Megami Ibunroku: Reflections
by gosokan
Summary: Oohashi Maiko probably a minor character in Persona 3, but what if... in the present time when she is already 16, fate decides to start a "journey "for her. The setting is in Tokyo when mysterious massive massacres happens, Maiko established her own Investigation team. Familiar names and OCs inside.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Grammatical errors everywhere. Not sure why I keep writing though, probably to keep me sane. *chuckles* BTW... I own nothing.

-oo000oo-

#1

"Hmm... what a pleasant spring night." Gentle breeze caresses my long brown hair as I stare to the clear night sky and exhale the polluted air. It's kinda scary though, because the streets are very quiet now, "ara-ara~... No wonder, it's already 10.34pm, _and I am still wearing my seifuku. _*sigh*" I decided to quicken my steps.

I am on my way from a grocery store to buy some ingredients, because my father will visit me and Mom tomorrow afternoon, but I ended up meeting a friend at the store and chatted for quite some time. I can hear my own steps echoed in the deserted street. "*sigh* _time is never enough when Haruya talks... and here I am, chickening out in the middle of the night... what if..._" Bad thoughts begin to flow across my mind, I cursed under my breath.

*bump* "Ouch! _N-now what?!_" In an interjection I bumped onto someone, my groceries are scattered everywhere. I know that this person is a male –a tall and sturdy one-, since I am the only one lying on the ground. "_Don't tell me..._" I quickly fix my skirt and stand up posing a fighting stance. "D-don't get closer! Or I'll scream!"

"I-I-I am sorry! Please don't kill me! I won't do anything! Please just spare my life!" To my surprise, the man is panic and clumsily crawling; gathering my scattered groceries. _I can't see him clearly, it's just too dark._

I don't let my guard down anyway, "A-alright, please give that to me, slowly!" the man picked the last package and then bowing deeply to me while handing over the groceries. I still can't see his face, but I am sure that he is not an old man. He is probably around my age, his figure is slim and tall, wearing an official Risette T-shirt complete with her autograph, shabby gray trousers and sneakers. _Otaku alert?_

"U-um... it seems the eggs are cracked, let me pay for that." He clumsily snatched his wallet and gives me the right amount of yen. Underneath the messy bangs of his black shaggy hair, I can see him wearing thick-lensed hipster glasses. _Somehow, I can imagine him standing in the front row during Risette's concert and yelling chants frantically while waving a huge banner._

"Arrggghhhh! They're completely destroyed! Gimme that!" I snatched the money from his pale hands and walked away. "And FYI, I heard that Resette already has a boyfriend." I heard broken glasses from somewhere. _Yeah, lately there are rumors that Risette is dating her senpai from Yasogami Highschool, that caused a huge turmoil among her fans. _

"Yeah... I heard that... but... even if the rumor was right... Rise is Rise, right? That's why I like her." That was the saddest tone I've ever heard from someone, I stopped and looked behind.

"W-wait, umm... sorry I don't mean to hurt you, ehehe...*scratching head* that's just a rumor alright... and I just mad because of the eggs, you know..."

"...It's fine... that's my fault, I'm sorry about that. Good night." I can see him smiling wryly, then he bowed at me and walked away.

"Um..." I chased him and handed the money back "Here, I was joking okay... ahaha *scratching head*" he tried to give the money back, "No-no-no, it's okay really." Then, reluctantly he placed the money back. "Are you a highschooler too?"

"Y-yeah, I am an eleventh grader, h-how about you?"

"ara? Me too, I am Ohashi Maiko, pleased to make your acquaintance." I bowed slightly.

"I-I-I... I am Shibasaki Yuya, pleased to make your acquaintance." There was an awkward silence for awhile... *crickets singing*.

"Excuse me there!" to our surprise, we noticed two men in black heading our way. _What is it this time?._

"Ah! Maiko-chan! What are you doing at this hour?" One of them is Detective Ishizaki a friend of my mother, the other one probably his partner.

"ara~ Ishizaki-san, Actually I am on my way home. Are you on duty?"

"Yeah, actually I am during investigation and I heard commotion from here, so... are you two okay?" Ishizaki-san is looking intently at Yuya, Yuya looked nervous.

"... Yep, here's my friend Shibasaki Yuya, he is walking me home." Yuya looked at me with surprised look.

"... Is that so? I suggest both of you to go straight home right away, because it's dangerous around here."

"Dangerous? Hmm... Ishizaki-san, you said that you are during investigation didn't you? Could it be..."

"Yes Maiko, there's a crime scene up ahead. And... you'd better not go past the plaza right now, because..." Ishizaki-san keep sizing up Yuya.

"C-crime scene?" Me and Yuya looked at each other, _Trust me, Yuya seems to know something about this, and Ishizaki-san seems suspecting him for something. _"Very well then, good night Ishizaki-san. Let's go Yuya-kun." _And here I am pulling the hand of a possible suspect away from a detective on duty, what the heck am I doing?!_

We are already on the front courtyard of my apartment, there's a park with small fountain and wooden benches surrounding it. My apartment is a 10-story building and me and Mom live on the 6th floor... -BEEP-BEEP- Mom is calling, probably she is worried. I stopped and gestured Yuya to sit on the bench. Yuya is somehow being obedient, as if knowing about what am I going to do by bringing him here.

"Mommy?"

"Geez! Maiko, where are you? I told you to head back right away didn't I? And I heard sirens nearby-"

"Look at the east window Mom." I can see my mother in the living room from my position, I waved my hand at her, and she noticed and waved in reply.

"Alright missy, who is that? You dare to bring a boyfriend now? Geez I can't believe you-"

"M-Mom...w-wait Mom, please listen, he is not a boyfriend, I just happen to borrow a notebook from him and going to give it back to him right now, alright? So please wait a moment."

"Alright dear, you bring your stun-gun don't you? I know a pervert even from this far."

"*giggles* come on Mom. I'll be there real soon, okay."

"Okay dear, I'll be waiting." –beep-

I peeked at Yuya and he is still sitting on the bench and staring blankly at the sky, he looks tired but calmer now. "Never see the stars before Shibasaki Yuya?"

"P-pardon?"

"Believe me, you are acting really suspicious back there."

"... I was nervous Ohashi-san."

"Yep, that's what I mean Shibasaki Yuya. What I am trying to say is... you know something is happening back there at the plaza don't you?" I stare at him with accusing smug face.

"Y-you sounded like a detective Ohashi-san, ehehe I-"

"Just answer me."

"... Yes." _As I predicted, but from his attitude and response back there, I am afraid that it is... _

"Was it a murder?"

"... Y-yes." _Shibasaki Yuya, if you are actually the murderer, then your acting skill is godly! Therefore I should be careful._ He continued,"And... m-many people... died. *massaging nose bridge tiredly* I... Uh... Ohashi-san, I don't know what to do." Through his thick glasses, I can see his brown eyes filled with regret.

"D-don't tell me you... did that?" I shivered and stepped back slowly.

"I-I am not sure *holding head as if having a really bad headache* I was going to buy the latest issue of Coolest magazine, but then... when I past the vicinity of that plaza... there was a moment when everything went... dark, and then when I was taken aback... b-body... *gasps-gasps* parts of bodies... were scattered everywhere around me... and b-blood *gasps-gasps* was flooding..."

I am seriously shivering, because probably I am talking to the murderer himself at this very moment, but... something is bugging me, there's a possibility that he is...

"Calm down Yuya-kun." I placed my shivering hand on his back, _It's strange to call a stranger with his first name, but I need to calm him._ "So... are you telling me that you probably did that?"

"That's why... I am not sure Ohashi-san."

"You are not sure because there was a moment when you spaced out and everything was unclear wasn't it? I don't see any blood on your hands or attire Yuya-kun, so it is impossible that you did something, except..."

"Except...?"

"What I am trying to say is... do you-"

"AHEM!"

"M-Mom?" Mom is standing behind me with baseball bat in her hands; she wields the baseball bat menacingly.

"It's past the midnight Missy, I don't think it's the right time for SOMEONE to pay a visit."

"Mom, did I say that I borrow his-"

"A-a-a~ *wiggling index finger* come on in Missy, and good night young man."

"I-I am sorry Ohashi-san... and um... about what we were talking about earlier... If THAT was really the case, I promise that I will take full responsibility." _Err... you made that sounds really wrong Yuya._

"R-responsibility?!" My mother is dumbfounded and staggering.

"L-look Mom... It's-" *thud* Yep... Mom fainted. I shot a glare at Yuya, and Yuya has a very stupid look on his face. "Good one dude, we just met for several minutes and my mother thinks she will have a grandchild."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Grammatical errors everywhere. And I own notthing.

-oo000oo-

#2

Hey, it's me Ohashi Maiko. Yep! That Maiko girl, who used to play alone at Naganaki Shrine almost everyday.

After decided to move from Iwatodai years ago, now I live in Tokyo with my mother. Hmm... That's such a long time isn't it? Because now I'm already 16, and already an eleventh grade student.

My appearance today? Umm... I usually wear my seifuku, it's the very common sailor-fuku model; white blouse and dark blue pleated skirt with yellow scarf. Now I let my long brown hair hung loose instead of that twin braided buns I used to have. I am also quite tall now, probably around 168cm, and then... I am quite proud about my measurements except my bust size, ...don't laugh!

Hmm... what else? ...Oh! My daily life here is... QUITE normal and fun, nothing as bizarre as the way it was in Iwatodai. My father stays in Iwatodai and sometimes he visits me and Mom here in Tokyo, um... you know, I still wish they would cancel their divorce in the near future, so we could live together again.

Well, I did say that my life here is QUITE normal and fun, right? Hmm... actually there are things which are out of ordinary, but... well, let's talk about my school first. I study at Hoshijiro Private High School. It's a very famous high school in a way, since most of the students here are slackers and delinquents, *giggles* but I have no problem studying here, because my peers and teachers respect me, why do you ask? Well... it's because I excel in academics compared to most of the students here, so the teachers and students here kinda see me as an endangered species that must be protected.

The delinquents in my school are not as extreme as you might see in certain movies or anime genres, they never seriously fight or hurt people from other schools, but well... if you push the wrong button, they might give you a REAL hard time. There are two major gangs in Hoshijiro High, the first one is Hoshijiro Level #1 or simply called L1. The gang consists of all-male students, umm... as I concerns, there are about 40 members in the gang and their leader is Takeshi Touji, a senior. The other gang is... not a gang actually, it's the Disciplinary Committee, part of the Student Council which consists of all-female students, well... yeah even the Student Council members here act like gangsters, the purpose of this "gang" is mainly to protect the female students in the school from bullying. I'm kinda part of the "gang" though, since my best friend, Mizuno "Haruya" Harumi is the Student Council President.

Umm... next, let's talk about the strange things happening around here. Lately, there are murder cases which victims are gang members. The police stated that it probably gang wars or whatsoever, but there are rumors that it is actually a war between unknown cults members. I don't witness any of it yet, but people keep talking about it, and somehow it reminds me of that doomsday cult back in Iwatodai. It's not as strange as it was in Iwatodai though, I mean there are no apathy syndrome victims around and... it's not about that strange hour which has completely gone, but somehow still I feel that something is connected.

Yep, back in Iwatodai, I actually aware of that strange hour, but never tried to talk to anyone, not even to Minato-san... *sigh* talk about Minato-san, I wish I could see him once more... of course, it's not to talk about that childish promise we made, I was serious though... I just... want to see him.

"Mai-chan?"

"Y-yes? Haruya?" I came back to my senses and realize that I am already in the classroom. It's almost the time for the first period.

"*giggles* It's nothing, you seem to doze off a lot lately... working overtime?" It's my best friend Mizuno "Haruya" Harumi, the Iron Fisted Student Council President, she sits right next to me. _She looks like that Senjougahara from M*n*gatari series a lot, except for the hair, because Haruya's hair is shoulder-length and silky black._ Yep, she was voted as the Student Council President because of her fists instead of her wits, you'll know the reason real soon.

"Ehehe... nope, I am just thinking about things... and *yawn* I am so damn sleepy."

"Hm? Thinking about THAT guy from Iwatodai again? *giggles* Seriously, I think you gotta see him for real, or you'll end up nuts." Haruya laughed heartily.

"*whispers* S-stop it! Everybody might get the wrong idea!"

"ehehe... my bad. But that's cute you know... it's been a long time, imagine what could probably happen between you when you see each other once again *giggles*."

"Well... I'd like to treat him bunch of Takoyaki... *zzz*"

"There you are, dozing off again..." –RIIIIING- "Mai-chan, it's the first period already, wake up!"

"Alright-alright... *yawning and stretching*." Then the class was filled with murmur and whispers... "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Dunno... a transfer students?"

"Yeah, right..."

I streched my neck to see the transfer student clearly, because me and Haruya sit in the back row, then I could see that a boy is standing next to our homeroom teacher Ms. Kirihara.

"Yuya-kun?" Yep, it's that Shibasaki Yuya guy wearing Hoshijiro Highschool uniform; long shleeved white shirt, black stripped silver tie, dark blue blazer and trouser with his usual sneakers.

"Hm? You know him Mai-chan?" I nodded, then Haruya looking at Yuya carefully.

"Guys, today we have a transfer student from Sumaru City, and... would you please introduce yourself Shibasaki-kun?"

"Err... Good Morning, I am Shibasaki Yuya... pleased to meet you guys." The boy is bowing deeply several times, the other students are laughing at his obvious nervousness. Strangely Haruya keeps silent.

"Hm? Haruya, what's wrong?"

Haruya shakes her head, "Nope..." Then she looks at me with sparkling eyes, "Mai-chan, He's cute!"

_A-alright..._"W-wow... it's rare for you to say that Haruya."

Haruya whispers, "Seriously Mai-chan, don't you think he looks like Akito Takagi-sensei of the famous mangaka-duo Ashirogi Muto?!"

_Actually, yes._ "So, you like boys with glasses Haruya? *giggles* I never thought about that." _And you should know that he is a hardcore Risette fan._

"More importantly, do you know him Mai-chan?" Haruya is unusually excited.

"I-uh... just met him yesterday, _and he gave my mother a heart attack._ yeah he is kinda new here." I peeked at Yuya and he seems startled when our eyes met. Then Ms. Kirihara asked him to sit on the available seat in the front row.

**After School**

"We need to talk." I pulled Yuya's hand and stepped out of the empty classroom.

"... Okay, but..." Yuya pulled his hand away from mine gently, "you don't want to start a rumor don't you Ohashi-san?" _...He is right._

On the rooftop, there are other students in every corner, but I ignore their curious looks and gestured Yuya to sit on the floor and hand him a newspaper.

Yuya started to read the newspaper, I stand behind him to watch over what he is reading. "Umm... is your mother alright Ohashi-san? I am sorry."

"*sigh* it took me the whole morning to explain her everything, and trust me she don't believe me that easy... more importantly did you notice the headline news?"

"Yeah... "North Plaza Massacre, 11 men dead." and I am probably the one responsible for that, am I not?" Yuya looks devastated. Yeah it's reasonable to suspect him, because...

"Although there are no indications that they found a suspect yet, the NPA stated that it is the same person who killed the other gang members lately, since the suspect used the SAME method."

"Same... method?"

Then I sit next to him so I can lower my voice. "The victims were torn apart by brute force... the suspect did that without any weapons, can you imagine who could probably do that?"

"So the suspect was... torn the victims apart with bare hands?" Yuya watching every inch of his palms as if to find any slightest traces of proof.

"Yes... let's say, the suspect is not human, probably a DEMON." I thought Yuya would laugh, but he was deep in thought instead.

"Demon...? so you are telling me that... I am the demon, Ohashi-san?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out. And... from your responses, I assume that you believe in supernatural things Shibasaki Yuya-kun?" Yuya kept silent as if to admit my assumption.

"Ohashi-san... if I am really the demon, why are you telling me all these." Yuya looked at me straight in the eye.

"*giggles* do you believe me if I tell you that I fought demons before?"

"You-WHAT?!" that was a very stupid surprised face I've ever seen.

"SHHHH! Not so loud idiot! Look, everybody starts watching."

"Y-you are the one surprising me Ohashi-san, more importantly, *whispers* how do you fight demons?"

"That's what I am trying to tell you Shibasaki Yuya, if you join my Investigation Team, I'll show you the way."

"Investigation Team...? You are asking a possible suspect to join your investigation?"

"Yep, so I can investigate you at once."

"Somehow you sounded like that scary detective from a manga I read Ohashi-san, *chuckles* but... umm... you are so bright and confident Ohashi-san... honestly, I admire you for that..."

*SLAP!* "You are trying to flirt me now you nerd?!" I tried to hide my blushing cheeks.

"O-ow! W-what made you think that I am a nerd?! You hurt my feeling Ohashi-san."

"It's so obvious! You even wear the same Risette T-shirt under your uniform don't you?"

"A-amazing! Nobody even noticed! You really are a detective Ohashi-san." He bowed several times with his hands raised high as if to worship me, with that signature stupidly-innocent-look of his. Then suddenly he stopped and had sullen look. "But... if I am really a demon... what if I'll try to hurt you in the future Ohashi-san?"

"Heh, we'll see about that. I don't think you can even touch my sleeves Yuya-kun."

"W-wow... when you said that, you are sparkling like a magical girl Ohashi-san."

*SLAP* "Is that how you flirt a girl Shibasaki Yuya?"

"O-ow! Could you please stop slapping my face Ohashi-san? That was seriously hurt!"

"See? If you really are the demon who did those massacres, you'll be mad and gone berserk, and I don't think I'll live to slap you once more Shibasaki Yuya. And no demons I ever met being the fans of Risette. Trust me we will find the real culprit."

Yuya is deep in thought, "*chuckles* Somehow I am not sure myself... what if I did that unconsciously every night... but you are right Ohashi-san, I have to find out my self to clear this guilty feeling of mine... Let's do this." Yuya offered his hand.

"Sure! Welcome aboard."

Yuya's face was brightened and he nodded firmly, "Thanks for believing me, Ohashi-san... even though I am not sure myself. I'll do my best to support you."

"Sure... so let's leave it at that and see you tomorrow Yuya-kun." I got up and brushed my dusted skirt with my palms.

"So... uh... when will I meet the other members of our Investigation Team?"

"Hm? It's just you and me."

"Wait-what?"

*striking confident pose* "Don't worry, we'll find some other members soon, and... from now on, just call me Maiko. *blink*"

"T-the sparkling magical girl Maiko!" Again, he bowed several times with his hands raised high; the worship move.

*grasping Yuya's collar* "Say that once more and I'll send you flying."

"*gulp* S-sorry ma'am."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Grammatical errors everywhere and I own nothing.

-ooo000ooo-

#3

**Lunchtime in classroom 2-A**

"Here's what I found Maiko-san." Yuya handed me an averagely thin pile of papers, written and patched on the papers were…

"W-wow! Detailed information about all the gang-related murder cases?! *reading and skimming* You did all this in one night?"

"Eh? What's so surprising about that? All I did was cropping newspapers and copying news from Internet." Yuya took a sip of a canned black coffee, _he drinks that almost every time, is it that delicious?_

I snatched his canned black coffee, Yuya tried to take it back but stopped when I shot a glare at him.

"NO! You made charts on your own, you even found each victim's identity and relation in detail which is never published, and the way you sort the information is… quite efficient. Give this to the NPA or Detective Ishizaki and they'll realize that the pattern of the murder they published lately is wrong!"

"Pattern?"

"SHIBASAKI YUYA! You made all these without realizing THIS!" I pointed to the chart where day and dates written. "Aww, come on! It's related to the moon phase!" I slammed the pile of papers on the table, it was surprisingly made loud noise, other classmates then begin watching. _Oops… _*clearing throat* I took a sip of the coffee, but… *PFFFFFFFFFT!* "ACK! It's damn bitter! *cough-cough* how could you enjoy this almost everytime?! You really have a weird taste Yuya-kun," then I realized that I spurted the coffee on Yuya's face. _Uh-oh…_

Yuya put off his glasses to clean it, his uniform also stained by the coffee.

"Y-Yuya-kun I am so sorry." I picked my handkerchief and help him to clean the stain off his shirt, then I continue to clean his face but… *gasp*

"It's fine… I tried to warn you that it is very bitter anyway... uh… why are you being quiet all of sudden Maiko-san?"

When our eyes met… I could see his clear brown eyes clearly and closely… *heart beating faster* he is actually a very… "N-nothing! Err… let me clean that for you," I couldn't bear looking at his face, so I snatched his glasses instead and cleaned it off. "H-here!"

"Thanks Maiko-san, *placed glasses back* umm… so, about this pattern thingy, what did you mean?"

Shibasaki Yuya is a very strange guy. If it was me, I would be very angry after the stolen coffee spurted back all over my face and uniform. He is… very strange and stupid… yeah, very strange and stupid because he is just too kind. Furthermore, not everyone would feel guilty over something that probably they committed unconsciously… you are just too kind Yuya-kun, and bad things most likely happen to the likes of you, you know?

"Umm… Maiko-san? *snapping finger* is something wrong with… my face?"

"No, you're handso- *clearing throat* s-sorry, I was thinking about things *flipping few pages of the papers nervously* so… did you notice that the murder took place every new moon since three months ago?"

"What? No! How could you notice, Maiko-san? I don't even bother thinking about the moon phase."

Yuya picked another can of coffee from his bag, just how many of that bitter thing do you have in a day Shibasaki Yuya?

"And strangely you are the one, who cropped pictures of the crime scene and wrote the dates on it Yuya-kun, *sigh* I was amazed for nothing… look! You even made maps and predicted possible scenario of the murders *flips-flips* well… it seems you watched too much anime don't you? *giggles* but I love your enthusiasm."

"S-say that again!"

"…? Which part? I was amazed for nothing part?"

"N-no! after that!"

"You made maps? You predicted possible scenario of the murders?"

"After that!" Then I noticed that Yuya took his cell phone and activated the recording feature.

"Geez, what's wrong with you… I said that you watched too much anime but I love you-"

-click- "A-amazing! It was as if you confessed to me Maiko-chan! And I recorded it at the best part! If I omitted my voice it will be perfe-"

I pull back my words! Actually Shibasaki Yuya is a very stupid, very strange and perverted person! He is a confession fetish if that term even exists. I don't even wanna try to imagine what would he probably do while listening to my 'confession' while he is alone in his room.

"GRRRRRRRRRR *crackling fingers* did you even take my explanations seriously Shibasaki Yuya? Now, prepare to fly!"

"No-No NOOOOOOOO!"

**-Game Over-**

** Just Kidding…**

**Afterschool**

Haruya asked me to go home together today, lately we rarely do that, because Haruya always busy with her duty as the Student Council President. As for me, I rarely attend the meeting and never take my duty as the member of the Student Council seriously, so sometimes I feel bad because in the other hand Haruya –although having a fairly small and slender built– is a very responsible and dependable leader, I seriously respect her for that, and… I envy her bust size.

We stopped by a coffee shop next to the monorail station, I decided to buy something sweet because the bitterness of Yuya's canned coffee is still lingering my tongue.

"Mai-chan… I visited the infirmary this afternoon and I met Shibasaki-kun. His forehead and shoulder was bruised, it wasn't that bad, but… was he being bullied or something?"

*urp!* I almost spilled my Iced tea, *gulp* "R-really? Uh… I don't think that was the case, maybe he did perverted things to a girl and the girl gave him a lesson or two?"

"Hmm… maybe… but I think Shibasaki-kun is not that kind of person, don't you think so too?"

"Well, yeah. He is kind and polite, _but very weird and stupid at once._ So… *blinking to Haruya teasingly* did you talk to him when you were in the infirmary?"

"*blush* a little…"

"Ooh-Ooh! Were you two alone?"

"What?! No! err… I mean, no. I was with the treasurer because we need to check the availability of the first aids and some other medicines." Suddenly the contour of the wooden table became the most interesting thing to Haruya and she fell silent. _Trust me, she never acts like this before._

"So… what did you say to him?"

"*giggles* I was too nervous, so after asking why he was there, I said goodbye and ran away."

"Y-you don't say… Um… never mind." Haruya kept silent.

Yep, my best friend Haruya the Iron Fisted Student Council President would never do that, I mean… it's just impossible for her to run away and being nervous around that stupid and perverted Yuya.

**Reminiscent…**

Actually, Haruya is pretty popular among the boys in Hoshijiro High, many tried to confess to her, but all of them failed in epic ways. The legendary tale of Haruya the Iron Fist began when we're still tenth grader in Hoshijiro High. At that time a popular senior named Hitoshima Taira confessed to her, surprisingly Haruya asked him to do a duel instead, Taira agreed with certain stipulation; if Taira won, Haruya would be his girlfriend. The duel was held in the gym with many students and even teachers witnessed. At that time, Taira was really confident, probably because he was the captain of the kendo club and of course he was tall and well built, on the other hand Haruya was small and looks frail.

They agreed to do free-style hand to hand fight with 5-minutes time limit. I tried to stop Haruya at that time, but Haruya said, "It's personal Mai-chan… I held a grudge toward this person, so… please believe in me and let me do this."

After that the duel began, Haruya bravely enter the gym in her summer uniform without any additional gear, on the other hand Taira was wearing boxing gloves, I couldn't help but thinking that Taira was out of his mind, because he seemed to enjoy the imbalance. I still remember when I was desperately saying this to Haruya, "Forget it Harumi! This person isn't worth your time! He is a coward!" and Haruya was just smiling while forming basic Judo stance, I also remember when Taira said, "Don't hold back, sugar! Because I won't." and right after he said that, Haruya struck his abs with one hit, I still remember the awful sound of her hit which was echoed through the gym; Taira fell on the floor unconscious. Many students especially the seniors thought that Taira was joking, but when they found red-blue-fist-shaped bruise on his abs and severe internal bleeding, nobody even dare to say a word to Haruya.

**End of Reminiscent**

Yep… Haruya is probably an Iron Fisted Kung-fu master. Girls and female teachers are being inspired by her bravery and boys respect her wholeheartedly. So… for Haruya to act 'girly' and shy around that stupid and weird Shibasaki Yuya, she must be really lik-

"Both of you seem to be very close… *took a sip of her coffee* I… uh… I envy you Mai-chan." Haruya looks sad.

"Come-on now, that's impossible Haruya, because I know that you really lik-" Haruya covered my mouth.

"SShhhh! P-please don't say that… I-I don't even think that THAT is the case Mai-chan, I just..." I mumbled under her hand, and then she released me. "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Then you must be really lov-"

"SHHHHHH! NO! T-that's not true! I… uh… ehehe, sorry… it's just too embarrassing Mai-chan, it is as if Shibasaki-kun is somewhere around here, so… I am afraid that *looking around then whispers* he might be eavesdropping our conversation."

W-wow… so this is how when you fall in lo-

"O-okay… so… what I'd like to ask is... when you are with Shibasaki-kun, what kind of topic he mostly talks about? I-I don't mean to pry, but I just curious ehehe…" Haruya covered her face.

"Hmm... to tell you the truth, we are mostly talking about random things, like… the recent rumors and news... hmm… yeah, that's all and... actually me and Yuya-kun established an Investigation Team," a big question mark is floating above Haruya's head, "Ah! That's right! I've never thought about this before because you seem to be always busy, how about you join our team too Haruya?"

"M-me? Uhh… why?"

"Well... because if you join us, you can get to know Yuya-kun better, _and witness his peculiar and unlimited weirdness by yourself, LOL. _So what do you think?"

"I… um… S-sure… *nodding firmly* why not! *giggles*" Wow, that's fast.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Haruya was smiling the brightest smile she ever had.

"Yaaaay! *hugging Haruya* but… are you sure you are okay?"

"Trust me, I am okay."

"Umm… I don't want to give you another burden you know, and… this might be dangerous…"

"…Dangerous?"

"*nodded firmly* yeah… because *whispers* we are investigating the recent murder cases."

"*whispers* the gang related murder cases?"

I nodded weakly to Haruya, "And… somehow…" _Should I tell her this? …_

"Yes?" Haruya looks worried.

"It's… somehow related to Yuya-kun…"

"W-what do you mean?" Haruya held my hands as if begging for straight answer.

"Yuya-kun said that he feels responsible for the latest case…" Haruya shocked and gasped. "Yeah, I know… he is probably just thinking too much and imagining things, that's why I'd like to help him finding the real culprit."

"Mai-chan, please count me in! I won't let you down!" Haruya's eyes were filled with strong resolve.

"*nods* thank you Haruya I'll do my best protect you too."

"Aww~ thanks *hugging Maiko*"

"Ooh! Tomorrow is Sunday right? Me and Yuya-kun are going to do meeting and training at the Park nearby our school, you should join us!"

"Cool! I don't have any plan yet, so… what time?"

"I promised to meet him at 9-sharp, *giggles* he must be surprised!"

"Y-you think so? Ehehe… yeah I wish he is okay with me joining the team."

"Sure he is, and… he would be the only male in the team." _that stupid Yuya must be overjoyed._ Somehow Haruya looks very cheerful all of sudden, I am really glad to see her like this, *sigh* I wish I could fall in lo-

"So… there will be only the three of us? *giggles* don't worry Mai-chan, the more NOT always the merrier.

"Yeah right *giggles* come on, it's getting late Haruya."

"Yep, let's go."

Then we are leaving the coffee shop and going to wait for the monorail while talking about things.

**Sunday 09.00**

The park nearby our school is quite spacious, and it is surprisingly quite crowded with kids and groups of families at the moment. I parked my Yamaha scooter and noticed that Yuya is already sitting on the grass near the fountain. He is wearing another model of Risette's official T-shirt with black leather jacket over it, black denim pants and his usual sneakers. _Just how many Risette T-shirts he has?_ Well... he is surprisingly a punctual person.

"Boo!"

"UWAAA! M-Maiko-san, geez!" Yuya was lying on the grass with his signature stupidly innocent expression.

"Ahahaha, as a detective wannabe, how could you lower your guard that easy stupid?"

"*sigh* I know what do you mean! What do you expect? I am just a NERD!"

"Aww~ why so sentimental all of sudden? Umm… *looking around* have you seen Haruya?"

"Hm? Did you mean Mizuno Harumi-san? Ummm nope, why?"

"Geez, where is she? Umm... actually Haruya will join our team starting today, don't you get psyched? *blinking teasingly*"

"Really? My! That's great, Mizuno-san seems dependable and kind, you know-"

"*crackling fists* so you mean I am not dependable and kind Shibasaki Yuya? *creepy laugh* wanna fly, Yuya-kun?"

"NO-NO-NO-NO! Sorry! You are very dependable and GENTLE in a way Maiko-san, so p-p-please let me stick with gravitation! My head is still throbbing since the last time you slammed my face to the ceiling!"

"Okay, I'll let this one slide *still crackling fists* because probably Haruya will arrive soon *creepy laugh*." _Anyway, where is Haruya? Too shy to meet Yuya-kun now?_ I decided to make a call.

-beep-beep-beeep-

"Any luck?" Somehow Yuya begin sizing me up carefully. I decided to ignore his stare.

"... Nope, hmm... maybe Haruya is already nearby, so she didn't bother to pick up the call? Umm… Let's just wait." Yuya is still staring at me. "What?"

Then Yuya's nose is bleeding, "Y-your legs are beautiful Maiko-san."

*PUNCH* "W-what do you mean, you CREEP!"

"AAAAAAARGHHH! My nose!" Yuya is rolling on the ground. "M-Maiko-san! It's your fault for wearing such revealing outfits! I did nothing wrong! M-my nose…"

Now I feel awkward around him, actually I am wearing stripped pink blouse with plain white cotton vest over it, blue denim shorts and sneakers. "N-nothing's wrong with my outfits! The only wrong thing in this world is your brain! Stop looking at me with those perverted eyes of yours! Geez! I can't believe you Yuya!" I covered my face in shame.

"A-alright! S-sorry! But seriously, your legs are-"

"*crackling fists* Stop. Talking. About. My. Legs. *walking menacingly toward the helpless Yuya* Are you living in a cave Shibasaki Yuya?" Yuya is slowly crawling away from me, "Have you ever thought that it is very wrong to say THAT in public with your nose bleeding? You are certainly thinking perverted things about me don't you?"

"L-legs…" Now Yuya is drooling,

"HENTAI!" I sent him flying and then everybody began watching… _you are the worst Shibasaki Yuya!_

**Several bandages later…**

Me and Yuya are sitting on a bench nearby the parking lot, we keep waiting for Haruya and it's already 09.32am. Haruya is a punctual person and always give messages if she cancels appointments.

"Now I am worried," I made another call… Yuya seems restless and worried too, and then he picked an odd looking laptop from his backpack and activated it.

"Would you mind telling me Mizuno-san's number Maiko-san?" I was about to argue, but agreed to give the number instead.

"Here," I showed him the number and then he typed frantically on his weird laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Umm… I am learning this from my online-gaming friends… *type-type-type* agh… I forgot the next step… Umm… Oh right *type-type-clicking-type* … there!"

"What?" I peek at the monitor and I can see some sort of maps with blinking dots everywhere, "Ah! You found Haruya?! Which one is hers?" there are so many blinking dots at the moment.

"Umm…Try to call her right now!"

"Okay…"

"… She is very close…" Yuya became pale. "But she is not moving at all … OH NO!" Then Yuya run like hell.

"WAIT! Yuya-kun, where are you going?!" I decided to chase him.

Yuya is running crazily fast as if there's no tomorrow, bad thoughts began to spread in my mind…

"Yuya! Wait! *pant-pant*" then I noticed Yuya stopped in an alleyway about 3-clicks from the park, he picked something. I stand behind him and noticed that…

"Is this Mizuno-san's?" Yuya showed me a metallic black cell-phone with PCP manga character strap.

"Y-yes… it's H-Haruya's" My shivering hands picked the cell-phone from Yuya's hand, I suddenly feel weak and kneeled down, "What is happening…?"

"We need to do something… Umm… *snapping fingers* Yeah! Right! Umm… Maiko-san… please stand up, we need to find her, because she is probably…" Yuya offered his hand. I saw a light bulb floating above his head for a moment.

"Y-you are right we need to do something." Before I could stand up Yuya picked me up and carry me bridal style while running. "H-hey! What do you think you-"

"I am sorry, we need to move fast Maiko-san!" Trust me, Yuya looks very cool from my position, I tried to hide my blushing.

"O-okay… just.. be careful alright." Yuya keeps running really fast toward the end of the alleyway, and there is Junes convenience store right across the street.

"This is our best bet," Then Yuya help me to stand up to enter the store, "Excuse me….

Yuya is talking with one of the cashiers at the moment, and then I realized that the position of the alleyway where Haruya's cell-phone was lying is right in front of Junes' entrance, and I can see CCTVs were placed on the entrance. _We are lucky!_

I decided to buy some drink and sit down to calm myself. Yuya is now talking to a security officer, then he gestured me to come with him.

"How was it Yuya-kun?!" I unconsciously holding his hand, but he doesn't seem to be bothered. _It is as if he is a completely different person from the one who drool over my legs back in the park._

"Kagawa-san here allows us to see the records of the CCTVs, umm… we are very grateful Kagawa-san." Yuya bows deeply several times

"This is the best I can do kid, because if you were right, this friend of yours is probably in dire danger. Let's do it quick."

We arrived at the security control room in the same floor, there are three other security officers, Kagawa-san ordered them something and we can see a certain recording on a group of monitors.

We keep watching intently for several minutes, and then when time indicator displayed 09.01am,

"There!"

I shouted and the recording paused. We can see that there are men cornering Haruya. But it,s from far away so I recognize nothing.

"No way... Haruya..." I can't help but crying.

"Umm… if I may, may I copy this recording?" Yuya tried to look calm, his request made the security officers deep in thought and looking at each others,

"Let him have it, I'll take the responsibility." Kagawa-san's cold voice broke the silence,

"But, sir… we are not allowed to do that and-"

"I have a daughter around their ages Nishiyama-kun, I can't help but feeling worried, what if this happens to your dearest person? Please, let him have the recording."

The officer nodded reluctantly, and then Yuya quickly do something with his odd laptop, cables, CDs and the data banks of the security room.

I knew that Yuya is trying his best to do things quickly, but still… it took several times until he was done and… he is now drenched in sweat. _Well… Haruya was right, he is charming when he looks serious._

"I am sorry I can't do anything at my end Yuya-kun… I-"

"Don't sweat it Maiko-san, more importantly please pay attention to this!"

He showed me a far clearer and larger version of the recording, the security officers were amazed.

"No way… *covering mouth*"

"Ah! Did you recognize someone there Maiko-san?"

"I… know all of them."

"… What?!"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Grammatical errors everywhere and I own nothing.

#4

We are still in the security control room, the sights of the CCTV recording is still roaming around in my mind, thanks to Yuya-kun's effort, the picture was sharper and clearer and we've seen every detail of the incident...

**In the recording…**

On 08.50am Haruya past the vicinity of Junes on foot, I recognize her usual attire although the display was monochrome, she is wearing her usual over-sized red scarf over a black blouse, gray pleated short skirt over black stockings and her favorite white sport shoes.

The street was not very lively, probably because it is Sunday when most people chose to wake up late or stay at home, then a male around my age whose wearing dark pea coat was seen tailing her.

On 09.00am, Haruya was seen running inside the alleyway right across Junes, there she was seen holding her cell-phone -probably to make a call- but the cell-phone was thrown as the same male suddenly appear behind her trying to muzzle her, Haruya tackled him reflexively and hit himin the face, strangely the male wasn't hurt at all, in contrast he laughed and begin to corner Haruya, Haruya readied herself in stance but suddenly three other males appeared running to her -each of them had stun-gun in hand-, Haruya ducked and successfully rolled past the crowd, but suddenly another male in white suit and wearing some sort of rubber gloves appeared and choked Haruya, Haruya seen struggled but then one of the attackers struck her with stun-gun on her back and Haruya passed out.

Surprisingly, an ambulance appeared, but strangely the siren lamps wasn't lighted –which means the siren wasn't activated at all- and the crew appeared from the ambulance weren't wearing paramedic uniforms. They put the unconscious Haruya on a wheeled chair and entered her to the ambulance, the ambulance went away from sight and the other attackers spread out to every direction. The male in white suit left alone and seen throwing his gloves randomly in the alleyway, then a SUV –with all other attackers inside it- arrived to pick up the white suited male and they left the scene.

**End of Recording.**

"Who are they, Maiko-san?"

"Don't you know them Yuya-kun? …oh right, you are a transfer student after all…"

"What?! You don't say… they are students from our school?"

"Yeah, the seven men are the most loyal members of L1, all of them are seniors from our school."

"Hoshijiro Level#1?" I nodded to Yuya.

"We have to call the police." Kagawa-san was going to pick the phone, but I stopped him.

"Wait, sir… I don't think that is the best decision to make at this time, because-"

"Why? We have all these as the proof! Did you see what they did to your friend? That was unforgivable!" Kagawa-san angrily begin clicking the pads,

"Sir! Please, listen to me!" Kagawa-san reluctantly canceled his call, and glared at me.

"Miss Maiko, please… it's your friend we're talking about, and of all people, you should be the one to call the police, but why do you stop me now? *shot a hurtful glare*…You better have a good reason!" Then He slammed the phone on the table and took a seat.

I desperately bowing to Kagawa-san, "I beg you. Please wait a second Kagawa-san,"

Kagawa-san groaned and raised his hand in defeat. I gestured Yuya to come closer to me, "Yuya-kun, we are running out of time… umm… In my opinion, our best bet is the ambulance, we should find out whether the ambulance is stolen from somewhere or being hijacked or-."

"I am on it!" Then, Yuya begin typing yet again.

I don't know how we can find out such things only from a laptop, but all he did this far is amazing. Not like me… Yuya seems to be calm and optimist…

"I wonder… Why they after Mizuno-san?" Yuya's voice heard among the sound of his typing.

"I don't know… they never have problems with Haruya, never at all…"

I covered my face to hide my desperation while walking back and forth among everyone else. Then I sit across Kagawa-san. "Umm… Kagawa-san, I am sorry we end up using this room for awhile…" Kagawa-san nodded ignorantly.

"Yuya-kun, actually, there are two possible motives for Haruya's abduction. The first motive is kinda impossible, but IF their motive is money, at this moment Haruya's parents must have already been contacted by the culprit, so let's find out." I picked my phone and then made a call while activating the loudspeaker.

-beep-beep-beep-

"Hello, this is Mizuno household."

"Aunt Nanase? It's me Maiko, is Haruya at home right now?"

"Ah, Mai-chan~ if I am not mistaken, Haruya said that she was going to meet you this morning, so… is she not there yet? … Geez where is she…"

"Umm please don't worry Aunt Nanase, probably she is at the usual manga café, I'll go check it out right away, thanks and good morning Aunt Nanase." _It feels so bad to lie to Aunt Nanase…_

"Alright, good bye Mai-chan, please come over here sometime okay? It's been a while." _It feels really wrong._

"Sure, good bye Aunty." –click-

Then I continue talking to Yuya, "Yep, their motive is not money, because Aunt Nanase knows nothing about the abduction, so… it must be the second motive… and this is actually the worst motive…" I keep shivering but I try to talk normally, Yuya looks worried, as if trying to encourage me to continue my words, he nodded at me. "The second motive is… they want to do SOMETHING to Haruya from the beginning, and worst… make her missing forever to clear the trace… so, if we call the police and after that the culprit noticed, they don't need a second thought to… *sigh*… kill Haruya on the spot." Yuya tried to hide his anger and continue typing.

Kagawa-san looks very angry. "Nonsense! Then what do you think you can do? I'll still call the police!" Kagawa-san was about to make a call, again.

"A-and sir… the leader of the attackers, the one with white suit is Takeshi Touji."

Kagawa-san was dumbstruck probably because he recognized the name."Takeshi Touji? You mean THAT Takeshi Touji? The youngest grandchild of Takeshi William Kaito?"

I nodded weakly, even Kagawa-san looks hopeless after knowing the name, "That's why… I don't think we have any other choices but to do something on our own." Then… only Yuya's typing was heard in the security control room…

**Reminiscent**

I mentioned the name Takeshi Touji before right? Yeah, he is the present leader of L1, and his grandfather Takeshi William Kaito is a very famous person. Famous is not the right word, for Takeshi William Kaito or better known as Mr. Willy K. is… dangerous. He is famous yet mysterious at the same time. He owns William K. Group, a mega company with several branches within and outside Japan which business ranging from insurance services to heavy machineries. As I concerns, Mr. Willy K. has been arrested several times and charged for major crimes ranging from corruptions to murders, but he always able to exempt himself from the law by proving his "innocence". So… let's use our wildest fantasy to figure out how he escaped the law for so many times… and I think, even our worst speculation is not bad enough compared to what he actually did.

**End of Reminiscent**

"Umm… cheer up Maiko-san… This is hard, but… we need to keep our head in the game don't we? … OH! I am sorry! It was just a metaphor… I never think this as a GAME… please forgive me Maiko-san *continue typing*."

"I understand… and thanks… Uh… by the way, I am surprised by your skills and the capability of your computer Yuya-kun, although your computer is kinda old isn't?"

Yeah, I remember my father used to have the similar model when I was in kindergarten. But Yuya's modified randomly, I can see that there're extra batteries, external modem with radio antenna attached on it, additional hard-disks, and some other unknown devices attached randomly all over the laptop, the cover even cracked with cables sticking out from it.

"This is the only computer I have Maiko-san, *chuckles* I never have enough money to buy the latest issue…"

"Haha… Probably because you spent all of your money to buy all of those Risette stuffs Yuya-kun."

"… You are right…" Yuya stopped typing for a while as if having a sudden nostalgia, but then he continues.

"Umm… You seem to like her very much… why I wonder?" I lifted my face and look straight to Yuya. "Oh! Sorry, you are busy aren't you, please carry on Yuya-kun. I… just… trying to calm myself by having a conversation." Yuya smiled understandingly while keep typing.

"It's fine Maiko-san, I don't mind, I am waiting for information and suggestions from my online friends anyway… I should be careful though, because there are possibilities that some of my online friends related to L1, but on the other side, that will be beneficial too… *stop typing* Um… about Risette… Yeah there are reasons for why I like her and why I admire her so much…" Yuya stopped typing and look blankly at the ceiling.

"Do you like any other idols too? Those Idol groups which is very popular lately maybe?"

"Nope, Risette is my one and only." _Wow._

"So… why?"

"Because… I… I know Rise even before her debut…" Yuya keep staring blankly at the ceiling, but then he got a mail and continued typing.

"So… Are you her classmate or something? But wait, if that's the case, then you are older than me?!"

"Umm… actually yes… now I am 19, *chuckles* therefore it's a long story…"

"_Wow now I am curious…_ that's interesting you know, but how is that possible?"

"I promise, I'll tell you later when the time is right… Well… Simply, I know Kujikawa Rise before she is Risette… I admire her even before she is a national Idol… You can say that she is my first love, *chuckles* but sure… she never knows my feeling… until now." Yuya then stops typing and looks at me in the eye. "Haha…You don't believe me do you? It's alright just forget it…"

I was about to ask further, but Yuya continues, "Umm… I guess I found something interesting, *clicking and typing* there's no report about ambulance being missing or hijacked at all… so, we can assume that THAT was a REAL ambulance."

"…? What do you mean?"

"That ambulance, the one they use to carry Mizuno-san is a real operational one, and it belongs to a private hospital owned by William K. Group." Yuya seems to know about Touji's background already, he had an optimist smile on his face. "I can track the attackers the same way as I tracked Mizuno-san's cell-phone,"

"H-how? We don't even know their cell-phone numbers."

"Well, I hacked some of L1 members, so I already knew all their cell-phone numbers, including Takeshi Touji's,"

"Wow…" _I am glad you are not a stalker Yuya, because if you are…_

"But yeah, if we call one of their numbers to locate them, worst case scenario they'll probably being aware… so… we got one shot."

"I understand… so there's also a possibility that they confine Haruya in a hospital owned by William K. Group, right? _Scary… they even control the whole hospital to do this?_ How many hospital owned by them Yuya-kun?"

"… Three and spread in the whole country, the only one closest from here is in Ginza… but… there's one thing which is bugging me Maiko-san."

"Tell me."

"One of our speculations is probably wrong."

"Which one?"

"Our theory about L1 is not interested in money, it's probably wrong."

"Oh, God! Now you make me worried… but how do you know?"

"I found that L1 actually have done this kind of abduction for several times and I dare to say that THIS is a type of service they offer to their "client"."

"client?"

"Yes. They are paid by third parties. So… it's possible that this time they are kidnapping Mizuno-san for someone too."

"So you mean L1 is paid by someone who had a grudge against Haruya? … … … *gasp* oh God! It's all make sense now! Yuya, try calling this number instead!"

**Meanwhile somewhere…**

In the middle of the woods, a limp male appeared from somewhere wielding a briefcase. Among the big trees, an ambulance and silver SUV parked randomly. L1 members are scattered nearby the cars and the unconscious Harumi is tied on a wheelchair on the front of the SUV.

The limp male is a well built brunette and fairly good looking, he is wearing black suit and has strange mark on her neck, "Good work Touji, here's the money. *throwing the briefcase*"

"Nice! Kida-kun, please take that."

"Okay Boss." The said member picked the case and checked inside, "Yep, all clear."

Touji smiled in satisfaction, "You are late senpai, what took you so long? Mizuno even awakened and almost break free several minutes ago, she gave me and the kids a real hard time back there, but don't worry she is already "asleep" now. But… I am afraid we'll need some extra for capturing a Persona user."

"Heh, I don't care, Touji. How much?"

"This much *showing 5-fingers*"

"Here! It's more than five! *throwing a bulge of money*"

"Alright, she's all yours, we're outta here, c'mon guys! *claping hands*"

The woods filled with satisfied laughs, and then all L1 members entered their respective cars and left the vicinity.

The limp male move closer to Harumi and touching her face lustfully, "Mizuno Harumi… such a rare beauty… *sniff* Ahh… this nostalgic aroma of your silky hair *creepy chuckles* poor thing… what did they do to you? *walking around Mizuno* My… you are such a woman now aren't you… I wonder how many guys fantasizing about your body… but… you are mine!" the guy is going to do "things" to Harumi as he forcefully releases the ropes that binds her body.

-cell phone vibrating-

"AAAAGH DAMNIT!" *throwing away the phone*

He completely released Harumi from the ropes, Her wrists were scratched because of his rough effort, then he throw Harumi's helpless body on the ground with loud thud.

"*chuckles* this is what you are going to have for giving me a lifelong shame and a limp foot" The man begin to undress himself from the top, "*humming joyfully* See? This is the mark of your "love" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" On his abs, a blackened fist mark is seen…

The limp male thrown away his shirt and black suit, he pinned Harumi and begin kissing her face, he stuck his tongue out and begin licking her face.

"Urgh… M-my head… *gasp* Taira!" Harumi is already conscious but unable to move because she was zapped with stun gun for several times, her head is aching crazily and her muscles aren't responding.

Taira spoke right above her ear, "Hehe, good morning sugar… it's getting interesting now isn't it? Since you are already awake, wanna see my friend down here?"

Harumi glare at him with anger and contempt, even talking is very hard for her at the moment. She closed her eyes in desperation.

"Good… you get it now? It's no use to struggle… *opening pants*"

"Per…..so….na!" Shattered glass heard from Harumi as she suddenly highlighted in pale blue light.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA NICE! BRING IT ON! LET ME RAPE YOUR DEMON AT ONCE!" Then the strange mark on his neck is moving strangely as if it is a living being. "RRAAAAAAAAHHH!" Taira arching and cringed in pain.

Cybele appeared above Harumi and casted Diarahan on her,

Harumi found her energy back, she kicked Taira away and rolled backward to ready herself. On the other hand Taira slowly transfigured himself. A long curling and awfully bleeding horn appeard on his forehead, his pale skin became red and gleaming like raw meat, his eyes are glowing golden and he is two times taller than before.

"That form… Don't tell me you are a Magatama eater?! _Years ago Taira did not have such power, …is someone selling Magatama for money or something? Man, this is a real mess._"

Taira laughed maniacally as he is now completely transfigured, "Mizuno Harumi my darling… you seem to know a lot about my power don't you? *chuckles* now, please come to me sugar *blinking teasingly*."

" Aw! Yuck! Geez, you are even uglier now Taira. It seems, because of your transformation your dangling thing is completely gone, ahahaha… you poor thing, what did you wanna show me?"

"S-shut up! I am stronger now! You can't defeat me now! NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Taira's movement is really fast, he throw a punch aimed to Harumi's torso, Harumi who's unable to dodge desperately forming shield with her hands.

A loud bump was heard and Harumi thrown away only to crash a tree behind her. Mizuno fell on the ground unmoving.

"That's it? HEHEH! I won! You are nothing Mizuno Harumi! PFFT… HAHAHAHA!"

Then a woodchip is thrown to the man's face. Harumi who's lying on the ground is chuckling.

"What? Hey! S-shut up! Stop laughing at me! What's so funny?!" Taira stomped on the ground like a child.

"You, you are so funny Taira-senpai. You sold your soul to a demon only to throw me to a tree? That wasn't hurt at all."

"GRRRRRR! Why don't you just die woman?!"

"Cybele!" Harumi casted Bufudyne on him, but he wasn't affected at all. "N-no way! How about this!" Harumi dodged Taira's punch by rolled on the ground, then she hit him with uppercut, Taira got hit.

"*CHUCKLES* what was that? Talking about powerless." Taira wasn't hurt at all, Harumi made distance and readied herself.

"_Damn… even my Power Charge has no effect… Immune to ice and physical attacks? _"

Another quick move from Taira, unknown to Harumi, he is forming electricity sphere in his hands and throw it to Harumi. It hit.

Harumi is now engulfed in electricity sphere… she cringed in pain but trying to hold her scream, probably because she don't want her enemy to feel satisfied.

_"Why am I so powerless….? Damn!" _Harumi staggered and fall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lame woman." *STOMP* He completed his attack by stepping on Harumi's helpless body.

"*pant-pant* I won't lose!" Harumi struggled and tried to move away his feet but her effort is futile, "_Why! Why am I so powerless."_

Taira kicked Harumi lika a soccer ball, but Harumi able to balance herself in the air and land on her feet.

"*clapping hands* Amazing, woman! *chuckles* let me show you my PAIN!"

"Ch!*spitting blood* what pain Taira? Pain for being ashamed?"

"YES! I can't forget what you've done to me! In the duel, you used your DEMON didn't you! you CHEATED Harumi!"

"Heh!, Look who's talking, and she is my Persona! Not a demon like you!"

"Who cares! You cheated!" Taira was about to form another electric sphere,

"Kuninobu Yana, remember that name Taira?" as if hypnotized by the name, Taira canceled his attack. "Sure, you SHOULD remember! …and you should know that you deserved to be ashamed! And I regret my decision to let you live after the duel!"

**Harumi's Flash Back**

It's in the middle of spring, on a school rooftop, two Junior High School girls are sitting on the floor side by side, enjoying the gentle breeze. That's me and Yana.

I am very introvert and shy, she is the only friend I have. Yana is pretty, very bright and cheerful, I wannabe like her… I even cut my hair and keep it shoulder length because I want to be look like her.

"Haruya… can you keep a secret?"

"Umm… sure, what is it Yana-chan?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday, and… I'll do something special."

"Do something…special?"

"*nodded firmly* I… ehehe… I am going to confess to Taira-senpai."

"Really? W-wow you are so brave Yana-chan, I heard that Taira-san is a popular guy."

"Yep he is… but I don't care, because I… I really like him."

"He's so lucky Yana-chan, but… he is a Hoshijiro High student right? How do you know him?"

"Actually, I watched the last National Kendo Tournament with Noriko and Tamaki, so… at that time, they introduced him to me… *blush*"

"Hmm? Noriko and Tamaki? Umm… but weren't they the ones who used to do bad things to you? And I still remember when they locked you in the janitor's closet?"

"Trust me Haruya, our relationship is improving these last few months, they often treat me diner and sometimes Taira-senpai join us."

"Really? That's great! So… how long have you been going out with Taira-san?"

"It's already two months… so, I guess I'd like to tell him my true feeling… *blush*"

Yana looks very happy… and… I am happy for her, I wish everything will be alright, because somehow… I have a bad feeling… and somehow, it is as if I am going to regret my decision for letting Yana do her confession… but what should I do? I don't have the right to stop her…

**The Following Day, After School.**

Yana is nowhere to be seen. I thought she is sick, so I tried to call her, but she didn't pick any of my calls… It's her birthday and I want to give her a present, _I guess I'll just go to her house after this._

Ah! There's Tamaki and Noriko! "Noriko-san, Tamaki-san can I have a talk?" Actually, Noriko and Tamaki are popular among the boys, but they often disparage others…

"Hm? Look Norikan, this HOBBIT dares talking to us, hahaha! Who do you think you are ? Talk to my hand! HAHAHAHA"

"Aww~ come on Tamakin, don't be so mean… I don't even understand what she is saying hahahaha!"

"_Ugh…_ No, seriously guys… have you seen Yana-chan around? Or maybe she told you something regarding her absent today?"

"Oh, you mean, Kuninobu? Umm… *giggles* should we tell her Tamakin?"

"fufufu~ I don't know, you decide Norikan."

"Guys… please… if you know something, I'll really apprecia-"

"Here! *showing a picture in her cell-phone to Harumi*"

"N-no… impossible! NO! NO WAY!" I ran away from them and I still remember how their mocking laugh echoed through the hallways at that time. In the picture was… Yana and Taira… on a bed… naked.

Then… when I arrived at Yana-chan's house… there were ambulances and police cars in from of her house… I dropped her birthday present on the ground and ran inside...

**End of Flash Back**

Harumi clenched her fists angrily, she closed her eyes to prevent her tears overflowing.

"You know what Taira? This red scarf I am wearing now is actually a birthday present for her! But she never able to wear it because…" Haruya cries… "Because she is DEAD Taira! She committed suicide on her birthday because of you! Don't you even feel any regret for that! You are heartless Taira! You are a demon after all! You are a demon even before you have this damned power of yours!" Harumi running toward Taira and tackle him, Taira read her movement and choked Harumi.

"You know what? That Yana your dear friend… she is a bitch! Just like every girl in this world… including you! Bitch!" Harumi cried harder…she don't even care about how hurt her body is… because her heart is… more than hurt.

_"Why am I so powerless… I… I am sorry Yana… I can't do anything… for you…"_

Taira throw her body away like a paper ball… Harumi lost her willingness to continue fighting… she accepts anything to come.

"Mizuno-san!" Yuya jumped and safely caught Harumi. Harumi couldn't believe her eyes

"Shibasaki-kun? H-how?!"

"Thank God! Umm… let me treat your wounds!"

Maiko appeared running behind Taira with Kukuri-Hime floating above her, Taira didn't notice at all, Kukuri-Hime casted Agidyne.

-BLAZE!—

The mega-fireball precisely struck Taira's head, Taira then rolling on the ground in pain.

Harumi which is already sitting in safe distance -with Yuya treating her wounds- is surprised by the sight. "Mai-chan?! I never know she is also a Persona user."

"Persona user?" Yuya is cleaning Harumi's wounds with mineral water, he even cut his favorite Risette T-shirt to cover her bleedings.

"Umm… *thinking about the best explanation* simply it's some super power within ourselves, we can… ask their help for defeating… let's call them demons."

"I-it's the first time I see such things … somehow I am drenched in cold sweat Mizuno-san." Yuya shivered in amazement but ignored it and keep treating Harumi.

"Oh no! MAI-CHAN, WATCH OUT!"

Too late, Maiko struck by Taira's deadly electric ball and thrown away, in split second Taira changes direction and running toward Harumi and Yuya,

"Maiko-san! _Damnit! What is that thing?! Ummm… what I gotta do!? DAMNIT!_" Taira jumped and going to stomp on them, in desperate moment Yuya pushed Harumi away.

-BTOOOM!-

The ground trembles and dense fog of dusts filled the woods…

"Mai-chan!" Harumi found Maiko, she is alright but unable to move because her muscles are throbbing uncontrollably at the moment. "Let me heal you," Harumi casted Diarahan on her.

"H-Haruya… Thanks… *gasp* where is that thing? And where's Yuya-kun?

"I-I don't know."

Then slowly the fog is clearing… a creepy laugh heard.

"N-no way… Yuya-kun… NO! NOOO!" Maiko covered her face and cried, Haruya saw the same sight but trying to calm herself and thinking the best way to survive this.

There's a crater on the spot where Yuya was, and Taira standing on it laughing… under his foot… Yuya is covered in soil and blood can be seen running from his mouth. He is not moving.

"Heh, Poor human… dying for his useless friends…" Taira glared at Haruya. "See? It's useless to fight me… and if you surrender from the beginning Haruya… this man will still alive. It's your fault! HAHAHAHA! And I think…. even the death of Yana is also your fault, Haruya. Because you as her friend let her come to me and be my bitch."

Haruya cried yet again… she is unable to think clearly… and the sight of Yuya … is like razor blade slicing her heart inch by inch. Beside her, Maiko also crying… her body is trembling in despair.

"I'll kill you." Harumi muttered weakly

"Hm? You say something? BITCH?"

"I'll kill y-"

"No need to stain your hands Mizuno-san."

"W-WHAT?" Taira shocked as the ground below him is moving, Yuya caught his foot with a smile on his beaten face.

"*gasp* Shibasaki-kun?!"

"Y-Yuya!" both Harumi and Maiko also unable to believe the sight.

"Puny human! Why are you still alive?!" Taira continue to stomp on Yuya but it seems not effective because Yuya feels no pain at all.

"I don't know… it was hurt though, but somehow… now I feel nothing." Yuya pushed Taira away, Taira thrown upward, then Yuya jumped and while they are in the air he punched Taira on his abs, loud thud echoed through the woods.

Taira fell on the ground back first while Yuya was able to land on his feet.

"W-why? Urp!" Taira vomited, Yuya get loser to him and ducked to pick something from Taira's vomit.

"That's the Magatama!" Harumi stood up pointed at the thing which is now in Yuya's hand, Maiko looked at the same direction.

"So you know about that thing too Haruya?! But I didn't know that THAT is called Magatama."

"… and I wonder what is happening to Shibasaki-kun, I don't see and feel any Persona from him… but somehow I feel powerful presence within him… what kind of… power is that?"

"Powerful presence? Oh! You are right… and… Yuya-kun is exactly not using that thing since he is not having strange mark on him and more importantly, he is not transfigured at all…"

"…It seems we will have a long conversation later aren't we Mai-chan?"

Maiko nodded, "Let's go to Yuya-kun!"

After vomited, Taira slowly transfigured back into his human form, Yuya picked Taira's suit which is found lying on the ground and covered Taira's naked body.

Yuya carefully investigating the Magatama in his hand, the Magatama is no longer moving and slowly became a stone like object. "What is this thing?" Then he noticed that Harumi and Maiko already in front of him, "Girls! Thank God! Are both of you Okay?!"

The girls' faces are brightened as they see Yuya is able to smile, although he looks beaten.

Harumi nodded shyly, "We are okay, more importantly let's treat your wounds Shibasaki-kun."

Yuya nodded, and then sirens heard from somewhere… the trio begin to sit on the ground and treating Yuya's wounds.

"Hmm… Maybe, Kagawa-san called the Police after all." Maiko said that while casting Diarahan on Yuya. Harumi found another bottle of mineral water from Yuya's backpack and handed it to him.

"Luckily your backpack is survived Shibasaki-kun."

"Haha… Yeah… or else I'll be doomed because my- OH GOD! NO!"

The girls startled and realized that Yuya's laptop is…ruined. Yuya hugged it and cried.

"E-easy Yuya-kun… more importantly you are safe."

"Mai-chan is right Shibasaki-kun… *blush* and actually you saved our lives… umm… please don't cry."

"B-but… but my collections of Risette's photos, PVs, and stuffs are… *sniff*" Yuya continue crying and hugging his laptop. Comically, the girls have big sweats appeared above their heads…

Seconds later a couple of police cars and an ambulance arrived, Kagawa-san appeared from one of the cars.

"Kids! Thank goodness you are all okay! *looking at the direction of Taira* Hm? That's not the one in the recording, who's that?"

"That's the mastermind of Mizuno-san's abduction, sir." Yuya said that while wiping tears from his eyes.

**Later…**

Moments ago Taira woke up and tried to escape, but the police caught him right away. Luckily he was too weak to struggle and he surely lost his demon power. He is now in the ambulance and guarded by two officers.

I sit between Yuya and Haruya, _their name made good rhymes right? *chuckles*_ We are already in the police van… they let us to go home now, but they said they are going to need our testimonies later.

Mizuno keep touching her scarf while staring blankly, she is as if in deep nostalgia, _I don't know why._ And Yuya-kun is already cheered up, because the hard drives and back-up memories of his one-and-only computer are okay… *sigh* I want to ask several questions regarding his power… and more importantly how does he know the way to defeat the so called Magatama eater. _To think about it, he defeated Taira in one hit. Ugh… I am just too tired to think… and I guess everybody feels the same way…_

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Grammatical errors everywhere and I own nothing.

-ooo000ooo-

#5

**After school**

Haruya invited me and Yuya to her house, mainly for discussing the recent matters. Haruya and her parents live in a single-family detached house, with semi-traditional design, yep… given the fact that Haruya is an only child, this house is just too big._ Yuya-kun said he feels like in samurai or ninja movies and keep acting like a child displaying curiousness, because everything here is new to him. *sigh* he even childishly asked Haruya to show her great-great grandfather's katana, but I stopped him because that will be very unnecessary. _

I've been here for several times before, and kinda scared actually. It's just too quiet and lonely at night. I like the garden though, because it's spacious and looks like a miniature of labyrinth which consists of different floras, very colorful and simply beautiful. The labyrinth surrounded by round-shaped miniature river where distinct fish roam free, there also a shishiodoshi at the east corner and… the best part is the center of the labyrinth where a pavilion is located, I often chat with Haruya there, the place is really relaxing.

At this moment, the three of us are in the living room, there are no chairs or tables and we sit on zabutons instead (that pillow-shaped seat). I let Haruya to sit next to Yuya, she looks nervous but I know she is very happy, and I chose to sit across them. _I… kinda feel lonely._ On my right side, the sliding doors are wide open so we can have the fresh air right from the same garden I stated before. Yuya-kun seems to like the garden too because he keeps looking over there. Haruya took the opportunity to keep staring at him…_ hmm yep… kinda jealous too._

Aunt Nanase appears with tea sets on a tray,

"Hello Mai-chan~ long time no see you… so… this is… Shibasaki-kun?"

Yuya shocked, probably unable to believe his eyes… well maybe because aunt Nanase still looks young and her figure is well kept, she looks like the older version of Haruya with much longer silky black hair.

"N-nice to meet you Mrs. Mizuno." He suddenly stood up and bowed deeply several times. _Yep, Yuya is clumsy as always._

"*giggles* She is sweet Haruya, No wonder you like-"

Haruya stood up and moved in light speed to cover her mother's mouth, the tea sets almost fell off. Yuya displays his usual stupid look.

Haruya then realized her doing, she released her mother and smiled shyly. "S-sorry ma."

"Oho~ I see… *blinking understandingly*"

Aunt Nanase then put the tea sets on front of us, I noticed that she stole a glance to the direction of Yuya. Yuya didn't realize because the garden is too interesting for him. And then… Aunt Nanase took a seat beside Yuya.

"Shibasaki-kun…"

"Y-yes Mrs. Mizuno?" Yuya startled.

"May I… put off your glasses for a while?"

_?!_ I share the same confused look with Haruya, Yuya looks confused too, but nodded politely, and when he was about to put off his glasses, aunt Nanase did it first, gently.

"! …Shibasaki-kun, by any chance… are you… the son of Shibasaki Yuuta?" Aunt Nanase said that while looking at him nostalgically. _I… gotta control myself when looking at Yuya while he is without his glasses *heart racing faster*_

Yuya nodded, "Are you… an acquaintance of my father?" Aunt Nanase handed back Yuya's glasses and took a deep breath. Somehow I can see a hurtful expression…

"What a small world…" She fell silent and looked downward for a while, but then she continued, "Actually, your father was my classmate in college, and we were good friends. So… how is your father doing, Shibasaki-kun?"

Yuya put back his glasses slowly… as if to give him time seeking the best answer, "*nodded firmly* he is okay, but kinda busy, ahaha…" Somehow I doubt his answer.

"That's great… well… *fidgets-fidgets* please say hi to him for me later, alright Shibasaki-kun?"

"Sure, I will. He must be glad knowing that you are doing well too, Mrs. Mizuno." Aunt Nanase found her sincere smile back.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Shibasaki-kun?"

"No, I am an only child… because-." The later word was almost unheard and aunt Nanase continued,

"Wow~ what a coincidence. Ehehe." Aunt Nanase blinking at Haruya, Haruya looked away shyly, "And your mother is…?"

"Hm? Oh! My mother is Aletta Athan. Do you… know her too?" Yuya said the name without difficulties, as if he is not a Japanese. Again, hurtful look can be seen on aunt Nanase's face, and somehow, Yuya shares the same look this time. _Aletta what? Is Yuya's mother a foreigner?_

"*giggles* there's no doubt, your eye color is hers, Shibasaki-kun. You know, I wish I could see both of them soon, so we can talk about… *blinking at Haruya teasingly*"

"M-ma~ it's not-" Haruya stood up and stomped, but aunt Nanase ignored her, Yuya-kun looks downward and answers,

"Mom… she… *take a deep breath* after gave birth… to me… she passed away."

"*gasp* A-Aletta-chan? She…?" Aunt Nanase almost cried. "Shibasaki-kun, I am sorry I…"

Yuya smiled understandingly, "… It's fine Mrs. Mizuno…"

"Aletta-chan…" A tear escaped from her eye,

"Ma…" Haruya move closer to her mother, aunt Nanase is now face-palmed, crying. Yuya can't hide his sadness too.

"Sorry… I am Sorry… I suddenly bring up all this…" Aunt Nanase then wiped her tears, she took a deep breath and continues, "It's surprising that you really are Yuuta-kun and Aletta-chan's son. I am really glad that I met you Shibasaki-kun, and… I am glad you met my daughter." Aunt Nanase looked at Haruya and Yuya in turn. Then she caresses Yuya's hair and displaying motherly smile, "Thanks for saving my daughter's life Shibasaki-kun… fate is mysterious after all… make yourself at home alright sonny." Aunt Nanase then leave the room. Yuya fell silent.

"Shibasaki-kun, are you okay?" Haruya genuinely worried.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother Yuya-kun…" I pat his head to cheer him up.

"C'mon guys… it's fine, really." Yuya has grateful smile on his face… I am relieved.

"Umm… please have a drink Mai-chan, Shibasaki-kun." Yuya took his cup quickly.

"But, seriously Yuya-kun, you kept staring at aunt Nanase before, in different way I mean… don't tell me you were staring at her…."

"Well, I thought she was Mizuno-san's sister…Given the fact that she is her mother, now it made sense that…" Then Yuya stare at the ceiling blankly and smiling weirdly.

"What is it Yuya-kun? I recognize your creep-mode smiling, you know! Don't dare to think about perverted things about aunt Nanase, you prick!"

Haruya has a big question mark above her head, "Hm? perverted… things?"

Yuya starteled and shook his head, "W-what? N-n-no! No!… it's nothing really, ehehehe. It's just… made sense now, Mizuno-san inherits her mother's beauty. Especially her breas- *punched by Maiko* MY NOSE!"

Fortunately, Yuya was unable to complete his speech. Haruya blushed because all she heard was the 'inherits her mother beauty' part. I don't know what would happen if she heard the later completely.

"BAKA!"

"M-Mai-chan take it easy…" Haruya gestured me to sit back and relax.

"Haruya, don't you realize that he was about to talk about your mother's brea-"

"I know." Haruya smiled understandingly.

"What?! Really?" I can't believe what I've heard. "And you are okay with that?"

Haruya nodded and looked straight to Yuya, Yuya displays his weirdly-innocent look yet again.

"I know that would be unnecessary to be said, but somehow I don't angry… because… I think Yuya-I mean Shibasaki-kun was just trying to express his thoughts?"

"You mean that was because he is trying to be honest?" Honest? Really? Hmm… let me think about that… have… Yuya-kun… ever… told me lies so far… hmm… *Reminiscent* Oh god! Haruya is right. From the first time I met him… at least so far, Yuya never lied. _A-amazing! Even when he got nosebleed from staring at my legs… that was because he was HONESTLY admiring my legs? Now I can't make distinction between being pervert and being honest._

"So… yesterday, when you were drooling over my legs, that was because-"

Haruya almost spilled her tea, "Shibasaki-kun was D-drooling over your…? *clearing throat*" suddenly, Haruya moved closer to Yuya, kneeled down on front of him, as if "offering" her majestic breast, she seemed forced herself because her face is bright red. "Shibasaki-kun…" she placed her hands on his shoulder, Yuya-kun looks confused, and I can't say a word. "W-what d-do you think about… m-my… brea-"

"BREAST!" Yuya gone berserk, he groped them in light speed!

"KYAAAAAAA!" Haruya punched him, Yuya fell face first in the miniature river. _That's more or less 100m away from his previous position!_

**Several bandages later…**

"S-sorry Shibasaki-kun…" Haruya's face still bright red.

"P-please don't apologize Mizuno-san… I-I…"

_Ehehe~ See, Haruya? That's Shibasaki Yuya for you, _"*sigh* I know… although Yuya-kun is OLDER than us, but somehow he is very reckless when dealing with girls." _There are moments when he is like a monk escaped from temple, unable to control himself around girls…_ "So, you must watch yourself, baka Yuya! Or else… *crackling fists*"

Yuya displays genuine fear because of my words, he nodded frantically.

"Good! Let's just begin the meeting Haruya."

Haruya a bit startled probably still thinking about what Yuya did, "O-okay… firstly let's talk about…"

"Yuya-kun's power!" Yuya startled when I said that.

Haruya nodded, "Yeah right… so… about what have happened yesterday, Shibasaki-kun, would you mind telling us your secret?"

"… secret? You mean… about how I defeated that thing yesterday?"

"Yes, because even with our Personas, me and Mai-chan unable to scratch him."

"Umm… Personas? Those… how do I put it… umm… those magical creatures both of you able to summon?

Haruya complied, "Right, that's the point… you are not a Persona user, and you have no indication that you are a Magatama eater or demon. So… how?"

Yuya deep in thought… "I have no idea… I remember collapsed, but then I feel refreshed, and after that…all I did was following my instinct. I don't know why." He shook his head weakly.

I stood up and walking back and forth on front of them, "Not a Persona user, not a Magatama eater, not a Demon… so… Yuya is just a normal guy with extraordinary power?"

Haruya complies, "Well… I guess it's too early for us to make conclusions… so… should we do medical check up on Shibasaki-kun later?"

Yuya nodded, "We should do that… because… I still feel guilty for… what happened before all this."

He must be talking about the incident at North Plaza. Well… to think about it, if Yuya-kun have such power, there really is a possibility he…did the massacre, but… regarding to what happened to Taira, there are also possibilities that Taira or the other Magatama eaters did that. _Now I am worried, just how many of them out there? *sigh*._

"Haruya is right… it's too early to make conclusion about your power Yuya-kun. So next, let's talk about-"

Yuya suddenly picked a plastic tube from his backpack, "Umm… let's talk about this." Yuya placed a stone object on the floor. Haruya recognized the thing.

"Right, let's talk about Magatama."

"Oh! Yeah. That's what I'd like to know too… because you seem to know a lot about this thing Haruya… how?"

Then, Haruya picked a…shaby brown-leather-covered diary-like book from her bag, Yuya staring at the book as if recognizing it. "A diary?" he said.

"Umm… yeah, sort of," Haruya opened few pages.

"What a diary doing with your knowledge about things regarding demons Haruya?"

"Mai-chan, it's a mysterious journal, please take a look." Haruya opened a certain page and gave it to me,

"*take the journal and read* Hmm… yeah, it's certainly a journal… *mumbling* Magatama is …parasite… *flips-flips* it's somehow related to demonic power…! WOW! There's a photograph of a living Magatama! *mumble-mumble* It is the source of demonic power itself?! Wanna take a look Yuya-kun?" Yuya keep staring at the journal, so I decided to hand it to Yuya. He took it, but interested in the cover instead.

"What's wrong Shibasaki-kun?" Haruya shares the same curious look.

"Mizuno-san… would you mind telling me where you found this?"

Haruya strikes thinking pose, "When I was a child, probably 7 years old, when I helped ma cleaning this house… I found it buried right under that pavilion." Haruya pointed at the garden,"… You seem to recognize it Yuya-kun… are you? "

Yuya picked his wallet and produced a paper scrap from it, he opened it and we recognized it as some sort of a page from notebook.

"Take a look at this." Yuya opened the last page of the journal and placed the paper scrap on it… it matched! The pattern of the page, the lines and… the handwriting.

Me and Haruya looked at each other in amazement.

"This is insane… so… anyone knows this journal belongs to whom?" I looked at Haruya and Yuya in turn.

Yuya complied, "Probably…it's my father's."

"Ah! That's good! That means he will tell us everything right? And I can give it back to him… wow… to think about it, how is it possible that I found your father's journal at my house Shibasaki-kun." Contrary to Haruya's excitement, Yuya looks glum. "Shibasaki-kun?"

Then Yuya showed us what is written on the paper scrap.

-If you found part of this, the decision is yours.-

"Actually, my father is missing for years."

Both of me and Haruya awestruck. Then, aunt Nanase's words ringing in my head…

-fate is mysterious after all-

Is there any possibility that both of their parents are… "Umm… guys, it's a big interjection. I mean… let's decide! Which one are we going to discuss? First, the content of this journal, or… the origin of this journal? Both are important, so…?"

Haruya looks concerned, probably because of what Yuya said, "Would you mind… telling us about your father Shibasaki-kun?"

**Shibasaki Yuya's flashback.**

When he gave me this paper scrap, I was 10, It's the day when I visit my mother's grave in Sumaru city with my father and his sister, aunt Kikuno.

Father is standing in front of mother's tombstone, "Dear… I'll stop running, Yuya will be with my sister, so… please watch over him for me, okay?" then, father kneeled down, caressing her tombstone.

"Umm… are you going somewhere, Father?"

I still remember his sad smiling at that time, "I am so sorry, Yuya… I… want you to be free from all my sins."

"I don't understand…" I looked away from him, but he cupped my cheeks.

"You will," he kissed my forehead and showed me a paper scrap. "But… fate is mysterious after all… so… please, keep this…"

I took the paper, "Another riddles?" Yeah… father always give riddles, I like it though, because there always be surprises awaiting me when I can answer his riddles…

"Yeah, it is… but this one is different, Yuya. You'll NEVER able to answer this one alone." He looked so sad, I never see him that way. "Part of me hopes that you'll never able to answer this one, though… *chuckles* but… we'll see about that."

"Father… please just…come back right away, alright."

"I'll do my best."

**End of Flashback**

"After that I moved to Inaba to live with my aunt and her husband... but since then… my father hasn't comeback yet."

Haruya investigating both the journal and the paper scrap, "And finally, you found part of his riddles Shibasaki-kun… so… what is your decision?"

"Haruya is right… just like what is written on the paper scrap…-If you found part of this, the decision is yours.-"

Yuya looked downward… he fell silent… Haruya and me looked at each other with concerned looks, but then Yuya raised his face and smiled, "And just like my father said, I'll NEVER able to answer this one alone… but I am not alone, so I can answer his riddles."

Haruya, nodded, "I am with you Shibasaki-kun… OH! I-I-I mean… You're not alone because I and Mai-chan with you, right Mai-chan? ehehe…"

"Of course! I am the one who found this team!"

"Is that THAT important Maiko-san?"

"O-of course…"

"Hehe… Sure, Maiko-san I am really grateful that you asked me to join the team…" then Yuya stood up and bowed a thanks to us, "I'll really need your help, girls."

After that the meeting goes on… many questions roaming in my mind… as a proverb stated, "the more you know… the more you don't know…" we are still far away from the truth we are looking for…

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Grammatical errors everywhere and I own nothing.

-ooo000ooo-

#6

**The same day at 06.44pm**

We're sitting in the same position as before, the difference is… we are getting tired.

"*Yawn* Okay… before we close our meeting, let me sort the major information we gathered from the recent news and the journal. *scribble-scribble*"

"Umm… Mai-chan,"

"Yes, Haruya?"

"I've been thinking about this during the meeting… How about doing intensive training to sharpen our Persona skills?"

"Y-you are right Haruya… that's dead important too… remembering how useless I was, I…"

"I know, right? I feel the same… and years ago when that strange hour exists, although I was a kid, I used to train alone once in awhile against the demons roaming around the block. But when the strange hour ended for good, I've never been able to train regularly as I used to be…somehow I feel like letting Cybele weakened."

"W-wow you were so brave Haruya. I guess I understand how does it feel not summoning your Persona for a long time… as for me, Kukuri-Hime awakened at the very end of that strange hour, when everything gone real crazy back there in Iwatodai, that was the first time I fight demons."

"You mean, the 31st of January 2010? … From Tokyo, I witnessed the moon was getting closer to the earth, I was crying like hell at that time… I thought everything would end for sure."

"In Iwatodai everything was… worst. Doomsday cult believers roaming the town, apathy syndrome victim number arise in one night, the demons were everywhere… and as if that wasn't bad enough, the moon was cracked open. Everything was… hell. And at that critical moment, I felt the presence of a friend of mine strengthening my soul… and I believe that he was the one responsible for bringing about the end for that hellish hour."

"Arisato-san, right?"

"Yeah… I wish we can meet him, so he can teach us a thing or two about Personas, right Haruya?"

Yuya who was just listening, suddenly interested to join, "Should we find him, Maiko-san?"

"I… don't know… I never tried before, I wish I know where he is now…"

"Then let's add finding Arisato-san in our agenda!" Yuya looks energetic all of sudden.

"O-okay… good Idea. *scribble-scribble*"

Then Yuya continues, "Umm… I know I don't have any Personas… but may I join your training, guys? Given the fact that the new moon will be coming in less than two weeks, I am afraid that we will encounter more enemies sooner or later. I want to get ready too."

Haruya answered Yuya's request, "Of course Shibasaki-kun, you are more than welcomed. And I agree… because, if our theory regarding the mass murder pattern during new moons is right, we will encounter the culprit in less than two weeks."

"Hmm… the question is WHERE will we train, right?"

My sudden interruption made the discussion meet its dead end… well, we don't know where to train… _Yep, where can you train your other self spamming magic around here anyway?_

Then I forced myself to say something, at least to loosen up the mood, "I believe we will find the way, guys… from now on, let's think about the suitable place for us to train too."

Yuya complied, "Yeah… there must be a way… Umm… for now, I don't have the slightest idea." It seems, without his laptop Yuya became less creative. _I am thinking about buying him a new one… but that's kinda impossible, I am sorry Yuya-kun._

"By the way Yuya-kun, Haruya… it's getting late, let's just end our meeting today okay. I am sorry we end up doing the meeting at your house, Haruya."

"Guys, it's fine! It was my idea in the first place, right? Let's do the next meeting here too! And if possible, let's do every meeting here."

"Umm… that will be unfair for you, Mizuno-san, because-"

"Why, not Shibasaki-kun… this house is… livelier when you guys are around, and I think my parents wouldn't mind too."

Yuya looked at me as if asking for opinion, "Hmm… if you say so… what do you think, Yuya-kun?"

"I… don't mind, but… if you need help around the house or anything, just tell me. Okay, Mizuno-san? I feel bad if I do nothing in return."

Haruya nodded shyly, then when I was about to say good bye, Haruya nudged Yuya's hand, "Umm… Shibasaki-kun… If you don't mind, you can call me by my first name from now on… and… in return… can I call you by your first name too?" Well… to think about it, they are being formal around each other, and Yuya is a very formal guy from the beginning. _Not included when he is being a WEIRDO!_

Yuya nodded firmly, "Of course, Harumi-san." Haruya was just nodded shyly yet again… _it seems their relationship is improving step by step… I am… happy for them…_

"…? What's wrong, Mai-chan? Oh! You must be really tired don't you?! Wanna take a bath before going home?"

Comically, Yuya's ear lengthened, "C-can-can I… join you guys?!"

-BTOOOM!- Yuya flew to the garden yet again.

**Several healing spells later…**

Me and Yuya are already on our way to the monorail station, I decided not to take a bath and have dinner at Haruya's house, because I am afraid I'll arrive late and Mom chew me up again. _She is still accusing me for being pregnant, ugh… she is too paranoid, I know… well I guess that's because she loves me too much._

Then, I feel drizzles begin to pour on my head, "Hm?… it's raining?"

To my surprise, Yuya put off his uniform jacket and covered my head with it, he took my hand and we run on front of a nearby store.

"That was close… why so sudden? Umm… what's wrong Maiko-san?"

"N-nothing! …umm you are drenched Yuya-kun."

"Ahaha… you are right, but don't worry, an idiot won't get sick."

"…! D-don't say it like that… was it because I keep calling you idiot? I-I… I am sorry, Yuya-kun."

"…? You are acting strange Maiko-san. Actually, I like the way you call me "BAKA!" every time I did wrong things. I like your voic- ACK!"

"WEIRD!" I stomped on his foot, everybody watching.

"OUCH! Haha… Sorry, Maiko-san… but really, whenever you scold me… I feel déjà-vu."

"Eh?! How come?"

"No… it's more like… I feel comfortable when you scold me…"

I was about to stomp on his foot again, but he continues,

"As if… it was my mother scolding me…"

Yuya stare at the raining night sky sadly, I… understand now, it's lonely when we lost someone dear to us… And in Yuya-kun's case, he must really need a figure of a mother. Somehow I feel… happy that he care about me that much.

"Yuya-kun… Then, just call me mama!" I pat his head teasingly, Yuya's face brightened and he is smiling sweetly.

"Mama!"

"I don't mean you can hug me, you idiot!"

-BTOOOM!- Just kidding! I won't hurt him on front of innocent people this time, ehehe. Because… Yuya-kun is crying on my shoulder now… I'll let it slide this time.

"There- there, kiddo… umm… the rain is getting harder, let's find something to drink and buy some umbrellas, okay Yuya-kun? … Yuya kun?"

Yuya stepped away from me slowly, he covered his face, "S-sorry I am too embarrassed to face you now."

"Hm? I don't think it is uncool when a boy cries, especially when he misses his mother too much. That's absolutely normal, dude."

"N-no… actually…"

"Actually what?"

"Actually I…" _Don't tell me!_

"Actually you?"

"I… really…" _Oh god! What should I do?!_

"Really…what!?"

"I really…" _NO! NO WAY! What should I tell Haruya if…_

"You really?!" _Tell me damnit! You are killing me! Wait?! What am I thinking?!_

"I really like... the way… your... flat chest rubbing against my body. *poke-poke*" He got nosebleed. "*poke-poke* Somehow the sensation was-UGH!"

I punch his abs for real this time. Everybody around me thought Yuya is a molester. _AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGH! YUYA BAKAAAAA!_

**Several commotions later…**

It's still raining, we bought a couple of umbrellas and decided to have some coffee in a coffee shop nearby, I am a bit hungry anyway.

"Hmm… how about here, Yuya-kun?"

"I am fine anywhere… and let me treat you, Maiko-san I… I am sorry for earlie-"

"Stop talking about that!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"And no need to treat me, let's go Dutch!"

"Thanks ma'am."

The first moment I step inside the shop, I feel… a strangely familiar presence inside, and… something is interesting about this coffee shop,

"Hmm… nice atmosphere," I took a seat on one of the violet colored chair, actually every furniture in the room, even the wall and ceiling has the same violet tone. There are other customers too, chatting, and laughing, but somehow… it is as if they don't even see us, or more precisely ignore us?

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, what would you like to order?" I was a bit startled as the childish voice heard.

"Ara~ Hello sweetie, are you the one who take orders?" I pat the little girl's head, she is probably 5 years old? She is just very cute, her hair is wavy silver and her clear gray eyes displaying genuine cheerfulness.

"*chuckles* What a smart girl, what's your name? My name is Yuya." Yuya kneeled down and shook the girl's tiny hand gently. The girl just giggles, she looks comfortable even around Yuya.

I stole a glance to the other customers, they don't seem to care about the little waiter… _Hmm… something feels… strange, No… actually unique about this place?_

"My name is Hilda."

"Hilda-chan… how old are you?" Yuya displays a brotherly smile… somehow that smile reminds me of… someone's smile… Minato-kun's smile when he was around me, back in Iwatodai.

"Ah! There you are!" Somehow I heard Minato-san's voice… maybe I am just hearing things.

"Papa!" Hilda-chan ran, probably toward her father.

"Wow… that's her father? He looks so young, probably around our age?"

"Hm? Where?" Then I turned around to see Hilda-chan's father, and there he is on front of the kitchen's door, *GASP*

"Eh? What's wrong Maiko-san?"

"Minato-san?"

"Eh? Which one?!" Yuya stood up and looking to every direction, then…

"Maiko-chan, long time no see!" Minato-san already in front of our table, he wears plain white shirt, black trouser and black loafer. He carries a menu pad in one hand while the other hand is holding Hilda-chan's. _He doesn't change at all… his look, his smile… everything._

I was dumbstruck.

"So… what would you like to have guys?" He offered us the menu, "Maiko-chan?" I startled.

"I-I-I… am I dreaming?"

Minato-san struck a thinking pose, "Probably… yeah! It is. But at once, it is real."

"I… don't understand." I peeked at Yuya, and he displays genuine confusion.

"You will! Please tell me what would you like to have." Then he walked away with Hilda-chan.

"Minato-san!" I unconsciously hold his hand, "Umm… sorry, I just… It's just too surprising," I smiled, because I am really glad that… I meet him at this moment.

Minato-san smiled, "Actually I am surprised too, you are very tall now, Maiko-san." He pat my head, I blushed.

"Papa… is Oneechan a friend of yours?" Hilda-chan nudged her father's knee.

"She is. Go see your Mama darl!" Hilda cutely bouncing and head to the kitchen.

Then Yuya struck a conversation, "Umm… why the menu is…"

I peeked at the menu… "Y-yeah why it is…"

Written on the menu:

-Training facility-

Minato-san face-palmed, "Ah! I forgot it's the only menu we can give you at this moment."

"Training facility? Is it… the name of the drink?" _Someone, tell me what happens it's just too strange…_

Minato-san then walking back and forth, "Sorry, it's my first time dealing with GUESTS, I am not as good as Igor after all… *mumble-mumble* Aha!" A light bulb was floating above his head.

Yuya and me exchanges confused look.

"First of all… let me welcome you to the Velvet café!" Minato-san snapped his fingers and suddenly his attire changes into black suit and the other customers are… frozen. As if time is stopped. _That's one hell of magic trick!_

"Velvet café?" Yuya said that monotonously.

"Yeah, this place exists… between... umm… wait! I forgot the script!" He panicky walking around, "S-sorry… I really forgot!"

I and Yuya comically toppled.

"The point is!" Minato-san raised his index finger, "I have a duty to provide assistance during your journey."

Journey? Somehow I get it. "You mean… you know about our effort to find-"

"The truth! Beyond all the hardships to come." Minato-san then took a seat across me and Yuya, "but… all I can do is assist you, not join you during the journey. So… feel free to come here every time! And… this is our first "menu" for your Journey." Minato-san slides the menu pads on the table.

Yuya seemed to understand what's going on and squeaked, "W-wow… it's as if you were listening to our meeting several minutes before, Arisato-san."

Minato-san nodded, "I do… and during our assistance, I'll always do."

"Our assistance? You mean… You?" Minato-san nodded yet again, and got up. "Well... we will have more meeting in the near future, so… please enjoy the moment." Minato-san snapped his fingers again, and… everything went normal.

Minato-san –who is now wearing his previous attire- walked to the kitchen.

Yuya squeaked again, "I-I-I almost peed my pants"

"Ehehe… really?! … what's going-on I wonder…"

Then Hilda-chan appeared with a tray.

"Maiko-nee, Yuya-nii, Please have a drink. And Mama made this special for both of you," Then Minato-san appeared from the kitchen, he helped Hilda-chan put the coffee cups and cakes on our table.

Minato-kun smiled, "It's to welcome you guys, please enjoy… and next time we meet, please invite Mizuno Harumi too, alright."

I nodded obediently, "Sure, Minato-san...so… when will we…"

"Whenever you want. And next time, we will talk about the "real" menu!"

"I guess, I understand…"

"Good. It's getting late, you guys still have to attend school tomorrow right? Please excuse me."

Then, Minato-san giving Hilda-chan a piggyback ride, they are serving the other customers… _So... it's a normal cafe after all? and... able to become "special" cafe when dealing with our needs? I feel like a VIP somehow._ I decided to… do as Minato-san said.

"Well… let's finish our drink and go home, Yuya-kun…"

"We found Arisato-san!"

"Yep… and… I wonder about the assistance he mentioned before…"

"Yeah… And this place is… too "unique". I... still nervous."

"… anyhow… it's a big step for our investigation, right Yuya-kun? I can't wait telling Haruya about this, hehehe." I took a sip of the coffee, Yuya seems to enjoy his very much. _And the cake is… delicious. I wonder who is Minato-san's wife?_

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Grammatical errors everywhere, and I own nothing.

-ooo000ooo-

#7

**Hoshijiro High, Lunchtime…**

Classroom 2-A, the target is dozing off on his seat. To my surprise, Ohashi Maiko past my position, fortunately she didn't notice me, she is moving closer to the target.

Ohashi Maiko brings two cold drinks, she placed one –which looks like a can of black coffee drink- to the target's cheek. Target awakened.

Target looked annoyed, but the sight of the cold drink made him loosened up and then target began begging Ohashi Maiko to give him the cold drink.

Ohashi Maiko seemed enjoying the way target begging to her and ordered target to bark and running around… like… a dog.

Target kneeled down on front of Ohashi Maiko and began barking.

Ohashi Maiko laughed, the other students in the classroom also laughed at the target. Ohashi Maiko apologized and handed target the cold drink, target happily drank the cold drink like there's no tomorrow.

Target noticed me, suspending observation.

**…**

"Hm? What's wrong Yuya-kun?"

"… I thought there was someone watching us from the hall-way."

"? Who? … well, there are plenty of students passing the hall-way every day, you are just being too self conscious Yuya.

"Hmm... Well, thanks for the drink Maiko-san, I am really grateful."

"Aww~ it's nothing. Want some more? But you'll have to run and bark some more *giggles*"

"No thanks, that was enough, ehehe… I am really grateful, really *stomach growl*."

"Hmm…? It's just… rare for you to stay in the classroom during luchtime… Oh! Are you saving up or something?!"

"W-what?! No."

"You lied!"

"N-no I am not. *stomach growl*"

"You lied! I noticed that since yesterday you just doze off in class and never had lunch!"

"…"

"Umm, s-sorry, I yelled at you again Yuya-kun. I just worrie-*clearing throat* n-nevermind… Is something the matter, Yuya-kun? Please, tell me."

"… umm… next month, there will be a concert of… Risette. So…"

"I see… hmm… want me join you?"

"?! Y-you mean, you are asking me to go out on a date?!"

"Yes, I mean, NO! It's not a date! I just curious about the concert that's all."

"Okay, then I'll going to buy two tickets."

"No, please. Let me buy mine by myself, Yuya-kun… and… I'll… invite Haruya too."

"Really?! W-wow! I'm going to go on a date with both Maiko-san and Harumi-san. *running and barking*"

"S-stop it! Now you're embarrassing me! H-hey! Stop! like I said, it's not a date!"

**…**

Resuming observation.

Target going to attend Risette's live concert next month, I assume it's regarding the promotion of her latest album.

Similar to the previous observations, I can conclude that the conversation among the target, Ohashi Maiko and Mizuno Harumi are ranging from recent news, rumors, and Risette. Nothing in particular is out of ordinary so far.

But, there are times when I unable to pinpoint their conversation topics, for example whenever they are on the school rooftop, they seem to talk in low voice and extremely aware to their surroundings. And there are times when they do meetings outside of school. I am going to investigate further about these matters.

?! Mizuno Harumi spotted walking in the hallway heading to the classroom. An Interesting fact about Mizuno Harumi is… she reduced her involvements with the Student Council body, given the fact that she is the current Student Council president, this surely is out of ordinary.

Mizuno Harumi entered classroom 2-A and… Hmm, as I expected. She displays uneasiness whenever notices the target accompanied by Ohashi Maiko. She picked… two boxed object out from her bag.

Mizuno Harumi shyly handed something to the target and Ohashi Maiko… I assume that is a… boxed lunch made by Mizuno Harumi herself. Target accepted the boxed lunch with teary eyes.

The suspicious trio is now gathered… I should carefully observe them.

**…**

"E-easy Yuya-kun, you are eating too fast."

"*munch-munch* I can't help it. It's just too delicious Harumi-san!"

"W-wow… It really is delicious, Haruya."

"R-really? What a relieve, ehehe *shyly covering face*."

"Thanks for spending your precious time cooking for us Harumi-san. Umm… I'll make boxed lunch for you and Maiko-san too next time!"

"... so… you can cook Shibasaki Yuya? W-wow! You've done already? That's fast!"

"I never tried cooking, but… I'd like to try cooking something for you guys."

"I'll pass. *continue eating*"

"*giggles*, that's mean Mai-chan."

"Because, I am afraid he will add sedative in the food, Haruya."

"C-come-on! I'll never even try to do that, Maiko-san… umm… talking about food reminds me to our plan today…"

"You mean… about inviting Haruya to THE café after school?"

"Umm… what café, Mai-chan?"

"You should see it by yourself, Haruya, and… there also someone I'd like you to meet *blinking to Harumi*."

"Hm? … Oh! I think I understand, it must be related to-"

"Sssshhh…"

"I-I know, sorry. ehehehe…"

"The question is… do you have any plan after school, Harumi-san? Because Maiko-san and me planning to go to the café today too, but IF you are busy, we can go anytime you can."

"So… it depends on me?"

"Yep, because… HE wants the three of us to visit the café in one of these days."

"Okay, let's go today. It must be important."

**…**

… They are talking about certain someone who wants the three of them visit a certain place… I still not sure about the term "café" they are using, is it some kind of codename or…?

I better investigate further about this, after school.

**After school…**

We decided to visit Minato-san and invite Haruya to the café with us today. It's 05.43pm, The three of us are already arrived on front of Velvet Café, but... Yep, this place looks like a normal and fancy café, I can see customers coming in and out, enjoying their time without knowing that the owner able to supernatural things whenever he wants.

Actually, I am a bit nervous remembering how awesome the "magic trick" Minato-san did last night. I just not yet ready for another surprise I guess, because… how can you quickly comprehend a situation where your hero from the past suddenly appear offering "assistance"to you? As if you are very important people all of sudden.

Actually I am frightened too…because… how do I put it… I feel like… after this… there's no turning back, and more crazy things going to happen. Yeah… it feels that way. I… am afraid. But… if there's something only I can do, I'll do my best. Yuya-kun and Haruya must think the same way… we gotta stick together till the end. I gotta trust them no matter what, and I won't let them down. I… won't let Haruya or Yuya got hurt like the last time… that was my fault for being… weak.

And… above all, I can't wait to see Minato-san again. *blush* W-wait! He has a child and a wife… w-what am I thinking?!

"Maiko-oneesan, Yuya-oniisan, glad to see you again!" I startled and realized that Hilda-chan opened the door for us, "What are you waiting for? Come-in! come-in!" Hilda-chan pulled my hand.

"Ehehe, s-sorry Hilda-chan… we're just…uhh… a bit nervous… hahaha *scratching head*"

"Umm… what is nervous, Maiko-neesan?"

"N-nervous is-"

"Mai-chan, you are right. Hilda-chan is very cute ehehe. Hello-hello~ nice to meet you. I am Harumi!" Haruya kneeled and waved to Hilda-chan.

"Hello! *waving* nice to meet you Harumi-neesan *bowing* wooow~!" Hilda-chan suddenly got interested in something, she moved closer to Haruya, "Neesan, yours are big! There must be plenty of milk inside! *poke-poke*."

"Yeah, I agree Hilda-chan… there must be plenty of milk… *poke-poke*" Yuya mirrored Hilda-chan.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

-BTOOOM!-

**…**

The target, Ohashi Maiko and Mizuno Harumi arrived on front of a place named Velvet Café. So, they are talking about a real café after all…? But still, I am going to investigate their activity here.

So far… there is no indication they notice my position. I am going to stay low.

A little girl appeared and… greeted them. Is the girl … a foreigner? The trio doesn't seem to have communication problem though… I assume they are conversing in Japanese.

?! What are the target and the girl doing to Mizuno Harumi?

! Target got hit in the face! That was a really hard double punch from the legendary Iron Fisted Student Council President.

! The target survived such attack?! This is… interesting.

The trio is now inside the café… I am going to do further investigation inside.

**…**

"Please wait here, Oneesan-tachi. I'll call papa."

Hilda-chan ushered us to the "No Smoking Section", there are no other customers here. The non smoking section is shaped like a small lounge with a round table in the center.

"No smoking? Well actually, I am smoking. *throwing a box of cigarette on the table*" Haruya interrupted my admiration process.

"What?! H-Haruya, I never knew you-"

"Ehehe… of course I am kidding Mai-chan, that's not mine. But… I used to smoke in junior high though.

"WOW! A smoking girl is smoking hot!"

"S-shut up Yuya, don't even joke about that. I won't let my best friend smoking!"

"Ehehe… S-sory… ah! Arisato-san." Yuya stood up and bowing displaying genuine respect. Minato-san entered the non-smoking section.

"Hi! Nice to meet you again, Yuya-kun, Maiko-chan… hmm… Mizuno Harumi I presume?"

Haruya stood up and bowed, "Y-yes, nice to meet you Arisato-san."

"Nice to meet you too. Well, let's begin." Minato-san then... did the same "magic-trick", everything outside the non-smoking section stopped moving and Minato-san's attire turned into black suit. I peeked at Haruya, yep… Haruya amazed.

"Welcome to Velvet Room." Minato-san took a seat across us.

"Velvet Room?" Harumi is the most clueless.

"Let's say, it's the true form and the true purpose of this café."

"…" The three of us kept silent, begging for some more … explanations.

Then, Minato-san stood up as if he is doing presentation of some sort. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...Only those who have formed contract can enter this place..."

"A… contract?" I looked at Yuya and Haruya in turn, they display the similar confused look.

"Well… to make things easier to understand, tell me, who are these people?" Minato-san snapped his fingers and the latest issue of popular home theater set appeared next to him. An image appeared…_! it was when… I form the Investigation Team with Yuya!_

**In the screen…**

"That's what I am trying to tell you Shibasaki Yuya, if you join my Investigation Team, I'll show you the way."

"Investigation Team...? You are asking a possible suspect to join your investigation?"

"Yep, so I can investigate you at once."

"Somehow you sounded like that scary detective from a manga I read Ohashi-san, *chuckles* but... umm... you are so bright and confident Ohashi-san... honestly, I admire you for that..."

*SLAP!* "You are trying to flirt me now you nerd?!"

"O-ow! W-what made you think that I am a nerd?! You hurt my feeling Ohashi-san."

"It's so obvious! You even wear the same Risette T-shirt under your uniform don't you?"

"A-amazing! Nobody even noticed! You really are a detective Ohashi-san. *worshipping Maiko* But... if I am really a demon... what if I'll try to hurt you in the future Ohashi-san?"

"Heh, we'll see about that. I don't think you can even touch my sleeves Yuya-kun."

"W-wow... when you said that, you are sparkling like a magical girl Ohashi-san."

*SLAP* "Is that how you flirt a girl Shibasaki Yuya?"

"O-ow! Could you please stop slapping my face Ohashi-san? That was seriously hurt!"

"See? If you really are the demon who did those massacres, you'll be mad and gone berserk, and I don't think I'll live to slap you once more Shibasaki Yuya. And no demons I ever met being the fans of Risette. Trust me we will find the real culprit."

"*deep in thought* ehehe… Somehow I am not sure myself... what if I did that unconsciously every night... but you are right Ohashi-san, I have to find out myself to clear this guilty feeling of mine... Let's do this. *offering hand to Maiko*"

"Sure! Welcome aboard. *shaking Yuya's hand*"

"Thanks for believing me, Ohashi-san... even though I am not sure myself. I'll do my best to support you."

**Another scene appeared…**

"Ah! That's right! I've never thought about this before because you seem to be always busy, …how about you join our team too Haruya?"

"M-me? Uhh… why?"

"Well... because if you join us, you can get to know Yuya-kun better, So what do you think?"

"I… um… S-sure… *nodding firmly* why not! *giggles*"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yaaaay! *hugging Harumi* but… are you sure you are okay?"

"Trust me, I am okay."

"Umm… I don't want to give you another burden you know, and… this might be dangerous…"

"…Dangerous?"

"*nodded firmly* yeah… because *whispers* we are investigating the recent murder cases."

"*whispers* the gang related murder cases?"

"*nodded weakly to Harumi* and… somehow…"

"Yes?"

"It's… somehow related to Yuya-kun…"

"W-what do you mean? *holding Maiko's hands as if begging for straight answer.*"

"Yuya-kun said that he feels responsible for the latest case…"

*Harumi shocked and gasped*

"Yeah, I know… he is probably just thinking too much and imagining things, that's why I'd like to help him finding the real culprit."

"Mai-chan, please count me in! I won't let you down!"

"*nods* thank you Haruya I'll do my best protect you too."

"Aww~ thanks *hugging Maiko*"

**The images turn into static…**

Minato-san snapped his fingers once more and the theater set is gone,

"*chuckles* don't worry. It's your own memories when you formed your contract. So I wasn't the one recording the scenes if you think that's the case. *took a seat across the trio* the three of you has promised each other to finish your "Journey". Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room."

"This Investigation Team, is our contract?"

"Correct Maiko-chan, and above it, your intention to find the "truth". That is more than enough to be your… "ticket" entering Velvet Room. And I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." Somehow, when saying the later words, Minato-san looking straight to Yuya. As if having mysterious illumination in his mind, Yuya looks determined and nodded.

I… decided to ignore that, "I think I begin to understand bit by bit… and the assistance you mentioned yesterday?"

"The three of you are destined to be special, and it's my duty to facilitate your needs and providing supports during your "Journey". Let's say… I'll keep you away from failing."

"Umm… Arisato-san," Yuya raised his hand, Minato-san nodded, "You said we are destined to be special right? Did you mean it is related to the power of… Persona?"

"Correct."

"But… I am not a… Persona user."

"Correct."

"So…? Is it okay for me to be here?"

"*chuckles* You are indeed an interesting fellow Shibasaki Yuya. Okay, I'll tell you straight; you are not a Persona user. But… you are restricted by the contract you formed with your friends here, so you have your "ticket", and after all... you are also special."

I decided to interrupt, "And… about his power?"

Minato-san closed his eyes and smiled thoughtfully, "Unfortunately, my duty is to assist you, not telling you the "truth"."

"Then… The origin of Yuya-kun's mysterious power is… related to the "truth" itself?" When I said that, I peeked at Yuya-kun, he kept looking downward.

There was an awkward silence for awhile…

"And… I presume both Harumi-chan and Maiko-chan already familiar with their Personas, are you not?"

"Well…" both me and Haruya looked at each other, looking for the right words to answer Minato-san's question.

Cybele and Kukuri-Hime are manifestation of your psyche. So… the more you strengthen yourselves, the same goes to your Personas."

How does Minato-san know all that…? It seems Minato-san became more and more mysterious after the last few years?

Then Haruya entered our conversation at last, "T-that's our problem Arisato-san, our team need to find a suitable place for us to train, because… possibly, there will be an incident in the next new moon."

"And because my role IS to assist you… let me show you something." Minato-san stood up and stomped on the floor twice, his seat is shifting backward and revealing a downward staircase. "Follow me."

The three of us are nervously following Minato-san downstairs. The first step I took on the stair, I can see bright blinding light and I can feel breeze coming from below, as if whatever down there is, there's a very wide open place.

The second I arrived bellow, I unconsciously I said, "Holy ****!" but the later word concealed by the sound of the gale wind… I managed to secure my skirt, _the next time I am here, I'll use pants for sure!_

"Welcome to the Desert of Doors"

"Desert… of Doors?" I looked around me… and yeah, we are in the middle of… a desert, and there are doors scattered everywhere… the question is… how? …_but well… as long as I am around Minato-san, it seems I have to get used to incredible things like this._

To my surprise, Yuya put off his uniform jacket and gave it to Haruya, "Harumi-san, cover your skirt using this." and he pulled his black leather jacket from his backpack and gave it to me, "And Maiko-san, feel free to use this too." _O-okay…_

I did what he told, "Thanks Yuya-kun, and… Minato-san, are we going to train here?"

"Yes. But, if you meant we are training here on the desert, No."

"So…?"

"Actually guys, these countless *pointing to every directions* doors are channels to my memories."

"…"

"Hahaha… Sorry. You must be tired of my riddles, don't you? Just listen then."

The three of us nodded.

"I presume the three of you already know that I am a Persona user, right? In the past, I used to have my own "Journey", and during that journey I used to fight my war… so, let's say… I am sharing pieces of my "battle" memories from my journey."

_Ugh… that's just harder to understand…_

A light bulb appeared above Yuya's head "Ah! Do you mean, you are sorting your "battle" memories to certain level of difficulties? That way, we can enter certain door which is having the suitable difficulties for our capability now."

Minato-san just smiled and nodded. "I like the way you are thinking Yuya-kun."

Hmm… that's just… IMPOSSIBRU! And Yuya made it sounds like an RPG game or something… but somehow I get the idea. Well… although what Minato-san did for us is… unbelievable, he did all these to support us. I am… really grateful. _He did so many unbelievable things… he is a human isn't he? Well, duh. I guess he is. Because he is known as the owner of this café, and after all, he is Hilda-chan's father isn't he? Ugh… what am I thinking?!_

"Thank you very much Minato-san, now I understand that you did all these to support us. I don't want to disappoint you, so personally I promise you that I will do my best to complete my "Journey"."

"Remember, Mai-chan. You're not alone in this Journey." Haruya held my hand.

"And of course… it's my Journey too." Yuya-kun patted my shoulder gently.

Minato-san smiled brightly, "*sigh* Now, I understand how does it feels to be in Igor's position. I'll do my best at my end too, kids… wanna start training today?"

_… contrary to his appearance, Minato-san keeps acting like an old-man around us, and… who is this Igor guy anyway?_

I looked at Yuya and Haruya in turn…. they nodded, "Of course. Let's do it."

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.: ehehe... thx for your review, SolPhyr3x -san. Yup, I can draw a bit...

well... like always, "Warning, grammatical errors. And I own nothing."

-ooo000ooo-

#8

"Alright, I suggest we begin… from there." Minato-san pointed to one of the closest door. We are slowly walking to the said door… _I am a bit nervous._

"So… we are going to enter that door? And there will be demons for us to defeat? That simple?"

Minato-san only nodded to my questions. Behind me, Yuya seems deep in thought, and contrary to him, Haruya looks energetic, she is stretching while walking, as if we are going to enter a gym or something.

Then, Minato-san is standing in front of the door. "Maiko-chan, Harumi-chan, the "demons" inside is a bit… different from the ones you used to fight several years ago, when both of you were younger. I used to call them Shadows actually, but… it doesn't matter I guess, just call them what you like and be careful. Although they are my memories, they're still dangerous."

"… dangerous…? I-I think I understand…" I peeked at Yuya, he is now sitting on sands and still displaying serious look, "Are you okay, Yuya-kun?"

"*nods* Yeah… I just… nervous, ehehe…"

"…? Hahaha, hang in there, dude. I got your back."

"Thank's Maiko-san, but please don't worry." Then he got up and crackling his fists.

Haruya then walking closer to us, "… I am bit nervous too, but I believe we will be alright *striking confident pose*…"

Yuya nodded and smiled, and then looked at me and Minato-san in turn, he is about to say something. "Shall we begin, Arisato-san?"

"*nods* … try to remember, your time inside is limited to exactly one hour, and… I'll be waiting outside; you are on your own. …Do your best."

I nodded, Haruya and Yuya did the same. _Somehow I feel like forgetting something… umm…_

Too late. Minato-san closed his eyes and said, "Good luck."

The mere seconds Minato-san touched the door knob, the surrounding around us is completely changed.

-ZAP!-

My knees are shaking, "T-this heavy atmosphere… that gigantic eerie green full moon… we are in the-"

"It's as if… THAT hour is returned, right?" Yuya-kun said that while ducking and touching the floor, "Everything here is just… so real."

My ear perked to his earlier statement, "W-wait! Yuya-kun, you don't say you have experienced THIS hour before too?"

"…? Oh, right. I never mentioned about it before, did I? ehehe, *schratching head*, you guys never asked me before, that's why. *awkward silence*…umm… anyway, as you've read in my father's journal, this strange hour is called… the Dark Hour isn't it?"

I just nodded, then Haruya said, "Umm… isn't that the Moonlight bridge over there? So… are we…?"

_Yes… we are in Iwatodai. No! It's the memory of Iwatodai during dark hour._

"…it's your hometown Maiko-san!?"

"Yes, Yuya-kun. And I recognized this building. I am positive that this must be the roof-top Minato-san's dorm, because… there! *pointing to north-east* that place is Naganaki Shrine."

Then, everything become… too quiet. Nothing is heard, except my own heartbeat which is beating faster… well… there's the sound of the gale wind, but still my heartbeat is the loudest to my ears.

The suspense is killing me, I decided to strike a conversation, "Yuya-kun, it's really cold, would you mind if I wear your jacket?"

Yuya-kun smiled and nodded, "That was why I handed it to you, Maiko-san, and... Feel free to use that too, Harumi-san." Yuya pointed to his uniform jacket which is wrapping Haruya's skirt.

Suddenly, Yuya ducked again. This time he even flattened his ear to the floor. He spoke, "Guys, do you hear that?"

Haruya closed her eyes and it seems she heard something too, "… It's from bellow. Let's get ready, guys." Then she formed a stance.

I closed my eyes and… _yeah! There's something bellow!_ I decided to guard right behind Haruya.

_Err…. I still feel that I forgot something._ Then… it hits me… we bring no weapons! _Oops._

To my surprise, Yuya is running to the edge of the rooftop right in front of me, "Yuya-kun! What are y-"

He hushed, "Shhhhh…" Then he gestured something… I tried to read his lips and his gesture, he probably said: "stay there and get ready. I know it is going to appear right behind-"

Before Yuya-kun was done, unknown to him, an expressionless floating blue mask is peeking right behind him.

Reflexively I yelled, "BEHIND YOU!"

Yuya startled and ducked, surprisingly Haruya is already running toward the floating mask and about to punch it. _Wait! Something is not right… OH NO! That mask is not floating! A dark hand is wielding it and… there are…_

"HARUYA! WATCH OUT!" I decided to run after her.

Too late. As Haruya is jumping and about to punch the "floating" mask, unseen to her, countless dark hands appears wielding countless swords. And the swords are… pointed to one object; Haruya's heart.

-STAB-STAB-STAB-STAB!-

I… stood still and… awestruck… the sight is just too… unreal.

Yuya-kun realized that this thing consists of multiple dark hands and wielding multiple sharp objects, therefore, the moment Haruya jumped toward the mask, Yuya also jumped to push her away from its striking point. As the result… those multiple swords struck him right on his back. He is now lifted in the air with multiple swords sticking on his back… his blood is raining upon the expressionless mask of the creature.

"NOOOO!"

_Yuya-kun, why? ..._

"PERSONA!"

_You keep letting yourself hurt! You are not a bullet sponge Yuya-kun!_

The Agidyne Kukuri-Hime spammed struck right on the shadow's mask, the effect is out of my prediction, _"The shadow is… screaming in pain! The attack looks fatal, w-was it because of my anger? No! It's weak to fire!"_

The shadow is twisting in pain, It threw Yuya-kun away from its swords, Haruya is seen running to catch Yuya-kun's unmoving body, but surprisingly Yuya-kun able to balance himself in the air and landed on his feet right in front of Haruya, _H-he is conscious all this time?! T-that must be… hurt._

Yuya-kun is seen staggering, Haruya caught him, "Yuya-kun! Are you okay!?"

"I am okay Harumi-san. More importantly, it seems that shadow is- *inaudible mumbling*"

_I believe in Haruya, she can heal Yuya-kun, I better focus on keeping the shadow away from them for the moment,_

The shadow is already able to balance itself on its… multiple hands. The hollow eyes of its mask are looking straight to my direction, and then it is pointing its swords to me menacingly.

_It's weak to fire, but… it also able to free itself from the engulfing fire very quickly, if only I can make the fire sticks on- OH SH*T! it's chasing me!_

It's running quickly to my direction, I decide to surround it clockwise and to my luck it is… spinning and forming a bladed tornado.

"PERSONA!" I spammed Agidyne some more, but it is not effective, because its movement reflected my attacks to every direction, I was afraid that one of my fireballs struck Yuya-kun and or Haruya, but luckily I spotted them securely hiding behind the rooftop entrance on my right.

_I am… getting tired._

Then Haruya is seen running past the shadow, the shadow noticed her. It stopped spinning like a tornado and then following Haruya, right behind her.

_What is she doing?! Wait! Yuya-kun is… are they trying to…? _

! They are showing me that actually the shadow has limited eyesight, it only able to see forward in the direction of Haruya while unknown to it, Yuya is right behind it,

_Trust me, they looks like Hector, Tom and Jerry running around on front of me. _… _? Yuya is doing… something behind the shadow._ _What is he doing?_

Yuya is done pouring something on it. It noticed him and changed direction. Surprisingly, Yuya is running to my direction,

"Maiko-san! Get ready!"

_Ready for what damnit?_

While running, Yuya is waving two empty bottles to me_… that shape… and this pungent aroma tingling my nose… AH!_

"Kukuri-Hime!" I gestured Yuya to get down, he did it and I spammed Agidyne once more.

-BLAZE!-

The heat and the brightness of the blazing fire is awesome… the shadow is… dancing in pain… and produced incomprehensible screams… the blazing blue fire engulfing it completely.

"*pant-pant* Th-thank-thank god it works! I*pant-pant* actually, I brought *cough-cough* these isopropyl bottles as preparation for cleaning wounds… but *pant-pant* thankfully it helps in some other way!" Yuya-kun said that almost fainting, he is sitting on the floor right in front of me… his back is… still bleeding.

"Yuya-kun… your back… looks really… bad."

"Hm? …Ah! I am okay, really. It's not hurt at all. *cough-cough* What a thrill, ahaha"

"… Yeah." I decided to heal his wounds with the last inch of my energy.

"…Thank you Maiko-san… Harumi-san tried to heal me before, but… suddenly the idea crossed my mind, so…"

"Don't move… it's almost done…and please just… be more careful and… try to not hurting yourself too much in the future… alright?"

"O-okay… I have no choices because-"

"Shhhh! *slapping Yuya's head*"

"Guys! We did it!" Haruya yelled across us, he jumped and waved and then striking victorious pose.

The… leftover… of the shadow is still blazing between us, it is no longer moving.

And…

-ZAP-

We found ourselves already in the non-smoking section, sitting across Minato-san. The difference is… my head is now dizzy and I feel extremely tired, and when I check on Yuya, his back is… still bleeding. _I am too tired to heal him completely._

"Y-yuya-kun, your back…." I began healing him again but Haruya held my hand,

"Are you okay Mai-chan? You look awfully tired, umm… let me heal him for you."

I nodded to Haruya, "… thanks Haruya,"

Then, I heard Minato-san clapping his hands "Not bad,"

"Not bad?" I couldn't help but confused. "… So… Minato-san, if we hurt during training, we will hurt for real?"

Minato-san nodded, somehow his face is expressionless but… I can feel anger. _Probably just my imagination?_

"Please remember… if you are not THAT lucky… you might get killed." When he said the later words, he looked straight to Yuya. I feel deep disappointment in his eyes... Then he continues, "Well… whatever. I hate correcting people, so heed my words: please be more careful in the future and don't underestimate me."

He said that in normal tone, but…somehow piercing through my heart, I looked downward reflecting myself, I peeked Yuya and Haruya, they do the same.

The non smoking section became… too quiet,

"Well… what's done, is done." Minato-san's voice startled us, then he pulled something out from behind his seat and continues, "You have completed the first level of your training, please accept this." He placed a metal case on the round table.

"W-what is that?" I squeaked weakly.

Minato-san took a seat and said, "war fund."

Yuya's ears perked, "In there is… m-money?"

Minato-san nodded expressionlessly, and then he complied, "to make things more interesting, every time you complete certain level in your training, there always be surprises awaiting you, and… this is the first surprise. Please take it with you."

Yuya and Haruya looked at each other in disbelief, the Minato-san asked in challenging tone, "So… what do you think? Wanna continue training or… call it a day? It's up to you."

I decided to stand up and answer for my team, "*bowed apologetically* Please forgive us if we offend you and… did something wrong back there Minato-san… and…and thank you for today."

Haruya and Yuya mirrored me.

"*sigh* Okay-okay… like I said, what's done, is done. Come-on, chin-up kids." The Minato-san snapped his fingers to make… things back to normal. He continues, "Welcome back to Velvet Café. Wanna have something to drink before you go home?"

I glad to see his smiling again.

**…**

The target, the little girl, Ohashi Maiko and Mizuno Harumi entered the non-smoking section. That place, let's call it "The Corner" from now on.

The corner is a bit different from the other tables because it is separated from the regular section with glass walls… it looks like a small lounge with round tables in the center.

Target took a seat between Ohashi Maiko and Mizuno Harumi… the little girl left them and… heading to the kitchen. Are they…? VIP or something? Because, contrary to the other customers, they are having special… treatments?

A young man with blue hair, probably around the trio's age entered The Corner… they are seriously discussing something… I wish I can hear what they are talking at the moment… _Note to self: take a closer seat later and prepare bugs for The Corner._

? The blue haired boy left The Corner, probably to prepare their orders.

?! Why are they…? Mizuno Harumi is placing her hands on the target's back? Massaging him? _If only my position is not too far, I can see her doing clearly._ And… why Ohashi Maiko is…face-palmed? Their body languages are showing… fatigue? What kind of… discussion made you fatigued and or depressed in mere seconds?

…

…

… Strange.

The blue haired boy appeared bringing a tray of foods and beverages, probably their orders.

Something is… bugging me…

**…**

It's getting dark… we are already on our way to the closest subway station, I feel a bit refreshed now, but still dizzy.

The "war fund" Minato-san gave us, as the prize for beating the first level of our training is… more than satisfying. We took what was inside the metal case and put it all inside Yuya-kun's backpack. Yuya-kun is keep smiling widely.

"*sigh* it doesn't mean you can spend it all Shibasaki Yuya, we should use it wisely for… *whispers* our investigation."

"I know Maiko-san, I just can't wait to revive my computer, that's all."

"R-revive? Hmm… alright, but report the detail to us later, alright."

"*nod* Yep, I promise! And I'll make something for you guys!"

Haruya is the most curious, "Hmm? You mean, you are going to cook something for us?"

Yuya shook his head, "Nope. Just wait and see."

"Okay… umm… by the way Yuya-kun…"

"? … Yes, Harumi-san?"

"I am really grateful you saved us again back there. But… I-"

"I think I understand…" My sudden interruption made both Yuya and Haruya looked at me questioningly, I continued, "Yuya kept treating himself as… a bullet sponge." I stopped my step and look at Yuya straight in the eye. Yuya is fidgeting.

"Bullet sponge…? I think Mai-chan is right, Yuya-kun. We know you are… strong and probably can't feel any pain… but… could you please be more careful next time?"

"Haruya is right, what we are trying to say is… we afraid that… your power probably has certain limit… and… if you push yourself too hard… we afraid you might get… killed."

When I said that, Haruya unable to conceal her worries and looked away. On the other hand Yuya stares into distance and replied, "I… understand… I don't know my limit and keep overestimating myself… now I understand why Arisato-san was angry. Moreover I was selfishly thinking… that no matter how bad I would injured, you guys will heal me completely… I am sorry *bowed apologetically*"

"Okay-okay… we forgive you… right Haruya?"

Haruya smiled and patted Yuya-kun's back in friendly manner, "Of course! Umm… guys, we better quick, otherwise we'll miss the train.

**…**

Confirmed. They are talking about certain power Shibasaki Yuya has.

At this moment, I assume they are heading to the subway station which is about four blocks away from here. There are still no indications they are aware of my presence…

I decide to follow the target straight to his house and consider executing him there.

**…**

**The following day…**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, it's 06.00am *yawn*… it's Friday, but there's no school for it is a national holiday.

Hmm… I have no plans today… what am I going to do…? Mai-chan said, she will be busy the whole day, because her father will visit her this afternoon. I guess I'll just stay at home and help ma in the house? *sigh*

"*knock-knock* Harumi, are you awake?"

"I am. What is it ma?"

"*open the door and sit on Harumi's bed* umm … hey, would you mind helping me with something?"

"Sure, I don't mind, what is it ma?"

"Ehehe… I want you to give back… something which belongs to Yuya-kun's father… Eh? What's wrong? You look sullen all of sudden?"

_Should I tell ma about Yuya-kun's father…? _"Ma… to tell the truth…"

"Yes?"

"… I don't know where Yuya-kun lives." _I-I can't tell her. I know where Yuya-kun lives, actually._

"Really? Umm… later then, hehe. *got up from bed* Breakfast is-"

"I-it's okay ma, it seems important so… I'll call Yuya-kun and ask his address."

"… *giggles* alright, I'll wrap the package first, and… breakfast is ready, so please go down stair right away, okay?"

"*nod* Yup… umm… one thing though…"

"Hm? What is it Haru-Haru?"

"M-ma, please don't call me that."

"*giggles* kidding, princess Shibasaki Harumi."

"_Ouch!_ MA~! *punching Nanase's shoulder kiddingly*"

"Alright-alright… what is it? *caressing Harumi's hair*"

"May I know… umm"

"Hm?"

"Umm… I am sorry to ask, but may I know what have happened between you and Yuya-kun's father?"

"! … umm… we were friends… and…"

"And…?"

"And… we were friends, that's all. Ehehe *fidget-fidget*"

"Arrgh, come-on ma! It's too obvious, so… would you mind telling me?"

"… he was… my boyfriend..." _Indeed._

"Is father… is he down stair right now? Because…"

"It's alright, your father also a friend of Yuuta-kun."

"WOW! So he knew?!"

"*nod-nod*"

"Are they rival or something?"

"Umm no… actually I… *sigh* I did something bad to Yuuta-kun I… uhh…"

"Umm… I think it's not right if I ask you to continue, ehehe… sorry ma. So… what would you like to give back to Mr. Shibasaki?"

"It's his katana."

"Katana? How come?!"

"Well… long time ago when we were… couple, he entrust it to me… I… somehow I don't remember the detail about what was his reason entrusting it to me… but…"

"… you don't remember the detail?"

"… yeah, but I remember he said that I will know the right time to give it back to him."

_Yuya-kun and his father, just… how mysterious they can be?! _"So… why so sudden?"

"Because… like he said, I will know the right time to give it back to him."

"_The right time?_… Alright. Umm… sorry to bring this up early in the morning ma… I just-"

"I understand dear…umm… let's have breakfast together, I'll be waiting with Pa down stair, 'kay Haru-Haru?"

"Stop calling me- ughh~ Okay ma, right away."

**08.22am on front of Shibasaki Yuya's boarding room. **

Actually in Tokyo, Yuya-kun lives alone. He said something about leaving his aunt and her family in Sumaru city, but he never told me the reason in detail though. Hmm… more importantly, there's no sign of his presence right now.

"*knock-knock* E-excuse me, Yuya-kun?"

…

… *knock-knock-knock*

…

…_? _"_Is he not here at the moment? *sigh* to think about it, I tried to make a call but he didn't pick any of it… hmm what should I do?"_

Then, I feel someone's presence right behind me, "Who's there!?"

" Ara~… Harumi-san?"

"M-Mai-chan?! What a coincidence,"

"Eh? You are bringing your guitar with you, what for?" Mai-chan pointed at the guitar case I am carrying. I concealed Mr. Shibasaki's katana inside it.

"… err… actually *whisper-whisper-whisper*"

"Wait-what? O-okay, so… is Yuya-kun inside right now?"

"That's the problem… it seems he is away at the moment, and … how about you Mai-chan?"

"How about me? Ahaha, d-don't get me wrong Haruya, umm… remember …this? *showing Yuya's leather jacket*"

"Oh yeah, he lent it to you yesterday, right? so… have you contacted him? I tried to call him, but he didn't pick any of my calls."

"That's the problem Haruya, I just checked his jacket this early morning when I was about to wash it, and… look at these," Mai-chan pulled something out from the pocket of Yuya-kun's leather jacket, "His cell-phone and his… keys are all here."

"*gasp* how reckless! Don't tell me he is…"

"That's what I am worried about… he has nobody here… where would he probably go?"

"Umm… I believe he is alright, should we wait here or…?"

"… Let's wait for a while, if he is not here until noon, let's search him."

"Don't say that Mai-chan, you make me worried… "

"I can't help it, Haruya… I have bad feeling about this."

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.: Grammatical errors here and there. I own nothing.

o0o

#9

I arrived at Yuya-kun's boarding house at 08.23am. It is a two-stories building and Yuya-kun's room is located on the second floor right at the end of the hall-way. To my surprise, Haruya is right there on front of his room.

" Ara~… Harumi-san?"

"M-Mai-chan?! What a coincidence,"

"Eh? You are bringing your guitar with you, what for?" _Is she… asking Yuya-kun to tutor her, or…?_

"… err… actually *whisper* there is a katana inside, ma said it belongs to Yuya-kun's father. That's why I-"

"Wait-what? O-okay, so… is Yuya-kun inside right now?"

"That's the problem… it seems he is away at the moment, and … what about you Mai-chan?"

"what about me? Ahaha, d-don't get me wrong Haruya, umm… remember …this? *showing Yuya's leather jacket*"

"Oh yeah, he lent it to you yesterday, right? so… have you contacted him? I tried to call him, but he didn't pick any of my calls."

Err… of course, because the phone is… "That's the problem Haruya, I just checked his jacket this early morning when I was about to wash it, look at these, His cell-phone and his… keys are all here."

"*gasp* how reckless! Don't tell me he is…"

"That's what I am worried about too… he has nobody here… where would he probably go?"

"Umm… I believe he is alright, should we wait here or…?"

Yes… I guess I am just overreacting, but still… "… Let's wait for a while, if he is not here until noon, let's search him."

"Don't say that Mai-chan, you make me worried… "

"I can't help it, Haruya… I have bad feeling about this."

"My-my… could you please calm down a bit young ladies? You might bother the other roomers." A motherly voice beckoning our ears from behind, I was a bit startled. Haruya and I turned around to see the owner of the voice, she is probably around my mother's age, she is wearing plain yellow sundress under plain white cardigan, her long black hair is wavy.

"*bowing apologetically* W-we are sorry, ma'am. We didn't mean to disturb the people around here, but our friend, who rent this room, he is probably missing."

"Shhh! Mai-chan, don't say that! What if Yuya-kun is staying at one of his friends' house?"

"Err… y-you are right, Haruya."

"…? So, you are friends of Shibasaki-kun?"

"Y-yes ma'am, my name is Maiko, and this is Harumi. Err… do you know him?"

"*giggles* of course, I am the owner of this boarding house, so… why do you think he is… missing?" The lady said that while gesturing us to take a seat on the bench on front of Yuya-kun's room, we took a seat.

"Ahaha, sorry I was a bit panic that's all… umm… actually, yesterday Yuya-kun lent me his jacket, and surprisingly, this morning when I was about to wash it, I found these *showing cell-phone and room keys* so... I am afraid that Yuya-kun was unable to enter his room and decided to go somewhere else. That's why I am here, I'd like to make sure that he is alright."

I nudged Haruya, because she has to say something too.

"Oh! And me… I have to give this back to Yuya-kun, ehehe…"

_If only the lady know that there is a katana inside that guitar case._

"Hmm *picking up the keys*… You are right… these are keys for his room. I have the spare keys, he must have told me about this yesterday, but why didn't he?"

"What?!… so he told you nothing about his keys? Or even worse, he hasn't been here since last night?" I jumped from my seat.

"M-Mai-chan, calm down…" Haruya tried to pull me back to my seat.

"I… am not sure… but…" The lady stood up and peeking through the peephole on Yuya-kun's room door, "look, the light is off right?"

I stood up to do the same, and yes, his room is not lighted at all, "so… what does that mean?"

"Well… to save energy, using lights during daylight is prohibited here, so… that means Shibasaki-kun never come back since the last time he left his room."

Haruya concluded, "so the last time he left his room is probably yesterday morning when he left for school?" I was about to say something, but Haruya complied, "Mai-chan… actually I smelled… something strange from somewhere, do you… smell something too?"

_Smell something?_ *sniff-sniff* "Y-yes this is…"

"THE GAS! It's coming from this room!" the boarding house owner was the most panic, she snatched the room keys and quickly opened the door. As she opened the door, the bad odor from the gas is…. Everywhere. The owner then bravely entered the room to open the twin windows wide open.

_That's the right thing to do, but…_

I stepped in and pulled the lady's hand because it is certainly dangerous to breathe the air, I covered my face with my vest, "*cough* ma'am, let's go down stair to catch some fresh air, it's *cough-cough* bad to stay here any longer, Haruya, you too."

The boarding house owner ran downstair, but Haruya -who is seen covering her nose with her favorite scarf- she walked to the kitchen, I don't know why, but that is certainly dangerous. I pulled her out and run with her down stair.

On our way down stair, Haruya said, "Something is not right, Mai-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"…"

Some other people, -probably Yuya-kun's neighbors- they also panic and running down stair with us. Right after that when we are already on the ground floor, I heard familiar voice,

"Guys? Hey?! What happened?!"

_It's him!_

Haruya is reflexively coming closer to him in disbelief, she even poked Yuya-kun's nose, "Yuya-kun…? *poke-poke* Yuya-kun! It's really you!"

I also coming closer to him, to slap his head,"*slap* Hey, idiot! Where have you been?!"He just stand still displaying confusion,he is still in his uniform.

"Eh, everyone? W-what's going on?! A-and… why are you crying Harumi-san?"

Harumi startled and covering her face with her favorite scarf, I pulled Yuya-kun's hand, "We need to talk Yuya-kun"

**Later …**

There are 19 rooms in this boarding house and only 5 rooms -including Yuya-kun's room- have kitchen sets in them. The leaked gas in Yuya-kun's room was from a 55.12lbs LP-gas cylinder.

Not only scolded and blamed for the incident, Yuya-kun also asked to pay compensation. Yuya kept silent when people yelled at him… he nodded to every accusation, he didn't even try to defend himself, and when I and Haruya tried to interrupt, -because there's still no evidence that Yuya is the one to blame- he stopped us.

Now, we are sitting in the lounge of the boarding house. The three of us are sitting tightly close in the longest bench, so we can speak in low voice. Uhh… Even after about 30 minutes, the bad odor is still tingling in my nose.

Haruya seems deep in thought, I decide to begin a conversation, "Good news, they didn't call the firefighters. Umm… first of all, where were you Yuya-kun?"

"Well… because today is holiday, since yesterday, I made plan to spend the night at an internet café nearby. I don't even realize that my room keys and cell-phone are in that jacket."

"Eh? Didn't you feel tired because of the training? Y-you didn't even sleep?! What did you do there?"

"No I wasn't tired at all and… actually I… rarely sleep. Uhh…. Back there, I mostly playing MMORPG and… learning about radio communication devices."

My ears detected something interesting in his earlier statement, "Err… rarely sleep? What does that mean? Did I hear that wrong?"

Then Yuya-kun looked downward and fell silent, "…"

Haruya nudged him, "Yuya-kun? What's wrong?"

Yuya lifted his face and smiled wryly, "Guys… I… umm… do you believe in me?"

Haruya and me exchanged confused looks, I said, "What do you mean Yuya-kun of course I belie-"

Yuya interrupted, "Maiko-san… before you say that… you better ask this to yourself first, do you believe in this …person, this Shibasaki Yuya?"

_You are acting strange Yuya-kun…_ "I… I am sorry, I don't understand. What do you mean Yuya-kun? You are …acting strange, as if you are… not yourself? I-"

"That's what I mean." He interrupted again… and looked downward again.

I and Haruya kept silent, waiting him to explain himself.

Yuya opened his mouth and said, "I think… I am not a human."

"…"

"…"

"Snrk! FUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"M-Mai-chan?! Why are you laughing?" Haruya slapped my back gently several times as if it was effective to ease my laughter. Yuya-kun looks dejected.

"HAHAHA… *pant-pant* Err… s-sorry, I… Pfft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…."

"M-Mai-chan, come-on. Look at Yuya-kun, you hurt him."

Then I kneeled down and… cupped Yuya's face, Haruya startled. I am looking Yuya straight in the eye.

"Yuya-kun… we are friends aren't we?"

Yuya nodded slowly, big question mark is floating above his head.

"Then, I don't care."

This time Haruya is the one with big question mark above her head.

"Snrk! S-sorry. *inhale… exhale…* Yuya-kun, even if you are an alien who rode Gundam from the future, or an undead, or a fiend, an immortal, a clone, a clown or-or-or… or whatever, I don't care. *staaaare…* Because every inch of yourself, you are my friend." Yuya is petrified, _well it's a bit lame if he is actually a vampire though, but… yep, I don't care._

I released him and sit back, Haruya is nodded to me and smiling widely, as if saying "Nice speech Mai-chan, from which movie you got that?"

To my surprise Haruya said, "You are amazing Mai-chan, *giggles* see Yuya-kun? Please, don't let Mai-chan down… because she really believes you, and of course, me too."

Yuya nodded with grateful smile, "Sorry… I was being… childish."

I interrupted, "No, in my point of view, that is not being childish, Yuya-kun. It's very human for someone to have doubt and anxiety toward himself, that's why… you are human."

I-I… sense pure admiration in Yuya-kun's clear brown eyes, "*clearing throat* s-sorry I talked to much… l-let's continue talking about the one who probably leaked the gas. I am positive it was not Yuya-kun."

"Well… I rarely use the stoves. Umm… you think, someone did that? Why?"

I looked at Haruya, waiting her to say something, then Haruya said, "I hate to say this, but… I think, someone is trying to… kill you, Yuya-kun."

"Eeeh? What made you think that way Harumi-san?" Yuya-kun almost fell from his seat.

Actually I am surprised too… can Haruya prove that? …"Don't tell me…back there when you forced yourself to step inside his room, you saw… something?"

Haruya nodded.

I grasped her hand, "Tell us, Haruya."

"Then…umm… shall we check inside your room, Yuya-kun?"

"Sure, I believe it is no longer dangerous there, but let me take some maskers for you."

**Several maskers from first aid kit later…**

"Look at this."

Haruya pointed to the floor in the kitchen, there are tiny but visible glass shatters. I was about to touch it, but Yuya-kun stopped me, he said, "These are from the lamp."

We looked up and found a dented fluorescent light bulb hanging right above the glass shatters.

I pulled a chair and stepped on it to see the dent clearly, fortunately the ceiling is not very high. "You are right Haruya. The conclusion is, someone definitely wanted to start fire."

Haruya complied, "And they anticipated Yuya-kun to come back to his room during nighttime, so when he opens the door and panicky light up the room after smelling the gas, he will be a crisp."

"Yup, crispy and bespectacled. Wait, Haruya! Did you say they anticipated Yuya- kun to come back to his room during nighttime? Are you telling me that someone is probably following him and learned him?"

"Or worse, they learned about us, Mai-chan. Umm… unfortunately we don't have any proof, but… there are possibilities, right?"

_Is it already too late for us to be aware?_

Then, Yuya-kun spoke, "But, seriously *chuckles* this is ridiculous, guys…"

I stepped down from the chair and sit on it, "Hm? What do you mean, Yuya-kun?"

Then he covered his hand with a tissue, Yuya-kun lifted a spoon which was lying on the table, "I believe that this spoon isn't suppose to lay here… it probably used to crack the lamp… and guys, do you know that using broken lamps to ignite fire only happens in manga and or anime. Even if there are possibilities to do that, the chance is too small. Furthermore, this room is lighted with fluorescent lamps which use no filament wires within it, so it is useless to crack it and expect it to result sparks."

Haruya realized something, "Ah! I understand. Whoever did this, they are not pros!?"

_Not pros? Hmm…_

Yuya complied, "…well, that may be right Harumi-san, they are probably inexperienced. Look at the regulator cable of the LP-gas cylinder, *pointing to the said thing* it is recklessly cut using sharp object, probably using the knife here *lifted a knife on the floor*. Whoever did this, they did it hastily.

I spoke, "If they know that they're failed, they must be panic at this moment…" _…something is bugging me,_ "But… if they are inexperienced, look at your door. It was tightly locked the first time I and Haruya here, and it is not broken, how did they get in?"

Haruya gasped and said, "T-the owner… she had the spare keys, doesn't she? Is she… the one who did all these?"

Interesting, but… "I agree, Haruya, there are possibilities for that, umm… but let's not jump to conclusions just yet. We have no proof and more importantly… did you see that she risked her own life when entering this room to open the door and the windows wide open to release the leaked gas, so…?"

Yuya spoke, "Well, it is reasonable to have the owner in our suspect list, but she inherited this boarding house from her husband, this boarding house is everything to her… so… I guess she never wanted anything bad happen here."

"hmm…" Haruya struck thinking pose, "So… if she is not the one who did this… whoever they are, they managed to duplicate Yuya-kun's room key? But isn't that meaning they have watched and learned him for quite some time? That's scary."

I afraid so… Whoever did this, they probably have learned things about Yuya-kun for quite some time. The questions are… how long have they followed him? More importantly, how much they… learned about …us? How much they know about our team?

…

The way they tried to burn Yuya-kun's room is reckless and seems like mimicking anime or manga, in the other word, childish. Is there any possibility that… they are around our age? Is it L1 and Touji again? Or worse, is it someone else? Whoever they are, it is… really dangerous. …_my head hurts. _

"What's wrong Maiko-san?"

"Err… let's just be more careful and… prepare ourselves. Someone is definitely watching us."

**Later …**

11.07am, The three of us are now in Shinjuku, Yuya-kun said he wanted to buy things. We are trying to act normal, so whoever trying to follow us at this moment, we hope they don't realize that we are now being aware. Yuya-kun is bringing the guitar case with him, just in case we need to use something inside it for… self defense?

We are already in the vicinity of Shinjuku Central Park, there is a flea market today. It's really crowded. I talked in low voice, "Eh? Flea market? You said you wanted to buy electronic stuffs?"

"*whispers* Umm… that's right Maiko-san, we better check here first, sometimes I found high-end stuffs with low price here, ehehe…"

"So, you often shop here?"

Yuya just nodded. _Err… is here where he bought his… unique laptop?_

"Electronic stuffs? …what for, Yuya-kun?"

"Nice question Harumi-san, have you ever watched anime like… Ghost in the Shell or-or-or… a scene from Death Note when the NPA infiltrates Mello's HQ? Have you ever pay attention to the ear-piece things they are wearing?"

Then Haruya whispered, "You mean communication devices?"

Yuya nodded, "Those things are not mass products, and certainly expensive. So… I'd like to … you know."

_Yuya will make them?_

Haruya amazed, "Wow~ *whispers* imagine how easy communicating through that thing during our investigations or battles, we don't need to yell at one to another, *giggles*."

Yuya nodded and said, "Wish me luck."

**…**

I am… surprised. This morning I got a call from my client and he said that, the target is still alive.

How? …I used the duplicated key they gave me and carefully did everything which was possible at that moment. I even used rubber gloves and used only everything inside the room for my plan. Where did I go wrong?

I am in a deep sh*t. They said, I need to change my plan, or else they won't pay me. I really need that money for… GRRRRRHH! That bespectacled SOAB pisses me off!

These sh*tty observations really wore me out! My training schedules even postponed to midnights because of these!? I even had to disguise myself as a Hoshijiro student for several times! The wig damaged my hair, and their ridiculous uniform gave me stomachache just from wearing it. #$!%$$# ##!# *& $ # !

C-calm down. Think about the money *inhale-exhale*

10.12am, I arrived at the vicinity of the target's boarding house, nothing is burnt, I really failed. Target appeared, he is with both of his GIRLFRIENDS! They are going somewhere.

Did they do threesome or something inside his room?! Ch! I don't care.

**…**

Shinjuku Central Park, I assume they are going to the flea market here. I managed to keep safe distance from them, they are happily chatting while walking, enjoying their time together… this way, they look like normal teenagers. *sigh* yeah, normal.

Why the target is carrying a guitar hardcase? Are they planning to go to a music studio or something?

The trio is seen standing on front of a trader who sells electronic stuffs, I can't hear their conversation, I decided to come closer and pretend window shopping next to them.

**…**

"Err… excuse me, miss?"

SH*T! The target made contact with me!? W-what should I do!? S-someone. I-I have to call someone! I have to-

"Can we talk for a bit?"

NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOO! This can't be happening, how he knows about-

"H-hey? Miss, are you… okay?"

?! Wait, it's not too late too… *inhale-exhale* act normal. *clearing throat* , "Yes? May I help you?"

"T-that voice! *covering his mouth* s-sorry, I almost yelled, umm… I… my name is Shibasaki Yuya, m-m-may I have y-y-your autograph?"

_W-WHAT?! H-he recognized me under this masker and sunglasses?! A-act normal, i-it seems he don't know my real purpose of being here._

He pulled out this week's issue of Coolest magazine and several CDs from his backpack. _Is he carrying that everywhere with him?_

"Okay, umm…*whispers* let's go somewhere less crowded…"

Target obediently noded, fortunately, nobody else noticed me, it's just him. _How?!_

We decided to sit on a bench in the park, it's quite far away from the flea market,

Target probably going to ask me to give autograph on a magazine. *sigh* The cover-girl of this week issue is… Risette, again. He opened several pages and handed me the magazine, he asked me to sign on a poster of an anime title with my photograph on it.

"by the way, how does your name written in kanji Shibasaki-san?"

"U-um… just write Yuya in romaji, i-it's okay, ehehe… a-and… would you mind signing these too?"

These are! A couple of OST CDs from my previous works, I only sing small part for the opening songs. And… my debut single CD and DVD?! The selling was poor, but he… I can't believe it. He is actually… my fans too? I thought he only care about…Risette. I-I was about to kill my own fans?! … wait! Think about the money!

"Here you go Shibasaki-san, nice to meet you."

"N-n-n-nice to meet y-you too… umm… please take care, *bowing deeply*"

"*giggles* thank you … well, see you."

I am saved! But… observation postponed, again. And worse, the target recognized me. What should I do?

**…**

We are in front of electronic devices trader when Yuya-kun suddenly running toward someone who was standing close to us.

"Who is that?" Haruya nudged my hand.

"I don't know…."

Yuya is talking, no… more likely whispering to a girl, she is about Haruya's height, wearing dark pea coat, blue denim shorts and knee high boots, I can't see her face because of the commando hat, surgical mask and military issue sunglasses she is wearing. Her blonde hair is short and wavy. _Is she a celebrity?_

Yuya-kun seems nervous, actually the girl too, they are walking to the direction of a bench nearby. I decided to just watch them from here with Haruya.

"Hey, anything caught your attention Haruya? While we are here, let's go buy something."

"I am… not in the mood Mai-chan…" Haruya keep watching at the direction of the bench,

…? Yes, probably the girl is a celebrity? Yuya is seen handed magazines and CDs to the girl, and then the girl… gave her autograph on them?

Yuya bowed to the girl, and then the girl is sweetly waving her hand while leaving Yuya-kun. Yuya-kun is now walking to our direction with wide grin on his face.

"Yattaaaa~ I am super-glad!" Yuya hugged the magazine and the CDs.

I snatched the CDs to see the autographs, "Hmph! Liar! You said, Risette is your one and only."

"Eeeh, really? He said that?" Haruya is the most shocked.

"Ahaha, d-did I really say that Maiko-san?"

"Yes! You SAID that! Are you bringing your CD collections and magazines with you everyday?"

"Well… the magazine is just happen to be in my backpack, because I just bought it last night, and as for the CDs, those are some of my favorites, I often play them in my Discman."

"…so… that was Rinkan? How do you recognize her?"

Yuya struck a thinking pose and said. "Her ears, her eyebrows, her hairstyle of course and lastly… her hips."

"C-creepy"

"Ooh! And her voice! She is my favorite seiyuu. Last year she signed under the same label with Risette. Don't you know that she wrote her own songs and lyrics? Damn, I really admire her voice… but well… her debut as a singer was not very successful though,"

"Hmm… You mean Hiiragi Rinku?" Haruya seemed to know her too.

"Yep!" Yuya nodded, still hugging the magazine.

_Rinkan? Hmm… In my opinion, she is … cute, but uses too much make-up? She is still not very popular too._ _As long as I concerns, she had roles in several anime titles, but never had the role of the heroine yet._ _And… her debut as singer was screwed by …bad rumors._

"Well… whatever Yuya-kun, you lied. Risette might get angry!"

"Ehehe… but seriously Maiko-san, let me ask you this, who is your favorite musician?"

"Metallica."

"W-Wow! O-okay… so what if you meet Dave Mustaine instead of Kirk Hammett here?"

"Well… I'll ask his autograph for sure, ehehe… I understand Yuya-kun, it's rare opportunity to meet your favorite artists in some random places like this."

"Right? hehehe… Yatta~ Yatta~ let's continue shopping!"

I exchanged tired look with Haruya, we continue walking behind the frolicking Yuya.

*Sigh* _he is bouncing like a child, everybody watching him. He already forgot what have happened to his boarding room… more importantly about someone who is probably here among these crowds… watching every slightest detail of our movements. _

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.: Grammatical errors here and there, and I own nothing.

#10

Yo, it's me Yuya. It's 02.23am, I have nothing to do. I have done all of my home-works, downloaded Risette's latest live performances and played my favorite games for hours, but… *sigh* trust me, life is boring when you don't sleep.

I used to sleep frequently, I also remember that I used to feel pain whenever I got hurt, but now… everything changed. Everything changed right after the night I "witnessed" that incident in North Plaza a week ago, and that was the same night I met Maiko-san for the first time. *sigh* _what have happened to me?_

…

"Good morning mom…"

…

…

"It's cold and rainy, you like weather like this aren't you, mom? And… *chuckles* during weather like this, dad is probably fishing somewhere… I… wonder where he is now."

…

"You miss him too, aren't you, mom?"

…

…

…

"But… I miss you the most."

…

…

"*Chuckles*"

It's rare for me to talk alone like this, especially talking to a photograph.

It's a photograph which probably taken minutes after my birth, and probably… minutes before my mother's… *sigh*

In the photograph, there's a guy who looks exactly like me, that's my father, he is teary eyed and smiling, he holds the hand of the blonde girl who lies on a hospital bed, that's mom, she is also smiling… she looks tired but smiling beautifully, and there… that tiny blonde sleeping baby which is held by mom, *chuckles* _kinda looks like a hairless blonde monkey actually,_ that's me.

Yeah, actually I am blonde, but I dyed my hair black. Father told me to do so, because he said… that's the right thing to do? I don't know. Well, that's just my father… he is kind, but… weird? He is so damn mysterious, even to me.

…

…

…

_"It's cold and raining…"_

…

_"and so many thunders heard…"_

…

_"GAHHH! I AM BORED!"_

_"Hmm… Suddenly, I got the urge to look out through my window…_ *got up from bed and open the window*"

I stuck out my hand to feel the cold raindrops on my palm. "_Still bored. Should I get out and dance in the rain?"_

…

_"Only the lonely street is seen from here…"_

_"Well, duh. It's 02.30am, only a girl is standing under a telephone pole right now, in front of-WHAT?!"_

I can see her startled and begin running away.

Y-yeah, I am sure that was a girl, she wears no raincoat, therefore I recognized her feminine features soaked wet. Man! that must be freezing cold. Then… why is she running? The question is… should I… run after her or…?

_"GAHHH! Damnit, that's probably the one spying on me! W-wait! A girl? Spying on me_?"

I grabbed my leather jacket and my father's katana. I don't have time, so I decided to jump out through the window and managed to land safely right under the telephone pole where the girl was standing. _Actually, that was about 100 meters away from my window._

_"Damn… she is fast."_

…

_ "… I saw her running toward that telephone booth, she is probably hiding there."_

It's the usual box-shaped phone booth with semi-transparent walls. The phone booth is well lighted and inside there, I can see someone is ducking. I jumped past the fence beside me and sneaked to get closer to the telephone booth. Then, when I am already across the position of telephone booth, I carefully looking around and ready my ears to catch any signs of movement behind me.

My fogged glasses, the dim lighted and foggy street between me and the telephone booth make things more difficult for me to make sure that there's someone inside the booth.

_"But, yeah… there's certainly someone ducking inside. It must be her. Prepare your ass spy-girl, here I come!"_

I readied my katana and jumped from my position, I landed right in front of the phone booth.

"*opening the booth* DON'T MOVE! OR I… EHHH!?"

There's nobody inside the phone booth, nothing but a wet dark pea coat covering the phone set. I lifted the dark pea coat.

"…? Isn't this-"

-CRASH!-

A bullet scratched my right shoulder, I ducked inside the phone booth mere seconds before another shots, the glass walls are shattered.

_"S-someone is shooting me with a silenced gun!"_

They are probably running out of bullet right now, so I took the chance to roll out from the ruined booth.

I jumped and hid behind the concrete fence by the telephone booth, I feel no pain, but I realized red fluid running all over my hand, my shoulder is bleeding wildly. I checked it and saw the nasty wound. *sigh* NICE!

"Guess what? I have to rip my favorite T-shirt AGAIN! Gimme a brea-"

"Prepare to die, Demon."

_"She is behind me?!"_

I heard feminine voice behind me, and a cold metal -probably gun barrel- stuck on my head. I can imagine her slowly pulling the trigger.

_"This is it?"_

-KASHA!-

I managed to dodge her pointblank shot by suddenly ducking and I tackled her down. To my surprise she recovered quickly and shot some more.

-*Multiple muffled gunshot*-

_"This is dangerous, what if her shots hit people around here?!"_

Fortunately, right behind me is a tall concrete wall, she kept shooting her handgun while I zigzagged toward her,

-BANG!-BANG!-

"S-STOP MOVING, DEMON!"

I jumped high and landed right behind her. I managed to disarm her and pointed my katana to her neck.

_"G-goodness, I begin to like my power, hahaha._ Please, don't move._"_

I see right through her clear black eyes, it's surprising me… but it's really HER. Her body is trembling wildly, probably because of the cold air, or… the sharp object I pointed to her neck

"… You are freezing, miss."

While pointing my katana I put off my jacket and wrap it around her.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I don't want you to catch cold, Hiiragi Rinku-san, that would be bad for your career as a seiyuu."

The girl's eyes opened widely and I can imagine her gasped behind that surgical mask.

"Y-you recognized m-me? … how?"

I just nodded. "_Of course, duh! I recognized your pea coat which was hanging inside that telephone booth, and although you are wearing a black wig, I recognize your voice._ That's not important, Hiiragi-san, you kept calling me demon, …why is that?"

She tried to escape, but I pulled her hand and pinned her down.

"Hiiragi-san, I-I am sorry, I don't want to hurt you, s-so please just tell me."

… she is surely frightened, I heard her sobbing, and recognized her tears among the downpouring rain… she is crying.

"Um… h-here, I sheathed my katana and put it down, okay? So please tell me everything."

Hiiragi-san nodded slowly, her eyes are still filled with fear.

"And… please calm down, okay?"

I released her, and-

"STUPID!" She pulled out a stun-gun from her pants and about to trigger it.

"HIIRAGI-SAN DON'T USE THAT UNDER DOWNPOURING RAIN!"

Too late, she stuck the stun-gun on my chest and-

-BBZZZZZZZTTTZZZZTT- I feel nothing, but unfortunately for her, she collapsed.

"... _Who's stupid now?_ *sigh*"

**Rinku's Point of View**

...

I feel dizzy… and… slowly I realize my surrounding,

"Where am I? …"

Is it a room? I am laying on a … bed? I somehow recognized this place… hmm…

"*gasp!* N-no! don't come near me!" It's him! My target! He is shirtless, his right shoulder is wrapped with bandages, did I manage to shoot him?

He is sitting on the floor right next to me, investigating my weapons.

He sighed, "*sigh* More precisely, what did you do to yourself, Hiiragi-san? You used a stun-gun under the hard rain."

"…" H-he's right, I …never thought that would happen, but why didn't he get stunned too? *sigh* I forgot, he is a demon. And… *looking around* great, I am in his room.

"…? Oh, don't worry, we are in my boarding room… so umm… your clothes are all soaked wet Hiiragi-san, and… I-I don't think it's right for me to change your clothes, so… can you move your body right now Hiiragi-san?"

"… *nod* let me get changed by myself."

Every inch of my body is… hurt, but… I can do it myself. I don't want him to touch me anyway.

"Do you feel numb? Dizzy? And …thirsty? I heard that's the after effect of being stunned, so… here's some water and… feel free to use the bathroom, okay Hiiragi-san?"

Then he continued investigating my weapons, what for I wonder.

…

He gave me a towel and dry clothes, plain navy blue shirt and shorts, they are… big, *sigh* I don't have any choice do I?

…Why is he doing this? I tried to kill him, and… exactly still going to do it, but he helped me… UGH! Be careful, girl! He must have ulterior motives.

"… Shibasaki… Yuya was it?"

"Y-yes?"

"H-hey! Don't look!"

"EEEH!? You don't use the bathroom? It's right there!"

"NO I WON'T! You'll lock me up!"

"I won't do that."

"TURN AWAY DAMNIT!"

"S-sorry Hiiragi-san, h-here I closed my eyes."

"… _he is so gullible… if he keeps acting like this, then he is a sitting duck to me, *chuckles* it's my lucky day._ So… Yuya, why are you helping me?"

"Come-on Hiiragi-san, I can't leave someone lying there in the middle of the rain, you'll… die."

"…? O-okay, but… you know I was trying to kill you, don't you?"

"…"

"Why do you fell silent now?"

"I… don't know how to answer your question, Hiiragi-san."

"…? What do you mean? …Don't worry, I got changed, y-you may look at me now."

He turned around, and blushed when looking at me, *chuckles* boys.

"I… assume your reason for attempting to kill me is because you think I am a demon, don't you? So I just-"

"You are certainly a demon, Yuya. Can you explain me your super endurance and agility?!"

"! …O-okay y-you have a point there…umm… m-may I ask another question?""

"Hm? what is it?"

"… is somebody… gave you the order to kill me?"

! How does he know? …This guy, he shows no hostility at all… Is he the same person as before, who jumped hundred meters away and moved in the speed of sound? Well, I am going to put him at ease soon, anyway. I guess I'll just tell him everything.

"Yeah, I have a client. What is it to you? I won't tell you anything about my client."

"… Okay, so, are they the one who gave you these weapons and things? I mean… Are they the one facilitated you?"

... his guesses are right, …He is looking at me straight in the eye, as if… trying to read my mind.

"Yeah, they even paid me in advance. What is it to you anyway?"

He looked downward with serious expression, as if saying "as I predicted."

"Umm… I have some other questions-"

"ENOUGH! It's not a talk-show, damnit! You'd better release me now or I'll sue you!"

For mere seconds he glared, that was really frightening me, as if he said, "What give you the right to do so?" But then he looked away.

"So… because of money, you accepted this… "Demon slaying" job?"

"Oh, sure. The money is good you know. I must be careful though, because they don't cover the casualties I made, and will dump me immediately if I made a trace ... _SH*T! I SAID TOO MUCH!_"

But surprisingly, Yuya ignored me… he is still deep in thought. What is he thinking…?

Then he looked startled and whispered, "Someone is coming."

He peeked through the peephole and looked pale all of sudden, he looked confused and about to say something, but suddenly the door is opened slowly. _He didn't lock the door?!_

A couple of guy in black suits and ninja-like masks appeared, one of them -the taller one- pointing Yuya with a silenced gun, and another one –the smaller and fatty one- walking to me.

"*pointing a gun on Rinku's forehead* You failed, miss."

"W-wait! Who are you?!"

Are they my clients? I kneeled down hugging his legs to beg him forgiveness, why is it happening?! It's all your fault Yuya!

"P-please, no!"

"*chuckles* too late, Rinkan, we waited outside for hours and you do nothing. DIE!."

"_N-no way, it can't be happening_. P-please! PLEASE! Give me another chance! I was about to do it, but you guys suddenly come, I-I'll do everything! Please don't!"

"Stop rubbing your breast on my feet, women! We are not interested in the likes of you! You failed! We'll just kill both of you."

"Wait." Yuya interrupted.

"Yuya! It's all your fault!"

I yelled at him, he sighed and looked downward, "I know..." Then he looked at me, "If I am dead, would you release her?"

…?! What?! D-did I heard that wrong?

Both of the suited man looked at each other, confused. Then Yuya continued, "For Hiiragi-san to do all this, she must have her reasons… and… as for me, I have no reasons to keep on living if somebody died because of me… and… if you guys are right… I am a demon anyway, so… I guess I… deserved to be eliminated for the sake of humanity."

…reasons?

…die for the sake of humanity?

What a load of bulls*t!

… How about me?

What is my reason?

…Yes, I have my reason …I need money.

**Rinku's Reminiscent**

I need money to start over again. I wanted to quit showbiz and leave everything behind, and that was when suddenly a bag filled with money arrived on front of my apartment, followed by a phone-call from an unknown number, they said, "Kill this guy and we will give you more."

I thought it was a joke, but when I checked the money, it was all real money. I was overjoyed and gladly accept their offer without second thought.

_I…really need the money. _

I accepted their offer and spent almost half of the money for... shopping, party and things.

The following day a couple of bags arrived on front of my apartment room. One of the bag contained detailed information about "the target", Hoshijiro-high uniforms, and a duplicated key, surprisingly the other one contained weapons. I got another call, they told me to be careful and leave no trace, they also told me that my target is not a human, so I don't need to feel guilty. Then, to make sure, I decided to learn my target.

I followed him for a few weeks, fortunately my schedule was not really tight because… I don't have so many schedules. At the point I concluded that the target positively holding inhuman powers, I devised plans to kill the target without the weapons, because I was too afraid to use them.

Then… my first attempt to kill him was failed. I don't know why, but the target survived my trap.

After the incident in Shinjuku, where the target made contact with me, my client insisted me to do the execution immediately during the following week, they even gave me an ultimatum. At that point I begin to wonder why they choose me to do it, especially about how did they watch my every move. I freaked out, I can't think any other way… so I… decided to do it today. And here I am witnessing the most peculiar situation.

This guy… is he out of his mind? What is his motivation? He got nothing if he saved me. Why is he willing to give up his life for someone else? For me? The one who tried to kill him? Is it bravery or desperation?

Is he… really a demon? Because… even a human, even me, I never think that way. I… I only think about myself and do things only to my favor. If… my target is really a demon… then… I am… worst than a demon. Because… I-

"*Chuckles* nice speech young man, your parents must be proud of you, it's all good, right, partner?" The taller man's gargling voice startled me, then he handed me his gun.

"Miss, he is your target, so please, do your job! I give you your last chance."

I… looked at the gun …and my hands are… shivering… I… don't know what to do. Suddenly I hope someone heard this commotion and call the police, but… it's so early in the morning and it's still raining so hard…

_Damnit! Why am I faltering now?_

"HEY! DO IT!" the smaller guy pointed his gun to my head, again.

"I-I… umm…" I slowly got up and walking closer to Yuya… he looks awfully sad.

"DO IT!" the one who gave me his gun slapped my butt, then he continued, "*groan* STUPID WOMAN! You said you will do everything didn't you? *chuckles* Come-on now! It's much better than selling your body to a producer!"

"!? T-that's not-"

"Shut up woman! We learned everything about you. If you don't want we spread the facts regarding your scandals further, *gesturing cutting throat* kill him!"

Yuya's is wide eyed, probably surprised by what the taller guy said. He shook his head displaying deep disappointment.

W-why is this happening… now they are blackmailing me. It's all your fault, Yuya! Everything is your fault! …but… wait… he is… not the one to blame… It's all my fault to begin with… I brought all this crap to myself.

"And… one more thing." Again, the gargling voice startled me, this time he pulled out his cell-phone and showing me a picture, "If you don't want anything bad happens to her, please do it NOW!"

-KABLAAAARRRR!-

A thunder was heard. I am petrified after looking at the picture in the cell-phone. It's my daughter, she is unconscious and her small figure is tied in the backseat of a car. They… even found out about my daughter and involved her now?! W-what should I do?

"*sob* what did you do to her?!" I can do nothing… I tried my best to hide my worries… but I can't.

"Heh, why are you crying all of sudden Hiiragi Rinku?! HYAHAHAHAHA! You dirty idol, you got pregnant and gave birth when you were still 16?! I wonder how your fans would react if I show them your "true color". HAHAHAHAHA! My stomach hurts! Don't worry, we do nothing, for now, but if you don't kill him we will-"

Surprisingly Yuya held my hand, I couldn't help but looking at him straight in the eye, he… smiled sadly and spoke calmly,

"Do it."

He lifted my hand which is holding the gun and guided it to point it right to his heart, he released my hand and left me in the position of pointing a gun to his heart.

"*sob* Y-Yuya?"

"… just do it."

"?! …Why are you doing this? Did you hear them Yuya? I am a bitch. *chuckles* You are going to be killed by a bitch."

Yuya looked downward, his eyes are watering, "*sigh* maybe… every bad rumor about you, are all true…"

"*chuckles* yeah, so what?! Disappointed? *chuckles* you're just another looser, you are fooled by my falseness, you know?"

Yuya lifted his face, "… like I said, maybe… every bad rumor about you, are all true, Hiiragi-san, but I know another thing which is also true."

"Hm? So? What is that? Just tell me, you talked too much and made me sick, Yuya."

"It's about your daughter, you love her very much, don't you? And I know she needs you, Hiiragi-san… so… do it for her."

"…Yuya…"

"Hiiragi-san, please stop crying and do it. Like I said, it's for your daughter, she will need her mother by her side…I know how hard it is to left alone... she needs you, you must save her. Look at your position Hiiragi-san, what choices left for you except to kill me? And… I am a demon, am I not? So… don't be hesitant. Maybe… this is just how it should be…"

_He said all that with calm and soothing tone, I feel his sincere intention and sadness at once. Is this how it should be? Somehow… I feel so small and meaningless in front of him._

I tumble on his chest, "Yuya… I can't!"

"MOTHERFU*****! *point gun at Yuya and Rinku* Why are you suddenly cuddling in front of us?! I GAVE YOU YOUR LAST CHANCE B*TCH! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DONE! NOW I'LL KILL BOTH OF-"

"U-umm… guys, please hold on, okay. She is just not ready yet. Please, don't do anything reckless. Please."

…? How could you be very calm in situation like this Yuya? You are going to die! What did you do to deserve all this Yuya? This is insane! I can't do this!

"KILL HIM!"

The smaller man also lost his patience and put his gun barrel on my head, Yuya parted my hug and nodded to me. He guided my hand to point the gun to his chest again.

"…Hiiragi-san."

"*Shaking head* I can't!"

"Please! You can! You must do this, … by the way, what's your daughter's name Hiiragi-san?

"*sob-sob* her name is Nozomi"

"Nozomi? Her name means Hopes right? You must... wish the best for her life don't you Hiiragi-san? Every parent must feel the same…"

Yuya smiled and stare at distance nostalgically, I don't understand, then Yuya continued, "Do it for her, for Nozomi-chan."

"*sob and whine* I… I am sorry, Yuya. *cocking the gun*"

"I-it's okay… come-on, you can close your eyes a-and do it, I-I have no regret. And l-lastly… please stay away from problems like this in the future, o-okay Hiiragi-san?"

"…"

"…"

"*sob* I can't! DAMNIT! I CAN'T! I CAN'T KILL YOU!"

"*sigh* see? She can't do it, guys… but I CAN DO THIS!"

Yuya snatched my gun, threw me to the bed right behind him and did wall-run to dodge the gunshots from the men in black, he tornado-kicked the men.

He balanced himself and aimed his gun to the men in black who are now lying on the floor, but surprisingly the short guy shot at Yuya and one of his bullets struck his stomach, Yuya cringed in pain and reflexively shot the short man and hit his right thigh, the short man curled in pain. The short man then shot his entire bullet desperately, but none of them hit Yuya .

"*throwing his empty gun* F*CK! You'll pay for this!"

The taller man helped his friend to walk, then they escaped through the wide opened door.

"We must follow them! I believe they are bringing your daughter in their car, it's our chance!"

Yuya said that while holding blood bursting from his stomach…

"Yuya, you are wounded!"

"We have no time, come-on!"

Yuya pulled my hand, he handed me the gun and picked his katana and we went downstair.

**Yuya's Point of View**

I don't know what would happen if Hiiragi-san pulled the trigger for real back there, *trembling in fear* I am very fortunate.

It's still raining so hard, we are already on the street looking to all directions.

"THERE! THAT CAR!"

We spotted them not far away from my position, they're running toward a black sedan which is parked randomly on the deserted street, Hiiragi-san aimed toward them.

"STOP! What if your daughter is inside the car?! Let me handle this." Hiiragi-san looked nervous, she nodded reluctantly.

I hate to do this, but I have no other choices. I am sorry, father your katana will be tainted with blood.

I jumped with all my might, the men in black noticed me and shot at me, _just how many guns they are having?!"_

Luckily, none of their shots hit me, I landed safely and zigzagged toward them. They ran out of bullet again, I noticed fear from their body language. _Here I come!_

"URRRYYAAAAAAA!"

-SLICE-SLICE-STAB-SLICE-

Then I noticed Hiiragi-san standing right behind me."Hiiragi-san, here's the car key! Please take a look inside the car!"

She nodded and picked the key, but then she commented, "You don't kill them, Yuya?!"

Yeah, actually I used the blunt side of my father's katana, they are lying on the ground unconscious,

"We need them to talk, I doubt they are masterminds of all this…"

"Y-you sure?!"

Then we heard muffled crying, "Mommyyyy! Mommyyyy!"

"NOZOMI!" Hiiragi quickly opened the backseat door and we found Nozomi-chan tied there, I cut the ropes and released her.

"Mommyy!" Nozomi-chan cried hardly and buried her face on her mother's chest, she is so small… she is probably a year younger than Hilda-chan.

Hiiragi-San is also crying, "*sob*-*sob* I am so glad! I am so glad! Thank goodness."

_"Yeah… thank goodness, I guess… everything turned out to be okay?"_

"*chuckles* puny youngsters, you think you'll get away easily?"

_"S-SH*T! one of the men in black got up!"_

It's the short guy, he slowly stood up and showing something in his hand, it's a grenade. Both Hiiragi-san and Nozomi-chan are petrified in fear.

"Hiiragi-san, bring Nozomi-chan away from here!"

"NICE TRY! Why don't you just die together!" the short guy pulled the safety off and threw the grenade at my direction."

-CLANG-

I hit the grenade with my katana baseball-style, it is now thrown back to the short guy, I hugged both Hiiragi-san and Nozomi-chan and jumped as far as I can.

-BTOOOM!-

The explosion destroyed the sedan and burned it, …I can smell burnt flesh…

I can feel the heat of the explotion piercing through the cold rain. Thankfully, I jumped quite far away from the blasting zone, I checked both Hiiragi-san and Nozomi-chan, they're shivering, but they're okay.

"W-we're safe! WE'RE SAFE! Wooohooooo~ *jump-jump*"

"*sob* m-mom, who is that onii-chan? He acts funny."

"O-Oni? Y-yeah… you can call him Oni-chan, Nozomi…"

"…Oni? Mom, I called him "Onii-chan", not "Oni-chan", he is not looks like a demon to me…"

"…Y-you are right Nozomi, …he is not a demon…"

The fact that I am survived from such danger with both Hiiragi-san and her daughter, made me forgot another fact, I killed TWO people today.

"…? What's wrong Yuya-kun?"

Among the sound of the hard rain, we heard sirens from somewhere, "Hey, Hiiragi-san, you better go away from here."

"*sigh* I won't do that Yuya."

Hiiragi-san put her hand on my shoulder, "You… showed something wonderful to me and my daughter today… you showed us hopes… I won't leave our hopes behind."

"…? Umm… I think I don't get it, ehehe… what do you- ugh…"

I can hear voices, and then everything went black…

**The same day 06.00am**

It's the same morning like always, in the kitchen, when I sit with my mom to have breakfast. The difference is, my mom suddenly got interested in something about last night.

"Maiko, did you sleep well last night?"

"Hm? Sure, why?"

"Lucky you, it was storming last night, I couldn't sleep because of the hard rain."

"Eeeh? Really? I didn't realize, is everything okay?"

"Well… nothing happens around here, but um… why don't we turn on the TV? Let's watch the news."

"Okay, *picked the remote and turned on the TV*"

Well… yeah, it turned out to be storming last night and every channel talked about it, then… after I changed channels randomly, something caught my attention.

"*gasp* Y-Yuya-kun?"

"Eh? What's wrong Maiko?"

"Mom! That's Yuya-kun's picture!"

"… Yeah right, that's your boyfriend."

"Mom, he's not my… AAARGH! Whatever!" I raised the volume."

"Maiko, you dare to say "whatever" to me now?"

"SSSSHHH!"

"W-what? Did you just-"

I kissed my mom's cheek, "Alright mom, I am sorry, now let's watch the news."

It's a live report which occurs inside a hospital building, I recognized the unique decoration of the building, it must Shibuya Medical Center, and in the screen, I can see a photograph of Yuya-kun lying unconscious on a hospital bed, along with Rinkan's photograph, … _What's going on?_

-/… this incident involved the national idol Hiiragi Rinku, and a boy named… Shibasaki Yuya./-

Then… that really is Yuya-kun's photograph in the screen.

-/… right now I am with officer Ishizaki, a detective from NPA,/-

Mom yelled, "Eh?! That's Ishizaki-san!"

Yeah… today's news filled with familiar faces.

-/Good morning officer Ishizaki, umm… would you mind telling me the detail of the incident? *handed a mic to the officer*./-

_… Incident?_

-"/Well… to tell you the truth, we are still gathering info from the scene and the people around the vicinity at this moment, and um… what I can tell you right now is… we concluded that both Hiiragi and this Shibasaki guy are the victims."/-

_Victims? Of what?!_

-/Er… sir, would you mind telling me what do you mean by "they are victims?" *handed the mic to the officer again*/-

-/"…Ah! I am sorry, I might trigger misunderstanding. *ahem* for your information, both Hiiragi and Shibasaki are okay, but Shibasaki is… unconscious at this moment. Um… According to Ms. Hiiragi Rinku, her daughter was kidnapped and Shibasaki was the one helped them"/-

-/"?! Pardon me, did you say that Hiiragi has a daughter?"/-

_Y-yeah, Hiiragi Rinku has a daughter? Did I hear that wrong?_

-/"Well… yeah? What's wrong? That was the statement from Hiiragi herself, umm… oh! I understand, but I refuse to comply about it further, okay. I'll only answer questions regarding the incident."/-

-/"A-alright, um… I heard that the suspect was… KILLED, what have happened? And… how many suspect was there?"/-

_The suspect was killed?!_

-/"… I can't tell you the detail because we are still investigating the cause of death for the suspect, but… yeah, he was killed because of his own weapon which was… um… let's say backfired."/-

-/"… so, there was only one suspect?'/-

-/"… yeah we are still investigating to figure out the possibilities of another suspect, so... Is there anymore questions? I am afraid I must standby in my position really soon,"/-

-/"Um… well, I think that's all for this moment, sir. Thank you for your time officer Ishizaki, we really appreciate your cooperation and…"/-

I haven't touched my breakfast, and when I peek at my watch- "Oh shoot! I am late! Bye mom!"

I halfheartedly go to school, today. Yuya is in the hospital right now, I don't know the detail about what have happened… but somehow… I think it's related to the recent incident in his boarding room and the murder cases at once. But I can't think straight at this moment.

"How come, a super human like him… collapsed? *sigh* Yuya-kun…"

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.: Grammatical errors here and there. I own nothing.

#11

"… psst! …hey… Maiko-san… hey… Maiko-san, wake up…"

…I can feel someone shaking my shoulder… and I recognize this voice… "What's wrong Yuya-kun?"

I found myself in a hospital room, resting my head on Yuya-kun's bed. He is still in his hospital Pjs and I am still in my uniform.

"Oops! I-I am sorry, Yuya-kun, am I past the visiting hour? What time is it?"

Somehow he looks panic, he whispered, "Don't mind about that Maiko-san! That's not the problem, more importantly, check this out."

Surprisingly, Yuya-kun pull off his IV needle, I was about to yell at him, but he covered my mouth, he gestured me to keep silent and then he jumped off the bed and walked to the room door, he whispered, "We are being locked in!"

He twisted the door-knob slowly several times, and yes. The door won't budge.

I whispered, "This is definitely confusing, what's the meaning of this?"

Yuya silently checked every corners of the room before he finally sat on the floor and said, "I don't know."

"…"

And mere seconds after that, the electricity is out.

-BZZZT-

"_Uh-oh… suddenly I feel dizzy and wobbly…_ Yuya… it's pitch black here… it's *gasp-gasp* totally dark out! I can't *gasp* I can't breathe."

I reached to the blackness, but my hands reached nothing, then I feel someone covering my mouth and hold me from behind, I assume it's Yuya-kun, he whispered, "just close your eyes, and please ease your breathing, Maiko-san because, …"

I heard so many heavy footsteps outside the room, I tried to calm myself, but still my heart is beating so fast… not only because of the tension and my darkness phobia, but also because Yuya-kun's warmth wrapping around my nervous and trembling body.

Yuya whispered straight to my ears, "I don't know what the meaning of this, but I am positive we are being surrounded. What's going on?"

Yeah… it's strange, because hours before, everything is normal. Something is not right… and to think about it, this hospital is strange to begin with…

It's been a week since Yuya-kun hospitalized. Haruya and I tried to visit him for several times before, but the NPA and the hospital prohibited visitors in his room, probably because Yuya-kun is still under investigation for his involvement regarding Hiiragi Rinku's daughter kidnapping case.

Suddenly this morning when I was at school, I got a call from the hospital, they told me that Yuya needs me as his blood donor, I was panic and left the school immediately with Haruya, but strangely, when Haruya and I arrived at the hospital, I was the only one allowed to visit Yuya-kun, because I am his donor.

At that time I was wondering, why it should be me. I know, my blood type is O, therefore it is possible for me to donate my blood to anyone, but isn't it strange for a hospital this big to run out of blood supply? But, in the end I allowed them to take my blood, because I was too worried about Yuya-kun… and after that, after they took my blood and let me visit Yuya-kun's room… this is what happens.

I wanna ask Yuya-kun whether he found this hospital strange or not, but I think it's already too late for that.

"… Yuya-kun… it's too dark… and honestly I… I am scared."

"?! It's the first time I heard that Maiko-san, what's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing… I just… scared. Who are they? What are they going to do to us? And what are they doing outside? Are they… waiting for orders or something?"

"… I am not sure…"

Light bulb appeared above my head, "Yuya-kun, I have an Idea." I said that while looking behind, searching Yuya-kun's clear brown eyes through the blackness

"Hmm… I think I understand," then, Yuya pulled me inside somewhere cramped, I assume it's the wardrobe.

"Y-Yuya-kun, how do you see the direction to this place? As for me, I see nothing at all."

Yuya said nothing, as if to tell me that I don't need to know how… Then I heard him closing the wardrobe's doors.

"O-okay… Yuya-kun, we don't know what is happening, and what is the intention of those people outside, but… let's get ready."

I can imagine Yuya-kun nodded firmly. I peek through between the doors of the wardrobe, then suddenly the room door kicked open and I heard muffled gunshots, they are using silencers on their guns and shot somewhere.

I am panic, because I have no idea where are they shooting at, I closed my eyes tightly, bracing for the worst, and I can feel Yuya-kun embracing me as if that is the least he can do to protect me.

They ceased fire, so far I don't hurt at all, but I almost cried because of the tension, I tried to ease my nervousness and slowly opened the wardrobe,

"PERSONA!"

I casted Hamaon to the air, the blinding white light made the armed men panic, I could see full armored men inside the room. Some of them shot randomly and hit their comrades.

_"As I predicted, they are wearing night vision goggles. The light just now must be really blinding to them. … are they the NPA? But… I don't see any "POLICE" signs on their turtle-suits. Whoever they are, they are definitely hostile."_

I was a bit startled when Yuya pulled my hand, he lifted me up and we are running through the commotion, when we are already outside the room, we are welcomed with another gunshots, Yuya wrapped his hands around me, again, he is protecting me from the gunshots.

"Y-Yuya!? Are you okay?"

"*pant-pant* I am okay! Don't worry!" I blindly checking his body, fortunately, I can tell that he is really okay, then he said, "This way!"

Yuya pulled my hand, I try to keep my pace with him, and behind us I can hear so many heavy footsteps and muffled gunshots.

"Yuya-kun, It's too dark, I don't know where to go."

"Just follow me Maiko-san."

Then I can feel him lifted my body and carry me bridal-style… I feel nostalgic. I took the opportunity to check his body once again.

"H-hey, ehehe that tickles, Maiko-san! Wh-ahaha what are you doing! D-don't ahaha don't grope my chest! Ahahaha."

"*relieved exhale* I thought you were hurt Yuya-kun, but it seems you are okay."

Then he suddenly stopped and put me down, I no longer hear the heavy footsteps behind us, but it's still too dark and I don't know where we are. Then I can hear Yuya lifted something heavy.

"Um… what are you doing Yuya-kun?"

"… Making a Dokodemo Door, ehehe."

"Dokodemo Door? Do you think you are Doraemon?!"

"Honestly, we really need Doraemon in situation like this, and I just pretend to be one."

"? ... what do you mean? Oh, w-whatever… _it's just his usual childish but brilliant reasoning._"

Then he lifted my body again and put me inside somewhere cramped… and again, I heard him dragged and lifted heavy things.

Then I can feel him sitting next to me and whispered, "We're in the morgue."

"Wha the f-"

"Ssssh~" he gently put his hands on my mouth, "Calm down Maiko-san… Um… want me to tell you the detail about where exactly we are?"

I shook my head frantically. I whispered, "B-by the way, w-we are sitting on something s-s-soft and oddly c-c-cold, w-what is this?"

"Umm… don't worry, that's just… a leather carpet,"

"B-b-but, why the carpet is somewhat having b-b-bones and it s-s-smells w-weird?"

"Shhh~"

…I assume that I am inside somekinda isolated and cramped-metal-box-shaped place, because when I can hear the many footsteps outside, they are muffled. I hear talking,

"… damn that Roadrunner. Hey! What about the girl? Do you guys found her?"

"N-no sir, I believe she is still with the target, because none of us saw them part ways."

"…that boy is smart, he will try to get out no matter what, contact our men outside, and tell them to kill the target and the girl on sight! Now, let's check the vents!"

Then I heard them moved away, we waited for another minutes to make sure that none of them stay in the morgue.

"This is so sudden," Yuya whispered, I am a bit startled.

"Yeah, hours ago it was just a normal hospital wasn't it? How could they do this here?" I picked my cell-phone and about to open it, but Yuya stopped me.

"S-stop! I don't want you to scream! Um… I don't want you to see where we are. Let's get out of here first."

"W-what do you mean?"

He left my side and I assume he opened the entrance of this cramped place, because I can breathe nicer air all of sudden, then I can feel his hand holding mine to guide me outside.

"That was the furnace, I don't want you to see what was under our feet, ehehe."

"Don't tell me…" I decided to ignore the scary imagination in my head and opened my cell-phone, the light from my cell-phone screen feels so bright. "It's 02.23am. Strangely, there's no signal."

"…are they blocking the signal? W-wow… that's almost impossible, it seems we are dealing with the wrong dudes."

"... More importantly Yuya-kun, they're going to kill us. What are we going to do?"

"…don't worry Maiko-san I'll protect you, we'll find the way. For now, let's move carefully."

"O-okay…"

"and… Maiko-san,"

"Yes?"

I use my cell-phone to light the area where Yuya-kun is standing, I just want to see him clearly. Beyond the dim and pale light of my cell-phone screen I recognize his glasses gleaming, hiding his beautiful eyes from me.

"What is it Yuya-kun?"

"… erm… N-nothing."

"…? Hey, just tell me, baka." I unconsciously slapped his head, I cursed my habit. "S-sorry, was it hurt? M-my bad, you aren't fully recovered yet are you? Sorry."

He scratched his head and smiling sheepishly, "I don't feel pain, so don't worry, ehehe… um… I just wanna tell you… that…"

"You wanna tell me…? What?"

"I-I wanna tell you that I…"

_Oh, I know, it's about my FLATNESS again isn't it? Or my BEAUTIFUL legs again?_ *sigh*

"Maiko-san… I am in love with you."

"Yeah, right. I know, what do you expect? I am FLAT and- WHAT!?"

"SSSHHH!"

Yuya covered my mouth, someone might heard my voice just now because I heard hasty footsteps from somewhere. Yuya lifted me up and run like hell.

Minutes later we arrived in an office like room, I can tell because this time the room has windows and dimly lit by the light from outside.

Yuya put me down and slowly closed and locked the door.

"Yuya-kun, I am sorry… I-I was suddenly screaming, but-but-but that was your fault for saying that out of nowhere."

Yuya sat on the floor, "… So… what would you say?"

"W-w-w-what do you mean?"

"What would you say… about my… feeling… Maiko-san?"

"Y-y-your feeling? Um… w-w-why are you being persistent all of sudden, Yuya-kun? I-I-I-It's not like you."

He looks dejected, "F-forget it then, ehehe… I don't mind if you don't feel the same way Maiko-san, I-I really want to tell you how I feel… that's all."

"*sigh* it's not THAT simple, Yuya-kun…But, why? Why so sudden? Do you think it's the right time for that?"

I can feel his stare piercing through my soul, the situation is a bit awkward for me, then he spoke, "I also don't think it's the right time for this, I am sorry... but, that's it, I just want you to know that I… I-I-I really like you."

"…? R-really? *sigh* of all the time we spent together, why telling me now?"

"C-come on, you are a sharp girl Maiko-san, you must've guessed the reason why I am telling this now."

"*chuckles* I have my guesses, but I want you to tell me."

"…seriously-"

"Be a man and say it."

"O-okay-okay… *Sigh* just don't laugh, okay, Maiko-san."

"*chuckles* I can't guarantee."

"Aww, come-on… it's so embarrassing."

"*slapping Yuya's head* just say it."

"O-okay… *sigh* *clearing throat* You know-"

"I don't"

"*sigh* back there, when I thought I am going to die, I kept thinking about you-"

"Go on Yuya-kun, I am listening."

"Maiko-san, I am serious."

"*chuckles*… I guess."

I thought Yuya would give-up and stopped, but he continued,

"*sigh* when I slowly losing my consciousness, your smile, your pouting face, your words, your punches, your… voice. Every bit and pieces of the memories from the time I spent with you, are flashing through my mind… and at that time Maiko-san," to my surprise, Yuya bravely held my hands, then he continues, "at that time I realized, that without realizing it… you've become the center of my life… Y-y-you are m-m-my reason to keep struggling… you are the reason I am here now, therefore I want to tell you this feeling of mine, because I don't want to feel the same regret I felt before… you are dear to me Maiko-san."

"…"

"Okay, you may laugh Maiko-san…"

"_W-wow. W-what should I say? _I-it's surprising Yuya-kun, I never thought you would say that, I... Uh..." I failed to hide my embarrassed smile, Yuya realized it, he smiled brightly.

"…so…?"

He keeps staring at me, demanding for an answer… But I can't look at him… and my hands are still in his.

There was an awkward silence for awhile… I enjoy the silence which suddenly filled the room…then when I thought I brave enough to tell him the truth,

"Yuya-kun, have you ever think about what is gonna happen between me and Haruya if I… accept your feeling?"

"Eh? Um… Harumi-san? ...!"

Yuya seems to know what I meant, his face is showing disbelief, but before I able to answer him further, another unusual thing happens:

"…can… he..ar… me? …-ey!...-lease….-nswer me!"

An unfamiliar feminine voice rang in my head, it wasn't clear, but I can tell that… something is heard, but not by my ears… but by my mind… and strangely, it seems I am not the only one heard it.

"M-Maiko-san, did you just…?"

I nodded confusedly. "Don't tell me, just now you "heard" the same thing?"

"Y-yeah, the… voice just now, who was that?"

Then the voice answers, "My name is Yamagishi Fuuka. Thank god, it seems you guys are okay."

"Yamagishi Fuuka? M-Maiko-san, w-w-who is she? Y-your acquaintance?"

"N-no, I never know any Yamagishi before, especially the one who can speak telepathically."

"Um… Maiko-chan, Yuya-kun, let's talk about it later, I can sense someone is getting closer to your position."

Is she a persona user? I better ask her straight, "You sensed someone? So… are you a persona user, Yamagishi-san?"

"Yes. Come on guys, we don't have the time! I'll guide you to the best escape route."

Yuya nodded firmly, I guess we don't have any other choices but to trust this Yamagishi girl. Who is she I wonder. Then Yamagishi-san continues, "Alright, you don't have to worry, because only the two of you can hear my voice. You are now inside one of the doctors' offices on the third floor, your best escape route for now is heading to the roof-top two floors above you. Now, please leave the room and turn right until you find a vending machine."

We did as she said, we went out of the room and turn right, Yuya-kun asked me to deactivate my cell-phone, because he afraid someone might call my number to detect us. It's still a mystery for me about how Yuya can see in the dark. When we are already in front of a vending machine, I decided to ask something to Yamagishi-san, I whispered, "Yamagishi-san, I keep wondering, what did you mean by "best escape route for now"."

"Because, the armed groups are still on the move, they keep searching you guys in every corners, there's a possibility that they'll set ambushes in every staircases in this hospital."

"… possibility? I assume you had difficulties tracking them?"

"Actually, Yes. I am sorry, Maiko-chan, somehow, it's hard for me to detect them."

"Yamagishi-san, your power to detect our position and communicate telepathically is astounding, if you have difficulties detecting the armed groups, there must be something."

"You're right Maiko-chan, among the armed groups, there's a devil summoner and at this moment he is trying to track you down with his power, but don't worry, it clashes with mine, therefore both me and the devil summoner, having difficulty to track each other's position at this moment."

"A devil summoner? It seems we're in deep sh*t, Yuya-kun."

"You're right Maiko-san, remember in my father's journal? He noted that devil summoners can be the worst opponents for persona users."

"Yeah… um, thank you for risking your own safety to guide us, Yamagishi-san, please be careful."

"*giggles* don't worry Maiko-san, I am not alone. There's so many old friends with me right now, I even have Minato-kun by my side at this moment."

"Eh!? really?" Yuya sounded excited all of sudden. This time I am the one covering his mouth.

"Pipe down, baka!"

"S-sorry Maiko-san, I am just glad, s-so where should we go from here Yamagishi-san?"

And then, instead of Yamagishi-san's calm and soothing voice, we heard a surprisingly familiar cheery voice telepathically, "From there, turn left and you'll find the staircase, be careful though, we still have difficulties detecting traps or ambushes, please move carefully, okay guys?"

Yuya mumbled and stuttered, "K-K-K-Kujikawa R-R-R-Rise? I-is that y-you?"

The said girl giggled and answered, "Yeah, problem? *giggles* it's been a long time, right Yuya? Come on, keep moving, we can talk a bunch later."

We walked carefully to the said direction, then Yuya-kun whispered, "Yamagishi-san and Rise-san was right, there are men guarding the staircase, let's hope there's no devil summoner among them. Eh?! you are shaking Maiko-san, what's wrong?"

"R-really? Yuya-kun, somehow I am feeling nervous… something powerful is-"

"DING~ DING~ DING~"

That was the most creepy bell sound I've ever heard… I keep sweating and shaking, for I felt a terrifyingly strong presence nearby.

"This is bad, he detected us… it's him… the devil summoner, e-even without summoning my Persona, I can sense him nearby…"

I grasped Yuya-kun's hand tightly, he caressed my hair probably trying to calm me down. Somehow, Yamagishi-san and Rise's voice is no longer heard.

Then, a steady footsteps is heard in front of us, followed by many other hasty footsteps, and red laser pointers aimed straight to our direction. A manly voice spoke,

"There's nowhere to run, why don't you just surrender? I promise you, we won't do anything bad."

Yuya shouted, "I doubt that, what do you want from us?"

"Heh, at the beginning we thought you as a threat, but why don't you work for us instead? We could use some youngsters in our group, especially the cute missy over there."

"_C-creepy._ I can't see your faces, but I can tell that your group is filled with lonely old dudes, sorry I am not interested."

"Aha~ what a brave girl… hehehe, you sure you wanna deny my offer? You know? You can be the queen of our group, I guess, my leader would gladly accept a brave girl like you… furthermore you are a Persona user just like him."

"!"

His statement felt like a punch to my senses… if he is trustworthy, then we had clues about this "group".

"…? Oh, you thought you might get useful information from me? It's okay, ask me anything, I'll answer you honestly. In one condition of course, join us. Because, if not-"

Then the laser pointers aimed to our heads.

_What should I do?! I gotta act fast, or else Yuya will be a real bullet-sponge this time._

I have no time, I decided to throw my shoes blindly to the front, as I expected they shot at us, I know Yuya would cover me like always, but not his time, it's my turn to cover him, I pushed Yuya backward and spread my hands wide. The next things heard are muffled gunshots and Yuya-kun's desperate shouts.

"MAIKOOOO!"

-DRRRRT-KASHA-KASHA-DRRRT-

"CEASE FIRE, MEN! WE ARE WASTING OUR BULLETS!"

"…"

"Ch! Smart girl."

**…**

My plan worked, I and Yuya-kun escaped the armed men safely, we are now hiding somewhere in the fourth floor, we are very close to the rooftop.

"Maiko-san?! How did you do that?"

"Easy, I used the power of my Persona without summoning her."

"Eh? You can do that?!"

"Sure, it's tough, but I managed to do it. Ughhh, my body."

"Maiko-san, you are hurt!" Yuya noticed the countless holes on my attire.

"Don't worry, those are only scratches, I am okay."

"But you're bleeding."

"Don't worry, I can heal myself, remember? It's because the technique I used was only temporarily strengthened my endurance, unfortunately against bullets it's not very effective, the bullet were unable to pierce my body, but still the impacts hurt me."

"Thank god, you gave me a heart attack back there Maiko-san."

"Hm? Afraid of losing me?"

"Y-yeah of course… I was freaked out, I almost peed my pants."

"*giggles* so sweet. ... get up baka! We gotta move! *slapping Yuya's head*"

I healed myself and got up, and then-

"…guys…an you… hear me?"

"Maiko-san, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's Risette, she is trying to contact us… should we wait for her?"

"… Maiko-san, I believe she'll reach us in the end, so let's keep moving."

"But where?"

"To the rooftop of course. Yamagishi-san told us that, right? I assume, there will be our friends waiting on the rooftop, or something like that."

"…? Um… what made you sure about that?"

"He is right." It's Rise, it seems she reached us in the end. Rise complied, "on the rooftop, our men are waiting for you with a helicopter."

I can't help but wondering, "Our men? They can't get in?"

"Unfortunately there's a reason about why our men can't get in, we'll tell you about that later. Um… now you are quite far away from the next staircase, and I am afraid there will be another bad guy waiting you there."

Yuya interrupted, "Let's try a shortcut."

"Shortcut?" I said that with Rise in unison.

"Oh come-on, it's so simple; we will make the way straight to the rooftop. I couldn't do that on the previous floor, but since the rooftop is right above us, I can do it."

""Make the way"? Don't tell me you are going to… "

"Yes, Maiko-san!"

-BOOM-

Yuya jumped up, and left a big hole through the ceiling. I comically dropped my jaw on the floor and I believe that the same thing happened to Rise who are now watching over us. Everything is now lit up under the pale moonlight which is escaping through the big hole.

Yuya landed on his previous position and offered his hand, "let's go up! It seems there is a battle on the rooftop."

A battle? So that's why our comrades can't get in from there? They are intercepted by the enemy.

Yuya lift me bridal style and we jumped up. On the rooftop, I could see men fighting one to another and a helicopter waiting steadily with its rotors keep spinning.

We landed safely and shouted to the air, "Rise-san, I can't recognize our men, they're all wearing black attires."

I guess I know the answer, "They are the ones without masks."

"Maiko-chan is right, Yuya. Our men are without black masks, and actually they are fighting the same person."

"The same person? Our enemy divided himself into four to fight our friends?"

"Yes, Maiko-chan, and don't worry, Fuuka-senpai is now assisting them in finding the real one, you better hurry and get inside the helicopter, our priority is to escort you out of there!"

"Let's go Maiko-san!"

Yuya pulled my hand and we run toward the helicopter, a beautiful girl with blazing red hair came out from the helicopter, she opened door of the passenger seats and shouted, "Hurry up! Akihiko and the others can't hold the enemy forever!"

We hopped in the helicopter and it took off immediately. In the air I decided to strike up a conversation with the girl who is now piloting the chopper.

"Thank you very much, you saved us, my name is Maiko."

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you." I didn't notice that he girl is already wearing a big headphone-like thing, I noticed Yuya wear the same thing, he offered me one and I put it on.

"You can only communicate through this, Maiko-san, and um… my friend said, she thank you very much, and her name is Oohashi Maiko, I am Shibasaki Yuya, we are pleased to meet you."

"Oh, I see. Just call me Mitsuru, pleased to meet you too."

"Um… Mitsuru-san,"

"Yes, Oohashi?"

"How about our friends outside? They are still fighting the enemy, should we help them?"

"Don't worry we can count on them, another helicopter will come for them in seconds, look."

Mitsuru-san pointed to the right, and yes, a helicopter is heading to the direction of the hospital.

"Thank goodness. Um… I am really glad, Mitsuru-san, once more, I'd like to thank you *bowing deeply*"

"Me too" Yuya mirrored me, Mitsuru-san giggled.

"You're welcome. We have to be careful though, I am sure our enemies are still on the move."

"Enemies? *sigh* I wonder why they after me and Yuya-kun."

Mitsuru-san kept silent for awhile, and then she spoke, "Actually, their sole target is Shibasaki, and we are still trying to figure out their real purpose for trying to kill him, but after I witnessed the way Shibasaki made a hole by breaking through to that concrete, I have a theory."

Yuya fell silent and seemed to be deep in thought, I asked Mitsuru-san, "So… what is your theory?"

"It's obvious that Yuya is a threat to our enemy, I think it's because of his power… and… I hate to say this in front of him, but… Yuya-kun… we are positive that you are not a human, and you are possibly a threat to us mankind."

After that, I couldn't find another topic to bring up.

**04.32am**

The helicopter landed somewhere in Tokyo on a skyscraper I've seen before, I never imagine I would visit such amazing place. The inside of this place is like a fancy hotel.

When I and Yuya arrived at the lounge, we are greeted by Kujikawa Rise and a girl with long green hair. There also Minato-san and some other teenagers I've never seen before, Mitsuru-san took a seat beside Minato-san, they are discussing something.

Rise offered Yuya a high-five, Yuya responded nervously, "Yuya-kun! Long time no see! *giggles* I am glad we did it!"

The green haired girl spoke, "Yeah, that was seriously dangerous, I am glad everybody are alright, um… Yuya-kun, Maiko-san, I am Yamagishi Fuuka, nice to meet you."

Yamagishi-san offered her hand to me, I gladly accepted it, "Nice to meet you too, Yamagishi-san. I owe you my life."

Yuya bowed at Yamagishi-san and Rise in turn. "Yeah, I owe you my life, Yamagishi-san, Rise-san. Um… by the way, how about the others? I mean, the four men who were in battle on the rooftop."

Yamagishi-san answered, "Oh, don't worry, they are safe, they'll be here soon."

And then Mitsuru-san joined, "I suggest both of you to get changed and have some rest for now, we can discuss lot of things tomorrow, umm I mean today at noon."

Rise complied, "Yeah, Mitsuru-senpai is right, we can talk later. I kinda sleepy too *giggles*, see you guys." Rise cutely bouncing upstair. Yuya watched her every move in admirance.

Mitsuru-san guided us to our rooms, she said we are allowed to sleep while waiting her preparing a meeting. What kind of meeting I wonder, and seriously, I can't sleep. I keep wondering, what is going to happen to me and my friends from now on… will our family involved in this mess later? I don't want that.

-knock-knock-knock-

"Yes?"

"Yuya-kun, It's me, may I come in?"

"M-Maiko-san? Y-yes, please c-come in."

I entered the room, Yuya is lying on the floor.

"*giggles* to think about it, I often found you enjoying yourself sitting on the floor Yuya-kun, I never thought you'd lie there instead of the fancy bed here." I lay on his bed. Yuya gulped.

"…"

"…"

"Yuya-kun,"

"Y-Yes Maiko-san?"

"*beckon-beckon* Come closer to me."

"? …Um… w-what do you mean Maiko-san?"

"Did I say it clearly? Come closer to me. Lie here beside me. *beckon-beckon*"

"…? A-alright."

Yuya carefully sat next to me, I pulled his hand, "What are you waiting for?! Lie down!"

"…*clearing throat* Y-yes ma'am."

I pressed my ear on his chest, "*giggles* I can hear your heart beating so fast, baka! Are you nervous?"

"Of course! … d-don't you feel the same?"

"Nah, I am not nervous at all…"

"Y-you don't feel nervous?! Don't tell me you've done it before- Um… Uh… Er… N-nothing."

"*evil grin* Oho~ did I sense jealousy just now? *giggles* um… Yuya-kun, I am not a virgin, so… would you still love me?"

He got up from bed and look at me straight in the eye. "Of course! I don't mind at all."

"Kidding, baka! You are the first man ever held my hand other than my father!"

"R-really!" he is smiling relievedly.

"Oh! I forgot! There was another boy." Yuya comically shattered in pieces. I gathered his shatters with a broom and dumped them in a trash can.

"W-who was it Maiko-san?" he came out from the trash can.

"My first crush."

"W-who is he?"

"Arisato Minato."

"WHAAAT?! A-Arisato-san?!"

"Yep! He was my first crush. We used to go out on a date very often, he was soooo~ gentle."

Yuya is petrified, he squeaked, "…"gentle?" Uh… I wonder how I can compete with a guy like him…"

*slapping Yuya's head*Baka! He has a wife and Hilda-chan, Remember?!"

"B-but still… he was your first crush wasn't he? And you've-"

"Oho~ you're jealous! Jealous, to my first crush when I was in elementary school!"

"E-elementary school?! I-I see…"

"Ehehe… what are you thinking Yuya-kun? Yep, it's true, Minato-san was my first crush, but to think about it, he is a very kind to everybody, so I guess all he did back then was because of his natural helpful habit."

"Natural habit?"

"Just like you, Yuya-kun. You never give a second thought whenever you help people, you always put your friends above yourself. I admire you for that, but at once, I am frightened."

"…"

"C'mere!" I pulled him on the bed again and rested my head on his chest.

"So… Maiko-san, what do you feel when you are with me?"

"I feel nothing."

"Y-you feel nothing?!"

"*giggles* you are so~ funny Yuya-kun. Can't you tell? I feel nothing because I feel safe, whenever I am with you, I feel calm and comfortable, almost like... sleeping? When you are sleeping, you feel nothing don't you?"

"R-really? Umm… that's sounds weird, but somehow I like it, ehehe."

"Don't call me weird! You are the weird one!"

"Ouch! Don't pinch me like that!"

"Hm? I thought you don't feel pain?!"

"You used your Persona power didn't you!"

"Ehehe, yepp."

"… S-so, y-you feel safe?"

"… Yeah…I do. Whenever I am with you, I feel safe Yuya-kun, so..."

"so...?"

"So don't leave me…"

"…?!"

"Yuya-kun, don't ever think about running away from here and face our enemies alone, okay?"

"! You've guessed what I am going to do?"

"Yes, I am here to stop you from doing something stupid. You are deeply affected by what Mitsuru-san said aren't you?"

"...? *sigh* you're here because you wanna stop me? Not because you care about... *sigh* I understand. Of course I am affected Maiko-san, can you-"

"*giggles* Remember when you call me "mama"?"

"Um… sure, what's wrong with that?"

"*giggles* nothing's wrong Yuya-kun, at that time I felt really glad, because I felt needed by you. And then... when you said you are in love with me... can you imagine how happy I am? ...? *giggles* come-on, wipe your smile, it's creepy."

"S-sorry" Yuya covered his face.

"Kidding, baka, I always like your smile. And... you know? There was a line in a drama I watched which sounded more or less like this, "I'd better being hurt rather than seeing you hurt." I used to think that's the most stupid line I've ever heard, but to think about it… I felt it. It's killing me to see you hurt, so... I beg you Yuya-kun, don't ever try to leave me and hurt yourself... That will be very painful for me."

"…"

"H-hey? Are you crying?! Ahaha, you're so funny Yuya-kun."

"I am not crying, my eyes are watery that's all."

"What's the difference?! *sigh*."

Well… the moment is right, and if it is an RPG game, options will appear:

Kiss him.

Slap his head.

Leave him be.

And each option won't affect the ending of the story at all… but not in my case… my next decision will be very important… Um… ARRRGH! Damnit! It's embarrassing!

"Yuya-kun, I'll ask you a question, so… answer me honestly, okay? If your answer satisfies me, I'll give you something special."

"S-something special?"

"Hm? I didn't mean it that way! Remember?! I am here right now because I believe you won't do stupid things to me."

"*nod-nod*"

"Alright, my first question is simple Yuya-kun. You said you love me, but I don't know what exactly love is… so tell me Yuya-kun, what is love to you?"

I thought Yuya will take his time to think, surprisingly he answered me spontaneously, "love is an egoist emotion… the urge to posses, there's a strong feeling which says "I wanna have you for myself" more or less… that is love to me."

"Hmm, sounds dark and creepy, as I expected from you… *giggles* see? Every person in the world must have different thoughts about love… me too… I always think that love is sweet and wonderful, it made you wanna live every single day meaningfully with the people you love… love has many faces and shapes, it is wonderful, yet dangerous at once, it is constructive, yet destructive at once. Hm? What are you looking at? Is something on my face? Say something, baka! You are embarrassing me."

"Um… *clearing throat* Uh... ehehe I've nothing to say."

"Alright then, here's my last question, how can you understand love Yuya-kun? Given the fact that it's complex and sometimes confusing."

This time he fell silence and had thoughtful smile on his face, he said, "If I were Maiko-san, my answer would be this, the best way to understand love is accepting the differences to make it complete. That is tough Maiko-san, but it's wonderful… you're indeed an amazing girl…"

"D-did you read my mind? *clearing throat* yep… your answer is close to mine, I tried to explain… *fidget-fidget* that I want to accept our differences to understand the meaning of our love. I'll accept you for everything you are."

"Even though I am not a human?"

"*nod* yes."

"… Maiko-san…"

"I love you too, Shibasaki Yuya."

"…"

"Dude, you're crying again. FUHAHAHAHA"

"*sob* I can't help it."

"*sigh* Cry baby~ *pinched Yuya's stomach*…Um… Yuya-kun, I have a condition though."

"Condition? Tell me."

"Yeah…for now, keep it between us, okay Yuya-kun?"

"I don't mind."

"So, Yuya-kun, *stare at Yuya* I'd like to accept our differences to understand our love. Please take care of me."

Yuya held my hand, "Please take care of me too Maiko-san…"

"…"

"…"

"… Um… Yuya-kun, this must be the moment we kiss, right?"

"K-kiss? W-why should I kiss you? I-If I kiss you, you'll punch, won't you?"

"*sigh* you're a virgin after all."

"C-can I kiss you?"

"Nope. You killed the mood."

"Maiko-san?

"NEVER! You killjoy!" I got up from bed and left his room with a door banging.

But then in my room I made a call to him.

"M-Maiko-san? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanna say goodnight, try to have some sleep okay, Shiba-Inu."

"Shiba-Inu? T-that's harsh, Uh… alright, goodnight to you too, Maiko-san."

**To be continued…**


End file.
